The wielder of Magatsu
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Good and Evil, they are what make us who we are, what we do, how we will live and die. but to issei, good and evil are useless words. It's the power you have that will shape out your life. Op issei, dangerous and ruthless to his very bones. Issei x trihexa x harem
1. Issei Character description

Name: Issei Hyoudou

Race: Human (**an: He will stay a human**)

Nickname: Ise

Age: changes because of time skips, he will reach to the age of 17

Height: 5 feet, 12 inches

appearance: average build with a little bit of muscle, short brown hair with red tips that have black like cracks on it, his left eye is red and his right eye will be black, his eyes also changes color like his left eye will be black while the center is red and the right eye will be red while the center is black and both eyes will have golden strains on them because of his personality.

occupation: he will do what he wants

likes: acting evil when he gets the chance, being arrogant, being overconfident, being cocky as hell, backing up his words, crazy things, not listening to anyone but his parents, killing, fighting (he's not going to be a battle maniac), his lover, his parents, his older sister, being lazy, food, not caring, living his own life

dislikes: people act like there better than him, people who tries to separate others because of good and evil, being a good person because he fells like it's not in his nature, those who hurt his pride, people who attacks him for not reason or stupid reasons, goody two shoes people

personality: issei is an overconfident, cocky, arrogant, but also confident, insane at time, when he starts to go insane his eyes will change in those colors, ruthless, has a bad habits, tends to go overboard with the things he do, strong, persistent, dangerous, destructive, rude, straight forward, brash

sacred gear: NONE

powers: magatsu, which is Evil, disaster, catastrophe, tainted, corrupt, twisted, it basically means chaos and any other bad and negative things the world has. it works based on his personality and his imagination.

Weapons: he is able to create any type, no matter what kind of weapon because of magatsu

Bad habits: issei tends to never hold back on what he is doing, and sometimes show a child like smile when he's going overboard. (**an: his child like smile is same as speed of sound sonic's from the manga called one punch man)**

Relatives: akito hyoudou (dad), Ayame hyoudou (mom) sayuri hyoudou ( older sister)

**Quotes: ** Is this really the place you want to die

what's wrong, nothing left to say huh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hey they started it

someone like you can never defeated me, got it.

It seems you didn't learn your lesson yet huh

Issei harem: trihexa (main girl), ophis, fem great red, asia, raynare , rias, akeno, koneko, Irina, xenovia, kalawarner, mittelt, Sayuri (oc sister), kuroka

(**END**)

That's the end of this description

1\. that's right, I made trihexa the main girl in his harem because I can, so suck it up.

2\. fair warning, this issei will be a character you would really want to punch in the face because of who he is.

3\. if there are any girls you want them to be in the harem, tell me in the reviews who they are and why should I add them.

that's it for now. BYE :)


	2. prologue part 1

_**Prologue:**_

_Good and evil, two entities that have been around for generation, maybe even from the beginning of everything. The battle between good and evil is the essence of everything, anyone does. These two entities have been know to go at war with each other in any shape of way or form, no matter what it is._

_Whether be it gods, dragons, devils, fallen angels, angels, yokai, spirits, fairies, animals, mythical creatures, demons, beast, and humans. These beings have been used for the cruel conduct that good and evil brings._

_As there's an old saying that God and the Devil can't exist if one goes away. but, that saying has been proven wrong in ways that seem unspeakable to others._

_The corruption of good by evil can also become a cruel conduct. As it is known, if people are committing action that they believe is good, then to them it is good, But soon or later, they may realize that what they are doing was never good in any sort of way, but in ways of evil and corruption._

_Good and Evil also helps many living beings deal with their own belief, disbelief, insecurities, affiliations, and fears of the unknown. Anything that is enigmatic, people tend to probe and question its' origins, purpose, and destination to seek comfort. While to others, Good and Evil are nothing more than a matter of opinion and sometimes it's the opinions of the people that are right or wrong that are the only ones heard and followed._

_As the years keep going, Good and evil battle it out every day. They either battle in there own forms or uses beings as there host to face each other. Mostly humans, for they battle it out in our hearts. The battle human beings wage between good and evil goes on into perpetuity, for they are eternal beings that lives with us._

_People struggle with Good and Evil everyday. It's part of being human and having the ability to make choices. It could be as simple as saying whether you would want a life filled with action, or a life filled with peace and silence. But its good vs evil that have been played out everyday._

_Good and Evil is the duality we bring into life as human beings. The world itself is not about good and evil. It's about creation and destruction and new creation from the destruction itself. It is a constantly changing world that keeps cycling on and on without regard to human values._

_But the human perspective is that some things are good and some are evil—and it's virtually impossible to get away from this, but the problem is defining the evil versus the good._

_Human life is inherently contradictory._

_The nature of what is evil seems to be very human in form: we create monsters from our minds._

_Ultimately, we have the monster within us._

_Now is the time where Good and Evil finds there new host. For is a girl of pure and innocent heart. She is the most kind and caring girls that may never be found in millions or possibly billions of years._

_While for evil is a boy who is about to be born. For he will have a life that he will never have expect it._

(Scene change: Hospital labor room)

In the labor room, there seems to be a women, a women with short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a big stomach who seems to be laying on a bed with two people at side and a doctor and women beside him, who seems to be a nurse. At her left was a man wearing glasses who also had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. On her right was a little girl who seems to be five years old, 4 feet, 6 inches tall. she had long brown hair which passed her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

The man's name was Akito Hyoudou, the woman was Ayame Hyoudou, and the little girl who is there daughter is Sayuri hyoudou.

What was happening now is Ayame Hyoudou was giving birth to another child, and her husband and daughter was there to support them.

Akito sat on the bed beside Ayame and held her hand while he ran a cool damp cloth over her sweaty forehead with the other hand. Ayame was dilated almost 10 cm. after only three and a half hours of labor. Akito cast a Happy glance at his Daughter Sayuri, Because Sayuri Going to be a big sister like she always wanted to.

Akito gently caressed Ayame's shoulder gently before kissing her cheek. She was doing so well. Already she was at approximately nine cm and she had been able to silence her cries for the most part. She only broke just about every bone in Akito's hand as payback for the pain. Ayame pushed up on her hands, bending her legs at the knees. She panted slightly, a contraction coming on strong.

"I…I feel…like I need…to push!" Ayame ground out as the contraction let up. The wife giving came forward quickly before laying back down again. As Ayame was beginning to go for another push, She had her eyes closed tightly as she braced for another contraction.

"Ayame…Aya. It's time. We are about to our next meet son or daughter." Akito spoke softly to the laboring wife. The expectant mother nodded, her brown eyes alight with fear of the unknown. "Don't push; just let your body do all the work. The baby will come when it's ready."

"Tou-san right kaa-san, ototo or imoto is doing his or her best to. everything is going to be alright!" said Sayuri who is trying her best to support he pregnant mom.

Ayame nodded and thanked her husband and daughter for the support there giving her. as she began to wait because she was allowing the baby to come on its own…not forcing it out when it wasn't ready. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and it brought a pained grimace to her face. Her body was trying to naturally ease the baby out of his or her compact home for the last eight months.

Then suddenly, "I feel it. It's coming." Ayame grunted out as she resisted the urge to push the baby out.

Okay Ayame. Easy does it. You can do it." said the black haired doctor as he sat at the foot of Ayame's bed before forcing Ayame to open her legs to be examined. "Okay, we have a breech presentation. Ayame, whatever you do, do not push. Not until I give the word." The doctor then said to the nurse "I have a breech presentation and may require oxygen for mother and baby."

"What is a breech?" Akito had temporarily forgotten what he'd been taught during his days in college and what his family had taught him. Sayuri was looking at the doctor in wonder on what a breech is. The birth of a child made the new father-to-be slightly out of his mind…that combined with the fatigue of being woken up at two in the morning. While Sayuri was just in wonder at the moment.

"The baby is being delivered feet first." The male doctor peered down, checking Ayame again. "Ayame reach down here, you can feel your baby." Grabbing one of Ayame's free hands and directed it down between her legs to grip her baby's feet. Akito and Sayuri leaned over and peered down. Sure enough the baby's feet were presenting first, instead of head first.

In this situation, a premature breech birth had so many factors that could go wrong. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand the types of.

"I can't do it." Ayame whimpered as a particularly strong contraction hit. She kept resisting the urge to push and she felt her walls of determination begin to crumble as she was trying not to push the baby.

"Yes you can Ayame. Just stop and breathe. Your baby is right there, in a few moments you can push. I need you to wait until the last shoulder is through before you can push. You are almost through." Just before the shoulder could come out, completely unseen by regular eyes, a orb appeared out of a portal, the orb had a deep blood red and jet black color swirling around it, moving at an extreme dangerous pace. The orb started to circle around the labor room and soon made it's way to the child that is about to be born. The orb was filed with evil energy, almost as if it was pure evil itself. That same evil orb knew it has found it's newest host as it went inside the baby. The male doctor monitored the baby's progress. At last the left shoulder made it through and the doctor began urging Ayame to push. After three or four strong pushes, the baby's head slipped free of the womb.

The baby is here Ayame. Congratulations!" The doctor congratulated Ayame for delivering the baby a healthy baby without nothing to worry about. Quickly the doctor retrieved a towel and a nasal bulb to suction the baby's mouth and nose of any remaining fluid. As he briskly rubbed the newborn with the towel, trying to prompt the newborn to cry.

"Why isn't he crying?" Akito sounded frantic at the ensuing silence. While Sayuri was wondering the same thing. The baby had yet to cry, loudly declaring their entrance to the world.

"It's a Boy?" Ayame kissed the baby softly on the top of its head. Then Ayame moved the towel around the baby's feet and flicked it, and after flicking the newborn's feet, was rewarded with an angered cry from the cold newborn.

Then suddenly, an earthquake just appeared randomly, everything was shacking, was cracking, power outages kept happening, Everyone was trying to keep there balance and Ayame was keeping a good grasp on her baby boy.

After 6 minutes of shaking, the earthquake stop and baby stopped crying. As the baby stopped crying, it looked up in wonder, with his left eye blood red and right eye jet black.

"Well, that was very shocking on how something like that happened," said the doctor while everyone else agree on what he said. "Now for the gender of the baby, it's a boy."

"My baby, my baby boy Issei is alive and well!" cooing her new born boy as she kissed her boy on the forehead. Issei looked at her with childish wonder before laughing cutely and clapping his small baby hands.

"Yay, I have an ototo!" yelled Sayuri. Issei was a little startled and look straight at her, wondering who she is. After ten seconds at looking at each other, baby Issei started laughing and reached his stubby little arms, making a grasping motion at Sayuri. Sayuri answered her ototo wish by grabbing his little hand. "Hello ototo, I'm your older sister sayuri." said Sayuri softly to make Issei feel safe.

"Hey Issei, do you want to see you daddy." said Ayame as she moved Issei to her husband Akito. "Hi Issei, I'm your daddy." Akito whispered softly to his curious newborn. As Issei kept staring at him with wonder, Issei started clapping happily at and then yawn as soon as he was getting tired because of seeing things new to him. Akito, Ayame, Sayuri all smiled as they were becoming a family al together. For they had a feeling that this child would be something great.

(scene changed: heaven)

Sitting on a huge throne chair, a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes, he has twelve golden wing coming from his back and is also wearing gold and white armor. This man was Michael, the leader of the angels And right know he was not feeling like himself, for he felt a power of pure evil, something that he feared.

As he was sitting there an extremely beautiful woman with curly blond hair who had a voluptuous figure. She was know as Gabriel, one of the four seraphs of heaven because of her twelve wings. She's also known as the most beautiful women in heaven.

"Michael!" yelled Gabriel as she flew to Michael with worry on her face. "Yes I know Gabriel." said Michael as if he know what Gabriel was going to say. "Did you know where it came from?" said Gabriel in question. "No, but I plan on investigating it. Don't worry, whatever it is, I plan on keeping on eye on that evil aura." said Michael with a voice filled with seriousness.

(scene change": Grigori)

A tall man who appears to be in his twenties with an over build, black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee. This man eye's were purple and has twelve black wings out of his back. This man was Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels and right know he was cleaning his office because of the sudden earthquake and the evil aura following the earthquake.

"Well, that was something I didn't expect to happen." Azazel said in wonder if that a sacred gear user had just awaken. Azazel right is curious on who it was from. So he decided to make an investigation on who was bringing out that aura and if that person has a sacred gear. If that person does. He could find a way for that person to join his ranks.

(scene change: underworld)

In a huge castle, a handsome and young man, having the appearance that he is in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. Beside him was a beautiful women who also appears to be in her early 20's, with silver hair matching her eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down her back, features a long braid on each side with small bow bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. What made her stand out is she is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Their names were sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge.

Right now, they were in the underworld, thinking about why that the sudden earthquake happen and that evil aura they felt. As sirzechs was curious he ask Grayfia to make a search party for the aura they felt, to see if it was a threat or not.

The same thing happen in Mount Olympus, Asgard, Svargaloka, Kyoto, Romania, and the land of the dead. As each important figure in each part of the world were al wondering on the same thing and decided to investigate and the evil aura.

(scene change: dimensional gap)

A huge red dragon with eyes that are pure gold and a young girl with black hair that reach down to her hips. she had grey eyes, pointed tip eyes and wore a black gothic Lolita outfit. It was the true dragon Great red and the dragon god Ophis. They were labeled as the strongest in the world, even to the point that god feared them, and right now they were fighting for who gets to stay in the dimensional gap. This battle went on for day's, until they felt that same evil aura. When they felt it, they stopped because they knew what it was. They knew it was something they should watch out for. But they also knew that the person with that aura was going to be there future mate.

(scene change: End of the world)

At end of the world, was a large seal that kept something dangerous, something beastlike, something murderous, something apocalyptic was being held in the seal. This thing was the Emperor beast of the apocalypse, Trihexa. Right now, Trihexa was trying to find a way to get out of seal that god placed on her, **(an: and yes, Trihexa is a girl**) because of how much of a feared such a creature she is. God feared her to the point were he had to erase everyone's memories of her, so that no one must not know of her existence.

As soon as she was about to make an another attempt to get out of the seal, she felt that same aura everyone else felt. She knew for some unknown reason, that the person with that aura was calling for her. For her to be with that person, love that person and stay with that person till the end of time. For she knew for some unknown reason, that the same person with that evil aura would free her from the seal and wanted her to be that persons eternal mate.

**(end)**

**That the end of prologue part one**

**1\. For the prologue, I might do two to four part's depending on how much I write**

**2\. The whole world is now on notice of Issei because of Magatsu, so things are going to be a little bit interesting.**

**3\. I might make Trihexa a yandere type character. If want Trihexa to be a yandere character, tell me yes or no in the reviews or message me yes or no.**

**Issei's Harem: Trihexa (main girl), Ophis, fem Great Red, Asia, Raynare , Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Sayuri (oc sister), kuroka, Velelana Gremory**

**4\. Suggestions are still open if you didn't know.**

**5 I thank (the renegade soldier) for asking me to put in Velelana Gremory because I have a good idea on how I should add her to the harem.**

**6\. I am going to add more relatives to Issei's family for story purposes. **

**That's it for now. :)**


	3. Prologue part 2

Prologue** part 2:**

(Time skip: 9 months)

We see ourselves in a new area. Apparently this it's a small town. What we see is a huge house. It is a large, six-story house. For those who are living in the house, it has three large basements within it.

**On the first floor**: it includes guest rooms, the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and Japanese-style room (washitsu).

**On the second floor**: it consist of many rooms, it also has two interconnecting doors which are connected to each other.

**On the third floor**: it also consist of rooms, a study, and a storeroom for things that may have use.

**On the fourth floor**: it also consists of rooms.

**On the fifth floor**: it also consists of rooms.

**On the sixth floor**: it's actually VIP rooms for very important events.

**On the first basement floor**: it includes a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator with many kinds of drinks. Two hidden room. The first on is an empty space. The second one also has an assortment of baths of various sizes. but are noticeably larger than the first and are decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, Dragon statues pouring water into the baths.

**On the second basement floor**: it includes a heated indoor swimming pool.

**On the third basement floor**: it's mostly vacant floor that is generally made for storage. it also include a library.

All floors in the renovated house are accessible via an elevator. There appear to be hidden rooms in the residence due to the designer of the house having a fondness for hidden rooms. Two of such are located in a corner that leads to a dead end on the first basement floor and at the corner of the bath.

People would wonder who's house this belongs to. This house belongs to the esteemed Hyoudou family. Now people would wonder why this family is so esteem and why would they have such a thing. Well then, let's look back on history and the Hyoudou family life.

(BACKSTORY)

_During the time of the beginning of everything, On earth were gods, angels, the newly born devils, fallen angels, demons, mythical creatures, dragons, and spirits, vampire's. Humans were newly created. Humans were used for many things to every other creature in the world. Plaything's, toy's, slave's, entertainment, experiment's, food, and sometimes formal wears. But, there was one human who stood above all other human's._

_This man was Geese Hyoudou, also know as the human nightmare. He had a regal and very menacing appearance. He wore a hakama, the top that covered his upper body was pure white and the bottom that covered his lower body was red. Brown slicked back hair. Dark brown eyes. He stood at 6 feet tall and weighed 181 pound with muscles from all of his physical activity and training. **(an: the person I am talking about is Geese Howard from fatal fury. that's right, he that fucking awesome. you'll see when I describe what he did). **_

_Geese was human like no other. He would always take any of his problems head on without any fear. When demon's would come after him to make him lunch, he would kill them with the greatest of ease because of training and skills he had. From his training, he would train in hand-to-hand combat and energy manipulation called chi. So he would call it Akikijutsu, Kobujutsu,. To make these to styles stronger, he would add chi to them and made specific techniques for them._

_These techniques were called **Reppu-ken** and **double Reppu-ken**, where he would launch waves of chi.** Shippu-ken**, where he would launch chi from the air. **Ja-ei-ken**, where he would slide at a fast rate to his opponent carrying a load of chi where he would strike the mid section of his opponent._

_His most strongest techniques were the **RAGING STORM, **when he would touch the ground, a huge energy geyser would appear to destroy anything in it's range. **DEADLY RAVE, **where would unleash a combination of punches and kicks and finish it off with a double palm energy strike. The last technique was the** THUNDER BREAKER, **with some difficulty Geese can summon lightning and let it explode like his **RAGING STORM**._

_Geese's Aikijutsu styles is his primary fighting style. Aikijutsu is a style with several throws, counter throws and locks. However, it is a style that normally lacks striking attacks, and Geese's uses strikes that seem to come from various disciplines of Karate-Do and/or Karate-Jutsu. He also knows Kobujutsu , the traditional and older schools of Japanese martial arts. To make his fighting styles more dangerous he would Gather Chi, where he can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth._

_Geese was well known for his ergokinesis. He had an incredible control over energy that is gathered from Gaia._

_Over the time he was alive, Geese would uses his powers for his own reasons. Not for good, not for evil, not for helping others, but to try something new. Geese would always do something that would catch his interest. His first interest was fighting because he would always try his moves on other supernatural being. He aimed mostly for angels, fallen angels, devils, dragons and minor gods._

_But during his fighting spree, he learned that human were beings who were looked down at. When he learned that, Geese was furious. Not because he cared about humans, it's because they saw Geese as someone weak and he hated that fact. What he did was something that was considered as an act of suicide and decided to take on and defeat or kill supernatural beings._

_Over the many years of fighting and killing, Geese would somehow take the strength from the being he killed and use it as his own power. When he would defeat his opponents, he would always say "see you, in your nightmares," with a voice that would scare the living shit out of people and made supernatural beings run away and laugh. When he would laugh, it would always leave a lingering eco that would freak anyone and anything out._

_As Geese would keep fighting and winning, his reputation began grew to the point were Major gods like Odin, Zeus, Indra, Shiva, Hades, Loki, Thor and even the holy father, god himself would finally notice him. Each had there own opinion of Odin wondered how a man like him managed to do something like this. Zeus wanted to have a one-on-one fight with him. Indra Believed he was a waste of time and didn't care about him. Shiva was very curious about this human. Hades didn't care about him because he would die in the end. Loki didn't care in generally. Thor was also curious. The holy father, god himself wanted to know his intentions of doing this._

_(time skip)_

_As time would pass, Geese finally meet with Zeus. Zeus was an old man with a muscular figure. He wore a toga and had a long white beard that reaches his neck. At first glance, Geese was intrigued because of all the power that this god had. Without second thought, Geese challenged Zeus to a fight before Zeus could do the same thing._

_At the very start, both warriors began with hand-to-hand combat. As Zeus was launching a flurry of punches and kicks, geese Would parry the attacks and counter by locking his joints and throwing him, But Zeus would land on his feet like nothing would happen._

_"You're good" said Geese with an acknowledging smirk._

_"You're not to bad yourself, for a human" said Zeus as he was confident that he would win. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to defeat you. What you doing is an act that is unjustified by the laws of nature."_

_"Really." said Geese with a calm tone. "Is it really that bad to defy nature and changed what is happening now. Cause I don't see how that is bad, in fact it a good thing because everything is going to change, whether you like it or not._

_"I understand that." said Zeus as if he already knew. "But what you are doing is something that should not happen now. Only after 10,378 can humans can begin to make a stand for themselves.** (an: I do not know the exact number where people do there own thing). **_

_Geese then folded his arms, cocked his head back and said, "come on." As if he wanted to get back to the fight._

_Zeus began to charge his godly energy by making his legendary thunderbolts that Hephaestus made for him. Once the thunderbolt was in his hand, Zeus threw it straight at Geese. Still smiling and remaining calm._

_**Reppu-ken!**_

_Geese suddenly launched an energy wave that canceled out the thunderbolt like it was nothing. Zeus was not surprised, no he was a little bit in shock because a human was able to cancel out his signature weapon like it was nothing. Zeus's mind was coming up with question on how does he have that much power, how was he able to stop his attack with ease, where did he get that power and why did it feel so similar, like he felt it before._

_Geese was standing there, laughing as if he had won like he was a king._

_This enraged Zeus to the point were was using his max power without any restraints because of Geese laughing at him. Zeus who body was glowing gold. Lightning was out of his like crazy. When the lightning struck something, it would always leave a crater._

_At the site of the destruction, Geese stopped laughing, stopped smiling and began to get serious as he flared his chi._

_When Zeus felt his chi, he knew what that energy is. It's the power of Gaia. The power of a primordial was at the grasp of a human._

_Without sparing any words, Zeus and Geese disappeared._

_**BAM!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**POW!**_

_Each time both of them reappeared, a big shockwave would appeared as each of the attack were hitting each other. Leaving behind craters of there destruction._

_**Ja-ei-ken**_

_Geese suddenly hitting Zeus's midsection was sent flying. Geese saw the opportunity and disappeared, rushing to Zeus at an incredible speed. Reappearing, Geese grab Zeus and thrown him to the ground. Landing hard on his back, Zeus cough out blood because of the impact._

_Geese grabbed Zeus again and thrown him on ground, but with a bit of thunder coming down as Geese threw Zeus._

_"Predictable!" Said Geese with fury in his voice. "You cannot escape from death!"_

_As Zeus was trying to recover from being thrown and the thunder that came down upon, Geese put both of his hand up high together, he started to charge his chi to finish this fight._

_"You are able to use thunder like me, right. Well then, **let me show you what really thunder is!**_

_As lightning began to surround Geese, welling up to make a huge explosive attack. Geese was getting ready to use his special techniques. As Geese was fully charged, he released all the thunder in one technique._

_**THUNDER BREAKER!**_

_A huge geyser of thunder of appeared as Geese released all the thunder he build up._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH"_

_Zeus roaring in pain as the technique him. Then a huge white flash appeared._

_(scene change: everywhere else)_

_As soon as the Thunder breaker was released, the whole world started shaking like crazy. Human though it was an earthquake. To the supernatural, they knew it was loads of power being released. So they decided to check it out._

_(scene change: back to the battle)_

_as the white flash began to die down, we see two warriors. One standing proud and one on the ground, wounded but still conscious._

_"See you, in your nightmare." said geese as he disappeared._

_"Geese Hyoudou huh, what an interesting human." said Zeus as he acknowledges his defeat and decided to stay down._

_(time Skip)_

_As time keeps passing on, news of Zeus's defeat became a world wide. Humans saw Geese as there last and only savior to humanity. While the supernatural were being to get worried that this human may be the end of them, except the gods and Greeks. The gods wanted to know about this human, while Greeks wanted to take him out for defeating Zeus._

_As thing's were progressing, Geese decided that he would put an end to this whole supernatural fiasco by doing one thing that is so suicidal, so reckless, so stupid, so idiotic, so evil that no one would have the courage around that time to do something this crazy. He decided to challenge God himself. Geese made something like that public because he wanted to get the world's attention on an event like._

_Human's actually lost hope because there savior was going to die trying to go toe-to-toe with the being that created everything. Every supernatural being all believed one thing, that this was a stupid human to make such a foolish decision._

_Without hesitation, God agreed to the challenge because it was something he knew that he had to settle. God said that within a three year time frame, they will have there battle._

_Geese agreed with it without any hesitation._

_(time skip: 3 years)_

_As the three years passed, the battle between Geese and God had began to be a world wide event. Human's and supernatural all had there own reactions. Human's were filled with hope or filled with despair. While the supernatural all believed that Geese was going to lose._

_During the time frame, Geese was training to the point were even his body, spirit, and soul would break. But he managed to survive his training. While God was learning magic and about Geese. To see if there was a way to defeat him._

_(scene change: huge coliseum)_

_It was day of the battle, tension were riding high, everyone's nervous, in pressure, worried, scared, terrified._

_Every being were talking about the match, about the outcome, who will win and who will lose._

_As they kept talking, Gold light appeared on one side and blue chi appeared at the other side. At the gold side, came out God. He was a very old man by his face. Golden eyes that shine. Long white hair that reach to his legs. A long grey beard that went past his neck. He wore a church robes that were white and gold._

_While Geese was still wearing the same hakama. People and supernatural wondered about Geese's out because they never saw something like that._

_"Before were start." said god as if he wanted to know something. "What is that you want, that would make you do these kinds of actions. Is it power, do you desire knowledge, to stand with us gods or to keeps fighting us."_

_"There are three things that I want." said Geese with a serious tone._

_"1. I wanted every human that were killed because of all of this to be revived."_

_"2. Everything that was destroyed, it has to be fixed no matter what."_

_"3. You and every other supernatural has to return to you world, no matter what you are and stop terrorizing human !"_

_That last demand shock everyone, as every supernatural being were complaining._

_**"SILENCE!"** yelled God with a tone of authority_

_"so, do we have a deal." asked Geese as he held out his right hand to god._

_"What would happen if you lose." ask God._

_Without hesitation Geese said, "you can cast judgment on me and do whatever you want with all the human."_

_At the sound of that, every human lost faith in Geese because they thought he was going to lose._

_"Deal." God agreed and shakes Geese hand._

_As God and Geese shakes hand, they went back to there respective spots to get ready for the battle._

_A random angel came down who seems to be the one who calls the match to start and end._

_"Are both contestants ready."_

_Both of them nod._

_"GO!"_

_Then the angel flew away._

_Both warriors were standing there, measuring each other. Trying get a good idea on how there opponent fights._

_Before they could charge at each other, a blood red and jet black orb suddenly appeared out of a portal. At that time everyone was more focus about the fight and didn't pay attention to the orb. That is when that orb took the chance and entered into Geese. When it did that, Geese felt weird and yet so powerful. What he felt was something very evil enter in his soul. But something like that was going to stop him. It's because he believed that this evil aura would help him win._

_As they began to charge at each other both warriors covered both there hands and feet in the are power. God's was gold. While for Geese, it wasn't the same blue chi that he always uses. It's new color was now red and black._

_Without sparing a single second, both of them started with a contest of strength. Both Geese And God were using 50% of there power. As the contest kept going on, the earth started shaking violently._

_Mountains breaking, land splitting, oceans raging, the cloud started changing colors and the sky were now of three colors, Red, black, gold, white._

_Human's and weaker supernatural being were dying because of there heavy aura. The stronger beings were on there knee's trying to catch there breath._

_As things were getting tense in the strength contest, two pillars exploded out of both Warriors as they went into space._

_As the pillar's die down and disappear, both Geese and God were not there._

_"don't worry, we have a backup plan for when something like this happen." said a random angel as he used his magic to from a type of projector for other's to see the fight._

_(scene change: space)_

_In the deep space, both warrior's were still in the contest of powers. Geese readied his left knee to hit God in the stomach, but God parried Geese's knee with his left knee as well._

_Both of them trading knee's from left to right. Each hit leaves an explosion that would bring out waves. Each hit filled with there own power that left streams of energy._

_As God was just able to use another knee, Geese suddenly reduced his strength so that God would lose his balance. When that happen, Geese head-butted God._

_As the attack connected, God flew back a little because it stung like crazy. Using the open opportunity._

_**Shippu-ken!**_

_**Shippu-ken!**_

_**Shippu-ken!**_

_Geese launched a volley of red and black chi that were size of meteorites._

_Quickly getting out of daze, God uses a holy shield that was big enough to Jupiter._

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_As the volley of **Shippu-ken** connected with the shield, Leaving a cloud of smoke. Geese uses his speed to get behind God from a distance._

_**Ja-ei-ken**_

_"GAH"_

_Hitting God in the spine, Geese grabbed his cloak and thrown him with a lot of force. Then ..._

_**Ja-ei-ken!**_

_"GAH"_

_Geese launched another attack sending God flying away, this time hitting the solar plexus which made God cough out blood._

_Resisting the pain, God charge a lot of holy power in his right hand and disappeared from sight._

_"!"_

_Geese looking around to see where god was._

_**BANG!**_

_God suddenly reappear in from of Geese, hitting him in the center of heart and leaving a hole in his chest. This cause Geese to spit out massive amounts of blood._

_Steeling himself, Geese grabbed God right arm and threw him away to get some distance to recover._

_Steading his Balance from being thrown, God looks and Geese and was shocked at what was happening to him._

_The hole in Geese chest began healing. Like it was regenerating._

_"HOW DO YOU HAVE REGENERATION !" yelled God._

_"Hmph, Come on." said Geese with a calm voice._

_Without a second of delay, both warriors were now trading attacks in hand-to-hand combat. But Geese was the one who had the upper hand because he always trained in physical combat. Each attack that God launched, Geese always parried and counter by using open-palm strikes to the abdomen, chest, ribs, and jaws. Each open palm strike was stronger then the last._

_As the flurry of attacks, parries, counterattacks kept continuing, God was slowing down because was ruthless with his moves._

_**DEADLY RAVE!**_

_Geese suddenly unleashed a sudden flurry of punches and kicks that were as strong as a meteor impact and as fast as sound._

_'I can't guard or counter all of there moves." Thought God as he was in trouble._

_Charging his red and black chi, Geese launched a double palm strike to Gods chest. The attack send God flying straight to earth._

_"I have to end this! It's now or never!" thought Geese as he saw the biggest opportunity there was._

_Using his speed, Geese stood on top of God. Both hands raised to the air together, Geese gathered all the energy his body has. All of his chi, Gaia's energy, and the red and black energy that he didn't know what it was. He was charging all the way to full power._

_**RAGING...**_

_As both of them were falling to earth at a rate were there are considered a falling star, Geese was ready to end this once and for all._

_(scene change: huge coliseum)_

_Everyone was surprised at how intense the fight was. How both warriors were using so much strength. How Geese was winning. As the Geese and God were coming down, everyone looked up to say something was coming. But they all knew who it was._

_As both of them were coming down at an fast speed, the earth was shaking because of all the power Geese was storing to release._

_**BAM!**_

_As the crashing impact left a huge crater..._

_**STOOOOOORRRRMMMM!**_

_When Geese release all the energy he stored, what came out was not a geyser of energy, but an explosion of many colors._

_Every supernatural being put up a barrier at the same to make sure they were not caught in it._

_The explosive stayed up for two minutes until it died down._

_They after effect was that every being and human was still alive. The coliseum was gone and the explosion left a crater. But this crater was not a normal crater._

_Geese's technique left a crater that destroyed 1/10 of earth._

_Everyone was shocked to the point were they are a little scared of Geese. Everyone watching the fight looked down to see who won._

_ON was standing proud of his victory, With scars and marks that were healing. While on was on the ground, groaning in pain and to the fact he lost._

_Geese had won. God had lost._

_"T-t-t-the w-w-winner of t-t-this m-match is G-g-geese Hyoudou." said the random angel who called the match._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The world was so silent, like you could hear people's heartbeat. Supernatural being were shocked, in denial, did not believe it. That the mightiest of Gods have lost to a mere human. To human, they were happy, in joy, relieved that they got there freedom._

_Crossing his arms in an x form, Geese said with a proud tone, "That was just my disgust."_

_At those word, every being began to charge at Geese to kill him. Geese charging his chi for another **Raging storm. **Then suddenly..._

_**"ENOUGH!" **yelled God as everyone stop with what there doing._

_Trying his best to get up, Geese walks over to God to help him up._

_People were shocked yet again._

_"I have lost this battle and I am willing to accept that! Don't any of you dare to tarnish something this important!"_

_No one moved or made a sound until Geese decided to open his mouth._

_"Do you accept my demands?" ask Geese._

_"Yes." said god with a single regret._

_As God released a golden light at fixed all kinds of damage on the earth, no matter what is was. Human's that were killed were being revived._

_"Good, now take you and kind and get out of world already." said Geese as if he was no going to take no for an answer._

_God sighed and nods._

_"EVERYONE, WE ARE LEAVING NOW AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONLY CAMPLAINTS, IS THAT STRICTLY UNDERSTOOD!" yelled God with a commanding voice._

_Every supernatural being looked at Geese with hatred Except Zeus and the other major gods because they didn't have a problem for it. While Zeus looked at Geese as if he wanted a rematch._

_With some reluctance, every being left to there world and human's that are alive and revived were still on earth._

_You could hear people say:_

_"Were free."_

_"Finally."_

_"I can live my own life."_

_"Geese is our hero."_

_"Geese. Geese. Geese. Geese. Geese."_

_Everyone was chanting Geese's name._

_As Geese bask in glory, he knew that they would make him there leader. He knew that they saw him as a hero, but Geese didn't care about being a leader because he did what he feels is right._

(BACKSTORY END)

As time would flow Geese became a legend to all human, warriors, fighters, hero's and people who wanted to best the best. The name Hyoudou became famous because Geese's children and his descendants would do things that became well known. They would either be start businesses, beating the best, winning wars, becoming political figures and officials. The Hyoudou's were a world famous family. People believe that those with the name Hyoudou was destined for greatness. but to the hyoudou's, it was just a name.

(scene change: inside the house)

We see the Hyoudou family, each of them doing there own activity. Akito was training in chi techniques to make his Raging storm more powerful and to do the thunder breaker. Ayame was learning new spells. Ayame come from a family of magician who specialize in all kinds of magic. There primary magic they use is black magic and magic that is considered forbidden.

While Akito and Ayame are training, Sayuri was in her room watching anime. Carrying her most favorite ototo, Issei Hyoudou. During the nine months, Issei has grown a little and his brown hair on his head started to grow.

During the time, Issei was always curious. When he would see something new, he always looked at it with childish wonder and cooed at it with question. Akito, Ayame And Sayuri saw it as something cute.

When Issei would want something like food, something to drink, being held, wanting his diaper changed, or to held affectionately, His parent or his older sister would some how knew and granted it to him. But when he wanted to be held affectionately, Sayuri would do that the most because she loved doing that and Issei loved it when Sayuri would hold him.

During time Akito and Ayame would go training, Sayuri would carry Issei to watch how they. At first look, Iseei was very curious at what they were doing. What the Hyoudou family don't know is Issei would remember what they were do. Issei mindset maybe small, but he adapts and remember what he see's.

(time skip: 2 months)

As time would pass, Issei would get bigger and his hair grown out. Right now, Iseei is being breastfed by Ayame. Even though he take's a bottle or some baby mush, he like being breastfed.

As that was happening, the front door was open and inside came Akito with mail in his hand. There two large ones that stood out from the rest.

"Welcome home dear." said Ayame with a loving tone. What did you get in the mail?"

"I'm about to see right now." said Akito as he open a the first big mail. He read it and widen his eyes as he read it. He put's down the letter and open the second big mail. It also had a letter and as he read it, his eyes widen even more.

"What does it say?" said Ayame as she was looking a bit worried, while Issei still being breastfed looks at his dad in childish wonder.

"Today, both Abel and Dad are coming over today." said akito with a little bit worry and fear for his son

"Oh, then is that bad. I mean it's good thing to know that your family is coming over. Who knows, Issei might like them."

Issei who stopped being breastfed looked in wonder on what they are talking about.

"It's not that, it's..."

Interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Sighing, Akito gets up to open the door.

"Sayuri! Can you come down here, we have very important guest!" said Ayame as she called her oldest Daughter.

"OKAY MOMMY!"

(scene change: front door)

As Akito open the front door and what he saw made his spine shiver.

Two people at his front door.

The first one was a man who stood at 6 feet, 1 inches. He had a messy hair style. His eyes are light brown. The color of his hair was brown will the tips of his hair was light blue with pink like cracks on it. He wore a an all black dress shirt. Over that shirt is an light black denim jackets with jet black room that looks like it was holding the jacket still. On the left side of the jacket are deep blue feathers. He wore all black long pants and shoes that had no shoe string to them. What made him stood out was that he was carrying something that was wrapped up. Another is that he had a scary look to him, even when smiles it still scary. This man Was Abel Hyoudou, The older brother to Akito. **(an: The person I am talking about is Abel from the game freedom wars, it's a good game.)**

The man has light brown hair, loosely combed back with a few free strands. His left eyes was chocolate brown and his right eye was light purple. He wears a light suit, and a dark tie patterned by a column of emblems of a skull with upright, cat-like ears. What made him stand out was his calm and collected look on his face. He always looked like he could stare into your soul. This man was Yoshikage Hyoudou, Akito and Abel's Dad.** (an: The person I am talking about is Kira Yoshikage from the series Jojo bizarre adventure.) **

"H-hello Abel, Dad." said akito trying not to sound nervous.

"Hello son." said Yoshikage with a calm tone as always.

"What the matter, you seemed stressed out for some reason." said Abel as he patted his younger brother shoulder.

"May we come in." Asked Yoshikage.

"Sure some in"

(scene change: living room)

"Mommy, whose the guest."

"Well, they are Uncle Abel and Grandpa Yoshikage."

"REALLY."

"Well, Well. If it isn't my little niece." said Abel

"Uncle Abel!"

Sayuri yelled and rushed toward her uncle as she jumps toward him.

Abel catches his niece.

"Haha, I see your still hyper and energy as every."

"Of course I am." "Hey uncle, would like to meet my ototo!" said Sayuri with lots of excitement.

Abel widen his eyes as he heard something like that. But nodded his head in agreement.

As Abel put Sayuri down, she led him to where Issei was.

"Hello Ayame, still beautiful as ever."

"You don't need to flatter me much Abel. "By the way, where is Akito."

"He's talking with dad right now."

"But besides that, whose this small kid." said Abel as he and Issei were looking at each.

"That my ototo, his name is Issei!" said Sayuri in excitement.

"Really now? Well then, nice to see you baby Issei."

"Issei looked at Abel for 5 second before he starts cooing happily and started reaching out to Abel."

"I think he wants you to hold him." said Ayame as she was passing Issei to Abel.

Abel was now holding Issei. Tickling his nose, Issei was laughing happily at what Abel was doing.

"Well, he full of energy. I say he's going to be an great person when he grows up."

Before any else could say something, Akito and his dad walk in.

"Grandpa!" Yelled Sayuri as she ran to her Grandpa.

Hello Sayuri, You've grown a little since the last time I saw you." Said Yoshikage with a small smile.

"Hey Dad! Say hi to the newborn here"

Yoshikage looked at Abel to see a small child in his arms.

Issei looked at Yoshikage with curiosity, but then started reaching out to him.

"So this is child who caused that earthquake and released that evil aura."

Everyone Except Sayuri eyes widen at what he said.

"So you noticed huh." Said Abel with a serious tone as he gave Issei back to Ayame.

"Yeah. When I felt that evil Aura, I was able to track it down and found out it was from the child." "I would not be surprised if other Supernatural beings felt that Aura and decided to track down were the aura came from. said Yoshikage with a serious tone.

"I won't let them take my son! No one will hurt my Family!" Yelled Akito.

"You know that they will try to take him or kill if they see him as threat. If he has that kind of a dangerous Aura, then his power is twice as deadly. "Even Red Rage was going nuts when felt that aura, it was like it was scared and wanted to be destroyed. If Red Rage is scared, then you know it's serious." said Abel with a tone of no jokes.

"They can't take ototo, he's precious to me!."

"NO! I won't let them take my son." "I want him to live a normal with me Sayuri and Akito."

Ayame starts crying.

"I won't let them." said Ayame as she kept crying tears of sadness.

Issei who listening to all of this did not understand what they were saying, but he knew that everyone was sad about something. So he decided to make his move.

Issei coos out loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone in the room looks at him. Then Issei did something that no one was expecting.

"MAMA, DADA!" Everyone was surprised. "Ise... wuv... MAMA and DADA. Ise... way... ith... MAMA and DADA!" said Issei with an innocent smile that would make people consider him to be an angel.

Everyone couldn't say a word, until Abel said "I see, I think Ise wants us to cheer up huh. Alright kid, I'm sorry." apologized Abel.

Everyone in the living room agree with what Abel said.

Now Ayame was smiling, crying tears of happiness. As each tear came off of Ayame face, hitting Isseis nose.

"Achoo!" sneezed Issei cutely.

"Thank you Issei." said Ayame.

"Abel, I think it's time for use to leave." said Yoshikage.

Abel nodded said as he and his dad leave.

Everyone else said there goodbyes to each other.

(short time skip: at night and scene change: Issei dreamscape)

Two months after Issei was born, Issei would have this same dream every night. He was in a strange place and in front of was some kind of weird thing that held back some kind of living creature.

Issei would always wonder what that think was. But after a couple night of the same dream, Issei would be laugh and reach out to the creature. Though Issei didn't know what this thing was, it or she was trihexa.

Today at night was the same dream, but something new would happen. Trihexa started to scream in what seems like a combination between a inhuman and a banshee scream. This freaked Issei out as he was crying loudly.

Then suddenly, a blood red and jet black evil aura came out of Issei. As he kept crying the evil aura became stronger and stronger. The seal that was holding trihexa back started to break. Trihexa would use this one last chance to finally break out of seal. Rushing at the seal, trihexa finally broke and roared out In happiness. At that moment, trihexa looked down at Issei. She has now found her eternal mate and will never forget how he looks and his aura.

(scene change: Earth)

As Issei kept crying and releasing that evil aura, the world was in a state of apocalypse. Random violent earthquakes were happening across the worlds, Oceans raging into tsunami's, the land was breaking opens as an red and black miasma appeared out of the ground and started kill the life around it. The sky started becoming red and cracked open.

While in the supernatural world, they were experiencing the same thing, but it's ten times worse.

(scene change: Heaven)

In the nine gates of heaven, every angel was having a lot of difficulty trying to destroy this red and black evil aura that was in there. Lots of angel were being killed, even some of the ten winged angels. Even the four seraphs were having difficulty. As the miasma would spread, it would destroy part of heaven or reduce it to nothing.

(scene change: Grigori)

Fallen angels were dealing with the same problems as the angels. Azazel, Shemhaza, Barakiel, And even kokabial were trying not to be consume in miasma. The Miasma was eating up the fallen angels base.

(Scene change: underworld)

The four maou and every high class devil with a peerage were having the toughest time. some of the high class devil's, middle class and low class were dropping like flies. Sirzech who is considered to be strongest of devil and the bael's were having hard time because every time they lauched there power of destruction at the miasma, it would absorb it as if belonged to it.

(scene change: mount Olympus)

In mount Olympus, Zeus and most of the top gods were dealing with the miasma. There trying to get rid of it as it kept consuming mount Olympus and all of it's stone buildings and statues.

(scene change: Asgard)

Odin and the Valkyries were using high level magic to stop the miasma from spread. But the miasma broke through there magic and started consume the Valkyries.

(scene change: svargaloka)

Indra, Shiva and Vishnu and indrajit were all working together to get rid of the miasma that invaded there own homeland.

(scene change: Kyoto)

In Kyoto, the yokai were only dealing with the violent earthquake. They were prepared for something like the natural disasters, but they weren't ready for this evil aura they felt and the miasma that was spread.

(scene change: Romania)

All of the vampires had the worse as there race were dropping like flies. Most of the pure blooded vampire bodies started to bubble out in a red and black acid like substance when the miasma touched them.

(scene change: land of the dead)

All the dead soul were going crazy as they felt that aura. Most of them were attracted by that aura and wanted to get close to it as soon as possible. Hades and the Grim reapers were not affected by the aura, but had to hold back all the souls that were trying to escape.

(scene change: dimensional gap)

dimensional gap was going crazy at that evil aura that was being released. Both ophis and great red were not affect by the evil aura, in fact they were extremely attracted by the aura and the being who had the evil aura. From how strong the evil aura is, opis and great red pin-pointed the location of who was the aura and decided that being was there mate, now and forever.

(scene change: somewhere)

As Trihexa was freed from her seal and prison, she was running at a fast pace to her eternal mate was, for he mate belonged to her and her alone.

(scene change: Hyoudou residence)

Akito and Ayame who waked up because of earthquake ran to Issei's room to try and save there baby. One they were at the door, They felt that same evil aura that they felt since the day Issei was born. Once they open the door, a red and black evil aura burst out and send Akito and Ayame to the wall.

When they heard there baby crying very loudly, they grabbed the strength and will power to rush into Issei's room to see if he was okay.

Ayame raised a barrier to protect them from being pushed back. With all their strength, they charge straight for issei room.

Once inside Ayame rushed over to Issei and saw that he was crying tears of blood and shacking violently as if something scared the world out of him. Both parent's tried to calm him down, but nothing was working.

Then Sayuri came into the room.

"Tou-san, Kaa-son!" "What happened!"

"We don't know yet, but we think it's because Issei is still crying and he won't calm down!" yelled ayame as she tried to calm down her crying baby.

"Then give ototo to me then, I know a way to calm him down!" Yelled Sayuri as she held both of her hands out to hold Issei.

Without sparing a second, Ayame gave Sayuri her crying little brother. Sayuri could feel him shaking violently, so she did what Issei would love.

"Ototo it's me, your nene. Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you. I promise to always love you and keep you safe." said Sayuri with a soft and loving voice as she held baby Issei with lots of affection. As she said that, Issei stop crying, but was still shacking.

Sayuri took this chance and kissed Issei on the lips with lot's of love.

As the kiss ended, all the natural disasters stopped and the miasama disappeared from the world. The red and Black evil aura went back to Issei as he began to calm down.

Everywhere in supernatural world were dealing with casualties, Parts of there home being destroyed. But one thing is for certain, every supernatural now know were that evil aura came from and decided to keep a good eye on whether it is an ally or a threat.

(Back to Issei's room)

As the aura disappeared, Issei hair looked a bit different. As the tips of his hair were now black with red like cracks on it. Issei clinged to Sayuri as if his life depended on.

Sayuri notice the tight grip that issei had. For once, she felt powerless that she couldn't reach her most favorite ototo in time to keep him safe in time.

Before Akito and Ayame could say anything, Sayuri said something shocking to them.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, please teach me everything you know." Ask Sayuri in a serious voice, it was as if she would not take no for an answer.

"I want to be strong so that I can protect ototo, please."

"Sayuri, are you serious about this?" asked Akito who was also serious.

"Yes."

"Then we will teach you everything we know." said Ayame who seemed like she wanted to do this.

"Okay, I am ready to begin anytime soon." said Sayuri who is determined to do this.

**Prologue part 2 end **

**That's the end of part two and boy this was a crazy chapter.**

**As for Issei's Harem:**

**Issei's Harem: Trihexa (main girl), Ophis, fem Great Red, Asia, Raynare , Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, rossweisse ,Sayuri (oc sister), kuroka, Velelana Gremory, Valerie, yasaka, kunou, Gabriel, Ravel, serafall**

** People have been saying Griselda, but I don't how to add her to the harem. So if anyone has an idea how, please tell me.**

**My imagination was going crazy on the backstory.**

** Things got real serious when baby released the power that is magatsu.**

** The reason geese beat God because most of the supernatural don't train physically. That gave Geese the upper hand in the fight. Since geese can uses the power of Gaia who is a primordial being and since highschool dxd logic is that if you have power of a god, your as strong as god. so Geese was as strong as a primordial being. Since magatsu is basically any thing that is chaos, negative emotion, and evil, magatsu can draw out the power of anything that is evil, whether it's from anyone, any planet, any universe and any world, anything. So Geese had the victory in his hands.**

** this is probably the longest chapter that I have every done.**

** Trihexa is now free and is now on the move for he mate.**

**Everyone knows were that evil aura came from and is now going to it.**

** I am going to add the Kazan syndrome and blood burning from dungeon fighter online to magatsu. The reason why is the Kazan syndrome is it causes a massive amount of negative emotions, which fits perfectly for magatsu. Blood burning because it's the power of a blood devil and this blood devil is pure evil.**

** chapter is the last part for the prologue, so when I finish part 3, I will start the story.**

** Yandere Trihexa vote is still open.**

** Harem suggestion are still open. **

**Alright that's for now.****Bye! :)**


	4. not a chapter, a challenge!

I Challenge anyone to write this fanfiction

A highschool dxd &amp; Jojo bizarre adventure. The main character is Issei. He will two sacred gears. the first one is the boosted gear and everyone knows what the boosted gear Does. His second sacred is the crime force gear. The crime force gear is a dark green dragon like gauntlet with a silver gem. what it does it every time it says berserk, Issei would becomes more aggressive and psychotic to the point where he would become on unstoppable killing machine. The dragon in the crime force gear is Grendel. If the Issei goes balance breaker with the crime force gear, the armor would look more dragon like the boosted gear's balance breaker. The color of there armor is dark green, the gems and the eyes are silver. The spikes on it are blue. Issei can do a fusion balance breaker where it would be called the **crime force welsh boosted sin**. The stand that Issei will have is Anubis. If you want to know Anubis's abilities, search it up on the Jojo bizarre adventure Wikia. Issei will not be mind controlled by Anubis because Ddraig won't let that happen. When issei finds Anubis, he is not broken into two pieces, he is still whole like the time chaka found him. and he does not serve anyone because he never meet Dio, Ever. Issei will not be reincarnated into anything else because Grendel will not let something like that happen. When Issei fight's using Anubis, he can switch from two styles. The first style has no form or technique, it's just pure and ruthless violence. The second style is the shiai style where it's all about Hitting fast and swift, brutal and gruesome cuts that will lead to death. Issei's has two personalities were his first on is calm, cool and collected which is basically acting like a gentleman. Where his second personality, which is his real one is highly aggressive and destruction. When Issei fight's, he's more of a battle maniac then Vali, Grendel, and Crom Cruach combined. For the pairing it's Issei x Fem Great red. you can do harem if you want to, I don't really care, but the main girl is Fem Great Red.

That's the challenge!


	5. prologue final!

_**Prologue:**_

(Time skip: 7 years)

It has been seven years since the red and black destruction that suddenly and mysteriously appeared. Since then the world has been in turmoil on the large damage's and the casualties. Many rich families had to spend a lot of money to help with all the buildings that were destroyed and the funeral's they had for there families.

It was time of sadness, as many people had lost a lot of family members and friends.

Many school's, banks, business offices, restaurants, homes, trailer parks, apartments, mansions had been destroyed because of the earthquakes.

While that happen, many dead bodies were found in lakes and oceans. When people were on clean up duty for the bodies, they felt sick to there stomachs because of how the bodies look. Many of bodies that were floating had their organs out and floating with them. Some of the organs were even tied up other organs in a sick way.

While in hospitals, many of the doctors and nurse were having the same problem. People were dying. This was something that was something normal to them, but this time it was different. Doctors and nurse were dealing patients who had had that red and black miasma that were in there bodies. As they were treating the patients, they found out that the medicines did not work, nor did it do anything. It made things worse for the patients.

What would happen was the patients would become even more sick, start coughing blood, some would have oversize blemishes that would turn black. When it gets too big, it burst open and a black like ooze would come out and sometime with their organs. Some of the patients would have unknown disease that would take a long time to kill or kill them instantly.

During the time of operations is when things would get sick. When operation would begin and they decide to cut the person open is were the results are not good, sometimes terrifying. When they looked inside, they would see the people organs that were either red as roses or as black as a bookcase. What also made them sick is that there were maggot inside the body. One time when a doctor accidently cut a random organ, full grown centipedes come out and move to a different organ.

It was a sick site to see.

The world was dealing with a huge problem, but is recovering quickly in there own way.

(scene change: different world)

While in the supernatural, Every being were dealing with the same damage's and casualties with there kind. But to them, it's more serious.

The four seraphs were trying to fix God's system as it had that red and black evil aura filled into it. There fallen angels were dealing with their sacred gear users as their sacred were ether acting up, break down, or it's completely destroyed. This brought a lot of ruin their sacred gear research. The devil were dealing with crisis of there kind being kill at a fast rate because that miasma. The had to shut off connection's the human world for a limited time.

Odin and the Valkyries were dealing with a lot of trouble with magic because sometime it would not work or blow up in there face. Even Odin's magic would do that as well. Zeus and the other Greek gods were having trouble trying to calm down the warriors and civilians as they were saying the end of the world has come. While Indra was making plans on how to get that aura for himself to destroy Shiva.

While in Kyoto, Yasaka the leader of the yokai Faction were dealing with same problem as the humans and hoped to never feel the brunt of that aura, ever. While in the land of the dead, Hades and his reaper's were investigating on that aura, so that he can use it to kill those bats and crows.

While in Romania, thing's were about to be extreme.

(scene change: Romania)

On the street's of Romania, We see a young girl who had long Crimson haired who seemed to be eight years old. Her eyes were a blue-green colored. She was wearing a purple coat because of how cold it was. This girl was Rias Gremory and right now, she was in front of a dead little girl with a steak I her heart. This girl was Gasper Tepes. As Rias looked down at the dead Gasper, she teleported with Gasper to revive her. **(an: Gasper is a girl in this fanfic)**

While that was happening, we see Abel Hyoudou. This man was the older brother to Akito Hyoudou and right now he was in a bad mood and a good mood. He was in a Bad mood because he saw as that little girl was beaten down and killed. How no one had the courage to even save her. But, he was in good mood because the person he was after was here and he loved doing what does best and that was kill.

"Well, Well." "I knew vampires were assholes, but this is ridicules!" Abel was very pissed.

But then he smirked.

"Oh well, to bad for them is that I am not going to show any bit of mercy."

***SNAP* **

As Abel snapped his finger, a big shadow was on Abel, when suddenly...

***CRASH***

A large like robot drops down, landing on it's feet near Abel. The entire thing looked like some kind of skeleton. It's bones were red. The bones are being held together by Fibers which mimics muscles. The one thing that makes it most noticeable is torso. It represented a mans torso. On both of it's forearms are extra large mini-guns and on both of it's shoulders are large metal cases that were loaded with lock-on missile.

This was red rage, Abel's best weapon that would always stay with him.

"Are ready to do this Red Rage." asked Abel

Red rage howled loudly enough to shake all of Romania.

"Alright then, LET'S DO THIS SHIT!"

With that yell, Abel pulled out a long Katana that was wrapped up.

This katana was Aftershadow, a weapon that able liked to use.

Jumping and grabbing Red Rage Arm, Red Rage was charging straight into vampire territory.

(scene change: Romania)

As the vampire were doing what they want, they felt the ground shake.

***RUMBLE***

***RUMBLE***

***RUMBLE***

***RUMBLE***

***RUMBLE***

***RUMBLE***

As the shaking and rumbling were getting stronger and heavier, the vampires looked in the direction of were it was coming from.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

The vampires were running as Red rage was charging straight in without care.

As Soon as Red Rage Got a good enough distance, It started firing bullets and rockets at the vampire civilians.

"Aaaah!"

"Gah!

"Iyaaaah!"

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG* **

Vampire's were ether being shot by large bullets or blown up by missiles.

Red Rage was unleashing a storm of bullets and missiles.

While that storm was happening, Abel jumped off Red Rage's arm.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Abel Smirked.

"Why does everyone I'm about kill ask that question?"

Abel then stabbed the ground. As he did that, a blue wave of energy erupted out of the ground and killed a large group of vampire that were running away.

"WE NEED HELP!"

(scene change: Tepes castle)

"LORD TEPES!" screamed a vampire solider as he ran in the throne room.

"What is it!?" asked lord Tepes with an annoyed tone.

"WERE BEING UNDER ATTACKED AND THE ATTACKER IS HEADING HERE!"

"Well, what is it that's attacking us!"

"It seems to be a man who has a long sword with some kind of large red skeleton!"

Lord Tepes eyes widen at what he just hear.

"How far is he from here?"

"He's halfway from the castle, my lord!"

Widening his eyes, he thought 'what could be his reason for being here!?'

"SEND OF BEST WARRIORS AND FIGHTERS TO DISPOSE OF HIM, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"YES MY LORD!"

The vampire solider ran out to fulfill his lords order.

"Damn it, what is it that he wants."

(scene change: Romania)

"Come on you blood sucking bitches, show me what you got!"

Abel send a slash wave of blue energy at another group of vampire civilians, killing most them as there body parts were flying.

As Red Rage got close to some vampires, he crushed a couple of them with it's fist. Then it grabbed another one and ripped the vampire in half.

Then suddenly...

"There, THERE"S THE INTRUDER!"

Abel and Red Rage looked to see that there were a group of vampire's coming there way at high speed.

Abel smirking.

"Whoo now, looks like I might have some fun after all."

"By the order of lord Tepes, you are to exterminated!"

Abel looked at the vampire's with bored looked.

"Oh really, then make interesting for then me then." "I have all day."

Abel looked at Red Rage.

"Stay out of this one, I want to have fun with this."

At those words, Red Rage stood back.

"Don't you dare look down on us you human filth!" That same vampire that yelled, charged at Abel with all of his speed, thinking that Abel could not see him.

Then...

***slice***

The vampire's head was cut off.

***Slice***

Abel sliced the same vampire's body vertically in half.

The group of vampire's were shocked as what that human did.

"Well, that was a short lived experience." said Abel

"KILL HIM!"

All the vampire's charged at Abel in full speed, attempting to kill him.

Being perfectly calm, Abel stands in the same spot without a care in the world.

"We got him!"

Surrounded by vampire's, Abel's still calm.

***Slice***

Abel sidesteps one vampire and cut him in half horizontally.

***Stab***

Abel stabbed another vampire in the dead and pulled it straight off.

Then Abel disappears and reappear behind another vampire.

***Slice* *Slice***

Abel cut's that vampire in half horizontally and vertically.

"Come on, you all can't be this weak!"

'_This person, he can't be a human'_ thought the vampire's who are showing fear.

***SIGH***

The vampire looked at Abel, who was sighing in boredom.

_'Well, I might as well get this over with since this is getting boring.'_ thought Abel

Gathering his energy to end this boring fight.

***Slash***

Abel spins around in a circle and releases a blue wave of energy to kill the rest of the vampires.

***SIGH***

Sighing in boredom, Abel jumped on Red Rage.

"Well that was boring." "Alright Red Rage, to the Tepes castle!"

Red Rage howled loudly and charged straight for the castle in full speed.

(scene change: Tepes castle)

"LORD TEPES!"

"What is it." asked lord Tepes

"OUR FORCE HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT SIR!"

Lord Tepes eyes widen at news.

"HOW WAS ONE MAN WAS ABLE TO DO THIS MUCH!" lord Tepes yelled in fury.

"Wel-"

***CRAAASHH***

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

***CRAAASHH***

The two large doors to the Tepes throne broke down. Out came Abel and Red rage.

"KILL HIM!" order lord Tepes

Abel jumped off of Red Rage. As Abel did that, Red Rage readied both it's large mini-guns and Heat-seeking missiles.

"FIRE!" With that command, Red Rage unleashed a storm of bullets and rockets.

"Aaah!"

"Damn it!"

"Gyaaah!

"Noooo!"

Lord Tepes was now in fear at the carnage in his face.

"W-w-what do you want with us!" Lord Tepes yelled in pure fear.

Abel suddemlly appeared infront of the vampire lord and put Aftershadow on his neck.

"Have you ever heard of someone called, Valerie Tepes?"

Still in fear.

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"It's simple, can you hand her over to me?" asked Abel in a very cocky tone.

Lord Tepes was no longer in fear, but in anger.

"Never!"

Abel smirked at his answer and said, "Is it because she has sephiroth grail?"

"!"

"Oooh, so she does have it."

"How did you know that?

"I didn't, I just made a huge guess." "And I am guessing that she is in that room to the right huh?"

Abel removes Aftershadow from Lord Tepes neck and Walked towards the room.

"DON"T YOU DA-***BAM*. **

a young girl with blonde hair and red eyes. She seemed to be ten or eleven years old. She also carries the beauty of both vampires and humans. This girl was Valerie Tepes, the future head to Tepes family, and right now she was going to accept her final fate.

***BAM***

She looked at the door that was kicked down and saw the man that everyone was going crazy about.

"So you are the Valerie girl, right?"

She looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Are you... here to kill me?" she questioned him with a emotionless tone.

Abel looked at in questioned and put his right index finger on his chin.

"Nope!" "I'm here to give you your freedom and a better family!" Said Abel with a Happy tone."

Her eyes widen, shining in hope, Crying tears of hope.

"Why?" She asked.

"No time for questions, time for bring."

Red Rage Grabbed her and put her in it's Fiber torso.

"Mission complete!" Let's Get out of here!"

Red Rage charge out of castle with Valerie And Abel.

Let's just say the vampire's have there own problems.

(scene change: dimensional gap)

The dimensional gap was currently empty. It's because Ophis and Great Red was currently in japan, a Small town where that evil aura came from.

"I will, find my mate." said Ophis in a emotion tone. "He will, be mine."

"No way Brat!" Yelled Great red. She had the appearance of a 16 or 17 year old. She had a beautiful face, but a tough personality. She stood at the height of 5 feet, 10 inches. She had long red hair that reached to her lower back, Gold eyes that sometimes shine in the sunlight. she had a good figure with a little bit of muscle tone. She had a good D-cup, close to E-cup. "That person will be my mate!"

Both Great Red and Ophis had a heated stare down, both flaring the energy which caused the world to shake. But they both calmed down because they wanted there mate.

"We'll deal with this later, right now we got important things to do."

"Agreed."

They both resumed there search, but they knew that they were close.

(scene changes: somewhere to in the small town)

While that was happening, Trihexa was near the place of where her eternal mate.

"Ishishishishi, I'm soon close to my eternal mate." "Oh just imagine the things I'm going to do to him." "The life I am going to live." "And of course, the many long years of mating." "Ishishishishi." Trihexa had made a face of pure ecstasy, her emotionless eyes were filled with horrific. A voice that was sickly sweet.

Trihexa had an appearance of a seven year old girl. It's because that was how old was her eternal mate. She had ash-grey that went past her shoulders. Red emotionless eyes that had faded black ring, but it was still visible to see. She wore an all grey cloth that covered her body.

And right now, she was closing in to her lover.

"Ah, I'm hear!" She spoke out loud.

A sudden light appeared. When Trihexa came out of the light, she was in a small town.

"So this is were my lover is?"

She noticed that there were multiple supernatural beings here. She knew what they wanted.

"There trying to take my lover." "**He's mine**!" "I **WON'T** let you touch him." "He's no one else's but **MINE!"** she said with a voice with terrifying madness.

She looked in the direction of where her lover is. Then she sensed that same evil aura flare out a little.

"THERE HE IS!" she yelled, flying towards of a elementary school.

(scene change: Random elementary school that no one cares about.)

"Please, sto- ***SNAP***

A blond little girl didn't get to finish her words, as her neck was strangled and snapped by a young boy.

This boy was a seven year old boy. He had brown hair with red tips that had black like cracks. His left eye was red and his right eye was black. He wore a red t-shirt with black shorts. He was covered in blood from what he did. He had a few scraps and bruises on his body. This boy was Issei Hyoudou. And right now, he had finally killed someone.

"Shut up." "Shut up." "SHUT UP!" "SHUT UP!" "SHUT UP!" "SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMN IT!" "WHY CAN'T YOU CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!"

Issei Started to punch her dead face. Each punch he delivered were stronger then the last. As he kept punch, he stated to break her skull and punch her face in.

"YOU ACT LIKE AS IF YOUR BETTER THEN ME!" "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME SHITTY AS BITCH!"

Issei grabbed her head. With a lot of strength, Issei ripped her head off and thrown it to the pile of dead bodies.

"What's wrong, nothing let to say, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The bodies consists of two boys who seemed to be a year older than him. The arms and legs were twisted in an impossible angles. There bones sticking out. Heads cracked open with there brains leaking out. Another body was a girl who had her arms and legs ripped off her body. Parts of her flesh on her body was brutally ripped off. She had no eyes, nose, lips, tongue, ears. All of her teeth seemed to be ripped out.

All of them were brutally killed by Issei.

***PANT* *PANT* *PANT* *PANT***

Issei didn't know when or why, but for some reason he always had the strange urge, desire and sometime lust to fight and kill brutally. When there are time that people would be stupid enough to fight him, he would beat them down brutally or near death. There time were the other kids try to stop him, but no luck. Teenagers tried to stop him, but no luck. Full grown adults tried to stop him, but no luck. Even police offices would try there hand, but nothing. Only his family could stop his murderous beat downs.

He though that it was all do to that dark, evil voice in his heard. It kept talking to him quietly. He didn't understand what it was saying. As the days would pass, the voice would get louder and louder. When it got loud enough, this is what it said:

**"POWER!"**

**"USE MY POWER!"**

**"UNLEASH MY POWER!"**

**"DOMINATED WITH MY POWER!"**

**"DESIRE MORE POWER!"**

**"YOU NEED MORE POWER!"**

**"KILL!"**

**"DESTROY!"**

**"MURDER!"**

**"NO MERCY!"**

**"GUTS!"**

**"PULL.. RIP.. GUTS.. OUT!"**

**"FUN!"**

**"YOU.. WILL.. MEET.. ME!"**

When Issei heard the voice, he was neither scared or in fear. he actually liked the voice and wanted to meet it. To see what that that voice wanted to do with him.

***SIGH* **Issei sighs

"Well then, might as well head back class." "But first, I need get rid of all this blood on me." Issei walks away to find a hose.

Issei thought back on what happen, as to why did this happen.

(FLASHBACK)

_In a huge black limo, was the hyoudou family. Akito Hyoudou, the father of Issei hyoudou and Sayuri Hyoudou. Ayame Hyoudou, The mother of Issei and Sayuri Hyoudou._

_Then there was Sayuri Hyoudou, the older sister of Issei Hyoudou. She was now 12 years old. She stood at five feet. Her brown hair was a little longer. She is a middle school student._

_To Issei case, she was HIS one and only nene. Every since the day were that red and black apocalypse appeared and Sayuri calm down Issei with that kiss to the lip, which Issei never forgot. Issei was liked glue to Sayuri, and she loved every second of spending time with Issei._

_(scene change: Hyoudou house)_

_When Sayuri called Issei to take a bath with her, Issei would forget everything and run straight towards her for the bath. When it was time for lunch, Sayuri always share her food with Issei. When she watches t.v., she lets Issei sit on her lap. When it was time for bed, She invites Issei to sleep with her._

_When they got to bed, Those two would passionately kiss. Tongues wrestling with each other, but Sayuri would win. She would try her best to hold back her moans. There were times that she would almost grab Issei inappropriately, But she had to hold back._

_After six minutes of kissing, they stop._

_"Ise." said Sayuri with a seductive voice._

_"Yes nene?"_

_"Just remember that I will always wait for you, okay?"_

_Issei nod with a happy smile. "Ise loves nene!" he said as he hugged his sister._

_Sayuri smiles. 'Don't worry Issei once your old enough, I will give everything for you.' 'No matter what it is.' 'Whether it's my power, or my body.' she thought as she went to sleep._

(scene change: limo)

_Sayuri was a strong and smart child. From elementary to middle school, Sayuri was an A student. She would always past test's with perfect one hundreds as if they were nothing. She was strong because of all the hard training she had to go though to protect Issei. She was able to get a good idea about the martial arts that Hyoudous know and the some of the magic that Sayuri knows._

_In middle school she is in, she's very popular for her outstanding personality, Being smart and cute to the boys. Girls would follow her in admirer groups._

_There times that boys would confess to her, but se always say no because they do not match her standards. That would send them away in disappointment._

_She evens remember on time on parent visited, that two boy's would try to use Issei to get close to her._

_This is how it went._

_(Time skip: last year)_

_Two middle school boys approached Issei. The first one had blond hair. he was a little bit taller than Issei. The second one had black hair. he was about an inch taller then Issei._

_"Hey kid, Your Sayuri-sama little brother, right!? ask the blond haired boy_

_"Yeah, Who are you!?" asked Issei with a little hostility in his voice on what he just heard._

_Both the boy's took a step back._

_"Whoa dude, calm down we just wanted to ask you something." said the black haired boy as he raised both of his hands in defense._

_Issei tilts his head._

_"Well, what is it then?"_

_Both boys looked at each other, smiling as they have the same idea._

_""We want to know what are Sayuri-sama standards!"_

_Issei looked at both of them like they were stupid and just walk away._

_"Come on man, just throw us a solid an- ***GRAB***_

_Issei grabbed the blonde boy wrist and began to squeeze tightly._

_"Aaah, let go!" "It freaking hurts!"_

_Issei Glared at both them. His glaring boring into the souls, as if he was trying to take it._

_"You two will **NOT TOUCH NENE.**" "She belongs to me and know one **ELSE."**_

_***SNAP***_

_"Gaah you snapped my wrist you little shit!" said the blonde boy as he was holding his wrist._

_"Why you!" said the black haired boy as he raised his fist to knockout Issei._

_"Take this!"_

_Issei saw the punch coming for his head. He sidesteps the punch and grabbed his forearm._

_***SNAP***_

_Issei twisted his forearm in an impossible angle._

_"AAAAAAAHHHH!_

_"If you think I'm done, you got another thing coming bitch!"_

_Issei Balled the black haired boy fist. Once he did that, Issei deliverers an open palm strike at the top of the fist to push out the elbow bone completely._

_"FUUUUCK!"_

_Issei let's go of the boy and went back to the blonde hair kid. Issei straighten his hand like a knife and jab him straight in the Adams apple._

_***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***_

_Looking down with a sinister smile. "If you want to know nene's standards, than you have to be me if you want to reach her." "And trust me when I say this, **you will never reach her**. "You want to know why, it's because I love her!"_

_Issei walks away from the boy who are on the ground in pain._

_While behind a corner, Sayuri was listening and watching it all. What her reaction was not shocked or appalled, She was further in love with Issei because of what he's done for her._

(NOW)

_Sayuri could never forget all that has happen over they years she spent with Issei. She felt like she couldn't stay away from Issei, But today was another day he had to go to his elementary school again. It was something she did not like, but had to deal with it._

_"Alright Issei, make sure you be a good boy okay." Said Ayame as she was fixing Issei's appearance._

_"Make sure not to cause trouble son." said Akito_

_"Okay mom, okay dad."_

_"I'll come pick you up as soon as possible, Okay Issei." Said Sayuri with a little bit of a sad tone._

_"I can't wait nene!" Said a happy Issei._

_The window to the drivers seat open._

_"We have arrive." said the limo driver._

_The driver get out and heads to the car door where the hyoudou family is._

_He opens the door and Issei gets out._

_"Don't forget about what I said, okay Issei!"_

_"I won't nene!"_

Issei runs off with a happy expression.

(scene change: random elementary school)

_As the limo drives off, Issei lost his happy expression and changed it to a scowl._

_When he got on school grounds he heard people whispering._

_"It's him."_

_"Don't look at him."_

_"He's dangerous."_

_"How can anyone have a kid like that."_

_It was not just student, but also teachers that would whisper about him._

_Issei was scowling even more at what he heard, but he did care._

_During the days, Issei would always pick fights with anyone. It didn't matter whether is students and teachers. When it came to students, it was always physical. When it comes with teachers, it's always verbal._

_When he fought students, it was always a brutal beat down. Not even the school's nurse could help the beaten students._

_While for teachers, easy would always say personal things about the teacher that would make some of them quit there jobs. He almost made the Principal quit._

_***SIGH***_

_'Well, I might as wel-.' Issei's thoughts were interrupted by a voice._

_"Issei~!"_

_Issei looked in the direction of the voice._

_He saw a tom boyish looking girl who had short light brown hair and violet colored eyes. she was about Issei height. To Issei's prospective, she was very cute. This girl was Irina shidou, his friend._

_"Hey Irina." Issei said with a calm voice._

_Are you ready for a good day today~!." said a happy Irina._

_"Yeah yeah." said Issei with a bored tone._

_"Mou~, at least cheer up little."_

_"Whatever." Issei walks away._

_"Fine!" "I'll see you at class then!" Irina run's off to class._

_***SIGH***_

_"I might as well go to class then."_

_Before Issei could walk off to class, he saw someone that he hated a lot._

_She was a year older then him. She had long blonde hair. Dark pink eyes. A couple of inches taller then Issei. The wore a blue dress. She is Misaki kasumi. She was the rich girl of the school. She was spoiled and arrogant with a rich girl attitude. She always had that three followers around her. It was one girl and two boys. The girl was the brains and the boy's were the brawns._

_Issei hated that about her because he believed that no one is better than him. That people like her should grovel before him and beg him for his greatness._

_'Why are still even alive.' 'Someone like you should just DIE already damn it.' Issei thought with pure hatred, until..._

_**"KILL!"**_

_"Huh."_

_**"MURDER!"**_

_**"DESTROY!"**_

_**"SLAUGHTER!"**_

_Issei didn't question the voice, but went along with what it said._

_**"GOOD!"**_

_**"USE MY POWER!"**_

_**"DESTOYED THEM WITH MY POWER!"**_

_**"UNLEASH THE POWER!"**_

_**"SOON, YOU WILL MEET ME!"**_

_Issei now, didn't hear the voice anymore. But when he got close enough to the group, he yelled out._

_"Hey!" "You stupid fucks over there!"_

_All of the, looked at Issei._

_"What do you want loser bo-***BAM***_

_Misaki didn't finish her question because Issei drove his fist in her face, knocking her out._

_"What's your problem!" Said the first boy_

_"Dude, what the fuck!" said the second boy._

_The girl ran to Misaki to check up on her._

_"If you don't like it, then come on, I won't hold back!"_

_Both of boy's came charging at Issei._

_Then suddenly, Issei began to make an insane smile. A big smile on his face. Showing off his teeth that looked razor sharped. His eyes grew largely. They also changed into different colors. His left eye turned jet black, while the center is blood red. While his right eye turned blood red, The center of the eye is jet black. Both of his eyes had golden strains on them._

_When the two boy's show his smile, they both stopped in pure fear. Standing there, not doing anything as they peed there pants._

_Without sparing a secend, Issei charged at them like a wild animal on the lose._

_Issei shoulder talked that first boy in the left knee, taking it clean off._

_"AAAAAH!" "My leg, my leg!" the boy was crying and screaming._

_Issei quickly got up and grabbed the severed boy's leg. His hand started glowing red, then his hand was digging in the open wound and pulled out a bone. He then broke the bone in two and made one of them sharp as a knife._

_Turning his head to the other boy. "**D**o**n**'t **t**h**i**n**k that I**'m **g**o**i**n**g t**o **l**e**t **y**o**u **l**i**v**e!" Issei charged at the other boy and stabbed him in the throat._

_The boy chocking on his blood, Issei pushed the bone deeper in his bone._

_"H**m**h**m**h**m**h**m**... **H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A**H**A!" Laughing derange and Insane, Issei is enjoying the thing's he is doing._

_Issei stops laughing when he heard a voice._

_"Misaki!" "Misaki!" "Please wake up Misaki!" said the girl who was following Misaki around._

_"Man your annoying"! said Issei with arrogance in his voice._

_Then four red and black tentacles sprouted Issei's back. Two on the left side and two on the right side._

_"Hey girl!" shouted Issei._

_"Eeep!" the girl turned around. She had a look of fear, tears coming out of her eyes. Issei was loving the scared look on her face._

_"**G**o**o**d**b**y**e**~!" He said with a sickly evil voice, as he send out all four tentacles to grab each of the girls arms and legs._

_"Aaaah!" "Please forgive me!" "I'm sorry!" "I want to live!" Pleading the girl._

_"**N**o**p**e~."_

_***SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM* SLAM***_

_Issei relatedly slammed her on the ground. After a minute, he stopped and started to pull on all her limbs._

_"NO!" "Please!" "Let me li-***Rip***_

_All her limbs were ripped completely off. He dying body falls straight to the ground. Issei walked over to the body of the girls. Standing over it, he looked down and spit on her body in disgust. His right hand glow a black energy, then he shoots the energy on her face, covering her entire head. _

_After a minute, he removed his hand and her face was completely ruined. Then Issei's left hand glowed a red energy, he then launched it at the two boys. once it cleared, both of there bodies were in shreds._

_***SIGH*** _

_Issei sighed to calm himself down. He lost his insane smile and his eyes returned to the regular color._

_Looking at Misaki, Issei walked over to her. He then put both of his hands on her neck and..._

(FLASHBACK END)

Which lead it back to Issei, who found a hose to wash off all the blond on him.

"Man that felt great!"

Unknown to Issei he was being watched.

(scene change: top of the Beam pole near the school)

On top of the pole was Trihexa, and what she saw was something that made Issei irresistible to her.

"A-aah~. Moaned Trihexa.

"It's him~." "My eternal lover!" Both her hands on each cheek. Her red eyes filled with horrifying love. She had a look of pure ecstasy.

"I want him sooo~ badly~." Her voice shacking. She wanted to do so many things to him. She wanted his existence.

Her legs began wobble as cum came flowing down, between her legs. She raised the skirt of her outfit, attempting to masturbate her untapped pussy.

"NO!" she stopped halfway from masturbating.

"I must go to him now." "And he will be all mine for the taking~."

She teleports to the school to confront her future lover.

(scene change: school ground)

"Haaa~, now that all the blood is gone, time to head to cla-."

Issei stops as he saw someone new. She had ash-gray hair. Her eyes are colored red with faded black rings on them. Issei could see the horror in her eyes. She was about his age and height.

Issei looked at her with wonder, until...

**"GO TO HER."**

'_Huh_?'

**"she will help you... MEET ME~!" **

_'Wait, what do you mean_!?' thought Issei in question. Then the voice was silent.

He looked at her in question.

"Hello, Issei~." Trihexa said in her same sickly sweet voice.

Issei took a step back because he was a little creeped out by her voice.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ishishishishishi~." Her laugh defiantly freaked Issei out to his core.

She suddenly disappeared from Isseis's view.

"Were did you go!" Issei started looking around to find her, until...

***GRAB* **

"Now~, you are mine~!" She forced Issei in a Kiss. Her tongue exploring the inside of Issei's mouth, so that she will never forget what his mouth tastes like.

Issei tried to get out of her death grip, but his body began to get weaker and weaker. His consciousness began to fade. Trihexa then emit a dark Green and black energy that began to cover both Issei And Trihexa.

Before Issei consciousness could fade, he saw the memory of an old dream. It was the same dream he had when he was a baby. This time, he saw what was behind that seal. It was this Girl. Then his consciousness Faded.

(scene change: black limo)

***RING* *RING***

Akito's phone began to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and look at the caller ID. What he saw surprised him, Abel had called. Abel was never the type to call for something.

"Who is it dear?" ask Ayame

"It's Abel!? answer Akito

"!?"

"Answer it daddy, it might be something important." said Sayuri

Akito nods and answers.

"Yes Abel, what do you want."

"Little brother, bring you, Ayame, and Sayuri over to your house, don't bring Issei just yet and don't bring Sayuri to school." "This is seriously important." "BYE!"

He hang up.

***SIGH***

"Driver, take us home!." "we're not bringing to Sayuri to school today!" said Akito.

"Of course sir."

"What happened?" asked Ayame.

"It seems that Abel wants us to talk about something important.

"I wonder what could it be?" wondered Sayuri.

(scene change: Hyoudou house)

As the limo stopped in front of the Hyoudou house. As they got out of the limo, they saw Abel at the front door.

"Alright Abel, What do you want?"

Abel smirked.

"Well little brother, why don't you come in to find out. Abel leads them in the house.

When they got in the house, They saw a ten year old. She had blonde hair and red. Her ears pointed and pale. They could tell she was not fully human by her aura.

She noticed that the person who saved her and new people she didn't know was in the room. She stared at them and they stared at her.

"Abel, who is this?" asked Akito.

"Well, you see." Abel scratching the back of his head.

After a long explanation on what he did, why did he saved her, Why she was here.

At the end of the explanation. Everyone exept Abel had there own action.

Valerie was crying.

Ayame and Sayuri was tending to Valerie. Feeling sad for her, they tried to calm her down and make her feel better.

Akito was shaking his head in disappointment on how vampires treat her and their own kind.

"So that's why I feel that she should stay here, so that you guys and Issei could protect her.

As Valerie calm down on her crying, she asked "W-who's I-issei?"

Sayuri answered.

"He's my little brother." "When you meet him at first, he may seems rough, but once you get to know him, he's a really nice person."

Valerie tilts her head.

Abel was the next person to speak. "Don't worry, you'll meet my little nephew soon, okay."

"Um, okay."

(scene change: Issei mindscape)

'Ugh, my body hurts." Issei get's up.

"Where the hell am I" Issei looked around, and what he saw was just empty darkness.

He keeps looking around, until Trihexa was suddenly in front of him.

"WHOA!" Issei jumps and lands on his butt.

"Ishishishishishi~."

"WHO ARE YOU."

Trihexa grabbed Issei's head and forced him into another kiss.

This time, Issei didn't resist. What happen was Issei was seeing memories. The memories of death, destruction, chaos, slaughter, ruin. The bodies of many supernatural beings falling. Lives being ended by a single blast of power. Gods falling to a mighty beast. Then an old man confronted this beast. They battled and battled for year and years. Until that old man sealed that beast. That man was God And that Beast is Trihexa. And Trihexa is this girl.

"You?" "your the apocalypse that was sealed up." said Issei who was a little shocked.

"Yes my lover~, and now you have freed me~!. she said hugging Issei tightly.

"I freed the apocalypse." Issei said silently

"I am AWSOME!" Yelled Issei happily

Issei looked around again. Until...

**"WALK FORWARD."**

**"TO MEET ME, YOU MUST WALKED FOWARD."**

Both Issei and Trihexa got up.

"You heard the voice my lover~, lets walk forward to meet the voice~.

Issei nods and started walking with Trihexa, hand in hand.

As they kept walking Issei would ask Trihexa some questions.

"Hey trihexa, Why did you start the apocalypse?"

Trihexa gives a melancholy look, and says "it's because I was bored."

Issei deadpanned at that answer.

"Well trihexa, I can tell one thing."

"Hm?"

"Me and you will be a couple that no one will expect."

"Of course my lover~!"

Then suddenly, a red and black miasma appears. It started to gather up together, and became a orb.

**'WELL, MY HOST FINALLY MEETS ME." "AND LOOK, HE BRINGS THE Being OF THE APOCALYPSE." **

"Who are you, what do you want!?"

**"TELL MY BOY, DO YOU DEISRE POWER."** the orb asked.

Issei sweatdropped at the orb didn't answer his question, but he shrugged and answer it's question.

"Of course I want power."

**"THEN WOULD YOU NEED POWER, FOR GOOD OR EVIL."**

Issei snorted at what he just said.

"Oh please, good and evil are just words." "It's all about the power you have." "Power allows you do many things you wish you could do." "Power can help you do many things that are condidered impossible." "Power allows you to create phenomenon's that have never been created before." "It's because in the end, power always win."

For the fist time in it immortal life, the orb was surprised at the answer it heard. For many year, when she asked that question, people would answer with good or evil intentions. But this power was different, he desired power to have. It was interested in this boy, very interested. He wanted to know what this boy's future is.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, VERY WELL, YOUR ANSWER HAS INTERESTED." "I WILL GIVE YOU MY POWER, BUT YOU MUST NOT DISAPPOINT ME." **

Just as the orb was Just about to fly inside Issei.

"Wait!"

The orb stopped.

**"WHAT IS IT!?"**

"Whats your name?"

**"I DON'T HAVE A NAME." "I AM EVIL, CORRUPTED, DISASTER, TWISTED, NEGATIVE EMOTION, CHAOS." "I NEVER DESIRED A NAME."**

Issei gives a melancholy look, and said "how about Magatsu, since it means all those words.

"**MAGATSU HUH, I LIKE THAT NAME.**." Magatsu quickly flowed into Issei. His body is enveloped in a red and black evil aura. All the memories That Magatsu has, now began to flow into Issei's mind at an insane rate. Then Issei passed out

"Now~, We can be together forever~. Said Trihexa

(scene change: school grounds)

The dark green and black shell disappeared. Trihexa let Issei go from the kiss. The nail marks on Issei healed up quickly. Then Issei woke up and jumped to his feet.

"How do you feel, my lover?" questioned Trihexa

He looked at her and smiled.

"I feel fine, actually I feel **GREAT! **Issei said flashing his new found power.

(scene changed: Distance from the school)

"That's were he is, Finally!" shouted great red.

"I will find, my mate." said ophis with an emotionless voice and hollow eyes.

Both of them teleported to the red and black evil aura at the school.

(scene change: school grounds)

Trihexa turns around and saw two girls that teleported here. She knew who they are. When Issei saw Trihexa turned, he looked in the same direction as trihexa and the little girl and the older one. Issei also knew who they were because of Magatsu's memories.

"Hello Great Red, Ophis~." said Trihexa with a sickly angry tone.

"**YOU**, What are you doing here." Said great red in a threatening voice as she glared at some she remembers.

Ophis however didn't really care about who this woman is. Her eyes were possessively locked on Issei. To her, Issei was the one and only person she cares about at the moment.

Issei stared back at her in wonder on why she's looking at him like that.

**"I THINKS SHE WANTS YOU."**

_'Wait, you can talk to me through my mind_!?'

**"OF COURSE, YOU ARE MY HOST AFTER ALL, NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH."**

Issei mentally sighs.

"It's simple~, I'm here for my mate~. She said hugging.

Now Ophis was angry for the first time in her life. "**MY MATE**."

"NO, HE'S MY MATE!" yelled great red.

"**NO HE"S MINE AND MINE ALONE**!" yelled Trihexa with hatred and venom in his voice.

Ophis charged a purple and black energy.

Great red charged a Crimson red energy.

Trihexa charged a dark green and black energy.

Just as they were about to fire, it was all absorb by Issei.

"Hey, Hey, can't you girls just share me." "I mean, I can handle you all." said Issei

"""NO!"""

The School Started shaking.

"Okay then let me put it like this, If you all share me, I can stay with all of you." "I can convince my family that you can stay with me for as long as like." "None of you will have to kill each other." "We can all live a good life without a problem, right."

After five seconds.

"""Okay.""""

_'Well that was easer then expected_.' thought Issei.

"Well then, to my place!"

Issei snaps his finger. A red and black aura enveloped the four of them. once the aura disappeared, they were not in the school anymore.

(scene change: Hyoudou household)

As the hyoudou's and Valerie were talking, a red and black aura appeared in the room. Out came Issei and three girls they did not know about.

Issei what are doing here, what happened, who are they?" questioned Sayuri as she was worried about her young brother.

'_So that's Issei_.' Thought Valerie

"Well to answer your questions, this all happened in school." said Issei

"I fought someone, I killed some people, I met Trihexa, I awaken to the hidden power I have, I met Ophis and Great Red, Trihexa, Great red and Ophis became my wives. All that happened in 27 minutes.

Everyone was surprised at the news Issei give to them. Akito, Ayame and Sayuri were in fear of Trihexa, Great Red and Ophis. Abel had told stories about them. Even the information about Trihexa, which was hard to find to Abel.

***BANG***

Everyone looked in Abel direction. He had a look of pure fear on his face. It shock the Hyoudou family of how Abel, the guy who shows no fear was scared out of his mind.

"Issei *GULP* did you say Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis. asked Abel in fear.

"Yep!"

***GULP***

"ISSEI!" "DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE!"

Issei looked at Abel like he was stupid.

'Yes I know who they are, Magatsu told me about them." "And Magatsu is the power I have, you know the red and black Evil aura I have and yes I am serious about this.

Abel inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm down.

Okay Issei, I guess you were going to find out sooner or later.

"Of course I would!" Issei looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Who's she?"

"Well you see." said Abel scratching his head.

After a huge explanation.

Issei face palmed at the news and was shaking his head in disappointment.

He walked over to Valerie, then he grabbed both of her hands.

She was surprised.

"Valerie right, I may not know much of what happen to you in your previous life." "But just know, that no matter what, the Hyoudou's consider you as family."

Her eyes widen at what she heard.

"W-W-Why?" she ask, trying to hold back her tears.

"It's simple, someone like you should deserve another chance at happiness." "Even if you lost someone precious to you, just know we will always love and support you" "We will always protect and care for you." "That's why." Said Issei with a happy smile.

Valerie was now shedding huge tears that she could not hold back on.

"If you want to huge me, go ahead, I don't mind at all."

She wrapped Issei in a tight huge. "Thank you *SOB* Thank you so much!"

Issei hugged her as well, rubbing her back gently.

Everyone in the room, Even Trihexa, Great red, And Ophis were surprised at the words Issei said. But deep down, they were happy at the moment.

(time skip: Nighttime)

At midnight, Issei suddenly woken up. He felt really heavy all of a sudden. Ophis was at his left, Great Red was at his right, Trihexa was on his chest.

Issei teleported out of his bed to his door. Before he could teleport outside, something wrapped around his leg. He knew who it was.

"Yes trihexa."

"Where are you going, Your not going to leave me **ARE YOU**~." she asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"No it not that, I sensed a bunch of other beings coming this way to ruin our Happiness." Said Issei as if he wanted to get rid of them.

"Then I'm coming with you~."

"Okay then." He shrugged his shoulder, then both Trihexa and Issei teleported outside."

(scene change: outside)

When they got outside, Issei and Trihexa looked up to being from Angels to Reapers. Trihexa was just about to obliterated them, until Issei stopped her and said that he will deal with this.

Issei's right arm exploded. Then his blood formed a Dragon head. The head was large and grotesque. It had many horns coming out at the back of it's head and a horn on it's nose. It's teeth were huge and razor sharp.

The Dragon head enlarged itself and consumed all the supernatural being that were coming to his house. It kept chewing on the supernatural beings.

***GULP***

It swallowed all of them in gulp. Then the head changed back into Issei's right arm.

"Well, lets's go back to bed.

Before Issei and Trihexa teleport to Isse's room, Trihexa stopped to tell him something.

"My lover~, there something I need to tell you~."

"What?"

"If you ever want to see me in my true form, you have to utter fifteen sentences."

Issei looked at her in question.

"What are they?"

"Simple, It's..."

**(prologue final... end)**

**That's the end of this prologue in General.**

**As for Issei's Harem:**

**Issei's Harem: Trihexa (main girl), Ophis, fem Great Red, Asia, Raynare , Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, rossweisse ,Sayuri (oc sister), kuroka, Velelana Gremory, Valerie, yasaka, kunou, Gabriel, Ravel, serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Fem Gasper, Fem Kiba, Fem vali, ****Seekvaira,Fem Ddraig, Fem Albion**

**The yandere Trihexa vote is closed. And there will be a Yandere Trihexa.**

**Harem suggestion are still open.**

**Even as a child, Issei is still dangerous.**

**Finally, Issei and Trihexa is finally together, for the first time in history. The Issei x Trihexa can begin.**

**The next chapter is when I finally begin with the story of Kuoh Academy and all the other stuff you know in the highschool dxd universe. **


	6. The craziness Finally begins

**Finally, I'm fucking back People. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in months. I had lot's of homework to finish and the EOC were coming at me like crazy and I had to deal with exams as well. It's because of all that shit, I nearly lost my fanfiction inspiration. But now I'm back and writing fanfiction.**

** I might write another Highschool fanfiction with Death and Time as the main girls.**

**I also want to say thank you to 'Digitic520' for his fanfiction 'The Forgotten one' because like me, he did a fanfiction were Trihexa is the main girl. Thank you dude, you have my utmost respect for doing that :)**

**But seriously people, why aren't people doing Highschool dxd fanfictions were Main girl is not Rias or Akeno. I get it, it's the main pairings and people like them. But when people are doing it over and over again, it gets stale and old. seriously, Pair Issei up with another girl to make it interesting, even if you have to change how to Issei is, An Issei x other girl as a main would make a fanfiction a lot more interesting. **

**One more thing, I already did another fanfic called (a ruthless warlock) give it read. And sorry if this chapter was boring.**

**But enough of that rant, LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

* * *

(time skip: 10 years)

We see ourselves in the Hyoudou household. We see a seventeen year old boy and girl. The boy was 5 feet, 12 inches (or six feet) tall. He had short brown hair with red tips and black cracks. His left eye was red and right eye is black. He had an average build with a little bit of muscle. He's now wearing a red tank top and black boxers. This boy was Issei Hyoudou.

The girls had the height of 5 feet, 10 inches. She had ash-grey hair that reach past her shoulders. The color of her eyes were red with faded black rings. She had a beautiful face. She had an amazing voluptuous figure. Her breast size was an E-cup, close to F-cup. She's now wearing a Grey colored lingerie. This girl Was Trihexa, one of three wives to Issei.

And right now, It was Sunday and it was 11:35 AM. Right know Issei and Trihexa were heading to the Kitchen to get some breakfast.

"My lover~"

Issei looks at Trihexa in question.

"What are we going to do today~?"

Issei stops walking and looked up in question.

"I don't know really." "Um, We'll probably go out and check the new school were going to on Monday." Issei said.

"Okay~." Trihexa smiles.

They kept walking, until Issei stopped.

"Hey Trihexa?"

She looks at Issei.

"Where are Ophis and Great red, there usually right by me when we all wake up.?"

Trihexa scoffs, "There in the dimensional gap again." Trihexa gave a bored look as soon as she answers his question.

"Ah, there fighting again."

"Yeah."

***SIGH***

Issei sighs and shakes his head.

(scene change: dimensional Gap)

"Home stealer."

"..."

"life wreaker."

"..."

"you can't, get a, mate."

"..."

"Bitch red."

'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

"Bitch red."

"LISTEN HERE YO-"

She stopped when Ophis put out both her middle fingers.

"What the- put those fingers away, do you even know what that means!?"

"It means Fuck You, Bitch red."

"Okay, THAT'S IT YOU SHIT BRAT!"

Great red charge a crimson energy in her hand. Ophis charge a black energy at the tip of her right index.

***BEAM***

***BEAM***

Both of them release a beam of energy, colliding with each other.

Let's leave them to there problem.

(scene change: Hyoudou house: kitchen)

As they came into the kitchen, They were greeted with a familiar face.

"Morning Issei, Trihexa!"

"Morning nene."

"..."

This person was Sayuri Hyoudou. She was a twenty-two year old woman. She had long brown hair that reached her lower back. She had chocolate brown eyes. She had a buxom figure were D-cup size breast. She had beautiful face and stood at the height of 5 feet, 9 inches. She wore a black shelveless shirt with dark blue skinny jeans.

"So Issei, what are you and Trihexa going to do today?"

"Were going to go out and check out the new school were going to."

Sayuri looks at him.

"So it's like a date?" even though sayuri said that, she felt a prang to her heart.

Issei knew what she said hurt her feeling. Over the years, Issei knew that Sayuri had feeling for him. More then a brother, She saw Issei as man and wanted to have him. She made her feeling clear when Issei said that he was ready for her.

(flashback: 4 years ago)

_"Hey Nene!"_

_The 18 year old Sayuri looked at the 13 year old Issei._

_"Yes ototo?"_

_Issei looked at her expectantly._

_"Remember when I was kid and we were kissing, you said that I will always wait for me?"_

_Sayuri started to blush._

_"Y-yes ototo, I remember." Stuttered Sayuri_

_Issei smiles."Well, you no longer have to wait, because I'm ready for you now!"_

_Sayuri face become redder._

_"Ototo, are you sure?"_

_"Of course!" "Remember, I will do anything for you nene!"_

_Sayuri eyes widen, she then gave a filled with lust._

_"Then Issei."_

**(LIME! LIME! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ)**

_Sayuri Kissed Issei, forcing her tongue in Issei mouth. Issei was surprised at first but did the same thing. Both there tongues wrestling each other. 'Issei is good at this.' Thought Sayuri as she and Issei are engrossed in the kiss._

_They finally stopped there kiss, both of them panting for air. Issei and Sayuri face are red. "Nene." Sayuri puts her finger Issei lips to keep him quiet. She notices the large bulge in Issei pants._

_"Ufufufu." Sayuri then pull down Issei's pants and underwear. Out came Issei's 6 inch cock._

_Sayuri eye's widen at the site. "Issei, your such a big boy~."_

_"Um, Nene?" Sayuri Kissed Issei again._

_"Shh, don't talk Issei, let me do all the work okay." she said seductively._

_Issei nods his head._

_Sayuri started poking the tip of Issei manhood. Then she started to twirl her finger. "Ufufufu, Issei, you look so cute." She started to stroke his cock slowly, enjoying how hard it is. 'Oh~, I just can't hold back anymore.' ' I want to know how it taste.' She brought out her tongue and swirling the head of Issei's cock._

_"A-aah~" "N-nene, Please do more!" "It feels so good!"_

_Complying to his wish, She started to suck on it like candy. 'His cock taste so good!' _

**_*RIP*_**

_Sayuri rips off her shirts and bra to show off her D-cup breast._

_She then put D-cup breasts between his cock and started messaging it, licking the tip at the same time._

_'Her boobs, they feel so soft.'_

_She stops for a minutes. "So Issei~, do you like this."_

_"Of course, Every second of this!"_

_She smiles. "Your so cute when you honest." She resumes her actions._

_After a while, Issei felt something coming from his dick. "Nene, something is coming out!?"_

_When Sayuri heard this, she stopped messaging his cock. Issei looked at her in question, she started to deep-throating his cock. Issei could only stand their and enjoy every second of this pleasurable action._

_"Aaah~" Issei moans. "Nene, it's coming!"_

_"It's okay Issei, Let it all out." "I want you to give me all of it!"_

_Sayuri started to suck even harder._

_"Aah~, aah~, Nene it coming!" Issei released a huge load down Sayuri throat. "I-it f-feels so good~." Issei kept cumming. Just as he was about to take his cock out of Sayuri mouth, Sayuri hugged Issei's lower body to make sure he wouldn't move just yet._

_'Amazing, Issei cum taste so good~.' 'I can't get enough of this.'_

_Sayuri finally lets go Issei._

_"Ufufufu, you taste so good Issei~"_

_Issei looks down in embarrassment._

_Then he ask "Nene, is it okay that I can have a taste of you?"_

_Sayuri smiled at that question. She pulls down here jeans. Issei looked to see that her white panties had a big stain on them. "If you pull my panties down, I let you have good taste." Without hesitating, Issei pulls down her panties quickly. Her pussy is wet, and she wanted Issei to enjoy it._

_"Ara~, u you don't need to rush."_

_She pushed Issei to the ground, laying on his back. She went on top of Issei, Her pussy was just above Issei face. "Lick it Issei~"_

_He did what she said and started licking her pussy, enjoying her lovely juices. 'She taste's really amazing.' As he kept licking, Issei wondered what she taste like from the inside. He sticks his tongue inside Sayuri pussy._

_"KYAAAA~!" She screams in pleasure. "Issei, Keep going, don't stop with what your doing~!"_

_'She really into this this.' thought Issei. 'What if I do this?' Issei pinched her clitoris with his right hand._

_"KYAAAH~!" "Wait Issei, do-_

_She was interrupted when Issei pinched even harder. Twisting her clitoris from left to right slowing. Then using his free hand, Issei started pinching Sayuri's right nipple._

_"Issei, I'm cumming, I'm cumming~!_

_Issei faced was suddenly hit with something liquid. _

**_*PANT* *PANT*_**

_"Issei~, lets stop for now, okay."_

_"Y-yeah."_

(LIME END! LIME END!)

_"Issei~." she said with a seductive tone._

_"Yes nene?"_

_"If you ever want more, come ask me, okay."_

_"Of course nene!"_

_Deep in the shadows, Trihexa was watch all that was happening and she was Pissed._

_"How dare that bitch come on to my lover!"** "HE IS MINE!" "NO ELSE BUT MINE!" **She said with a threatening voice filled with hatred._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

That was something that Issei could never forget, but Issei could tell that Trihexa is releasing a deadly aura at her since then. He knew exactly why Trihexa is pissed. He been trying to find ways for Trihexa to let go of her negative feelings towards Sayuri. But one thing Issei found is when Magatsu gave Issei her powers, he is able to tell if a person or being is releasing any negative emotions, feeling, or aura. Another thing is that is the person or being is already negative, Issei is able to locate exactly where they are.

"It's not at a date, just checking out the school before we start." Issei deadpanned at her.

Sayuri cocked her head back a little, but nods her head in understanding.

"alright, alright I get it." "Eat your breakfast before it cold."

Both Issei and Trihexa nod and began eating.

After a while, just as they were about to finish their food, Issei notices something at the table.

"Hey nene, where's Tou-san, Kaa-san, Valerie and Hitomi?"

Sayuri looks at Issei.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san are at work, and Valerie is still asleep. Hitomi is in the living room right now, she wasn't hungry" answered Sayuri.

"Ah, got it."

_(flashback 8 years ago)_

_Over the years that Valerie have been living with the Hyoudou family, She started fitting in. At the beginning of her living the hyoudous, their was still atmosphere to her socializing. When anyone beside Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis would try to talk to her, the conversations were very short and very awkward._

_But as time was goes on she started to open up to others. When she would talk to Issei, she would talk about her life before she taken from Romania. She talked the discrimination that her and her younger sister Gaspar had to go through. They many physical and mental abuse they had to go through, almost every day. How they always threw rotten food or rock. How they would say that there abominations, that they had no meaning to exist at all._

_All of things Issei heard enraged him to a point were he was releasing his evil aura to the point were on earthquake began, but the next thing he heard pissed him the fuck off. She told him exactly that they held her down, forcing her to watch her own little sister being killed. They tied up Valerie arms to hold her down, while she watched Gasper being beaten doing with blunt object, Being punch and kicked brutally and finally steak to the heart. They very sight broke her to the point were she wanted to kill all vampires._

_This is exactly what Issei said, **"HOW DARE BASTARD ACT LIKE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY JUST BECAUSE THERE PURE BLOOD FUCKING SHITS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM. OOH~, WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THEM, I WILL RIP OUT THEIR INTESTINES AND HANG THEM ON POLES, I WILL TEAR OUT THEIR THROATS AND SHOVE IT UP THERE ASSES, I WILL CLAW OUT THEIR FLESH AND NAIL THEM TO A CROSS, TEARING THEIR EYES OUT AND MAKING THE NECKLESSES!"** Issei released a horrifying aura, His tone was both demonic and ominous to the point were is would freak people out. His red and black aura was leaking out of eyes and mouth. His skin was turning pitch black. But Valerie was not scared, she was crying._

_Issei saw the state of the vampire girl and began to calm down. Begin to turn back to normal, he walked to the crying girl and hugged her._

_He said "No matter what happen to you, neither me or anyone else in this family will ever abandon or treat you like trash. Even if those shitty vampires came after you, I promise that will protect you no matter what." Issei said as he hugged Valerie. She was now crying even harder, he hugging him with a strong grip as if she was saying "Please don't leave me."_

(flashback end)

After learning about Valerie, Issei made a promise to himself. He promised that he would annihilated all those shitty vampires in Romania.

"My lover~, My lover~!"

"Huh!?"

Trihexa yelled to get Issei's attention.

"What is it?" Issei asked

"Aren't we supposed to leave to see that school." Trihexa reminded Issei

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Issei was just about to snap his fingers until Trihexa grabbed his hand. Issei looked at trihexa in confusion.

"Theirs something in your room we need to get." Trihexa said with seriousness in her voice.

"O-kay." Issei said who was a little unsure of why she was serious.

When Issei got up from his chair, someone came into the kitchen.

"Nii."

Issei looked in the direction of the quiet voice and saw that a ten year old girl was running at him and jumped at his chest.

She had pale skin with a long, messy light brown hair with yellow-red eyes. She is rather slim and about average height. She wearing a purple sailor uniform which seems to be very loose on her.

This girl was Hitomi Hyoudou, the youngest girl of the Hyoudou family. **(AN: Hitomi is Shiro from no game no life.)**

Hitomi Hyoudo was basically as you call her, the family genius. Every since she was six years old, she would always win in a game of chess. Starting out, she would go against adults who are good at chess. After her 200th victory, Akito and Ayame asked if she wanted to play in tournament. At first she said no, but when Issei said that he would like to see her in those tournament, she immediately changed her answer and said yes. Akito and Ayame was a little surprised at her sudden change, but was happy she said yes.

After that she participated in local tournaments. In all those tournaments, she had never lost and would always had the fastest time in winning chess matches. News of her victories have been well known by other chess teams who are known to be pros.

When they finally found her in another chess tournament, they asked the family (Minus Trihexa, Ophis, Great Red because they don't care about something meaningless like chess) if see could joined. Before they replied, Issei said no while he was holding Hitomi. She also replied with no and said that she wants to stay with her family (Mainly Issei).

After awhile, Hitomi stopped participating in tournaments because she was getting bored of it, but would ask Issei, Sayuri, Akito, and Ayame for a game of chess every now and then.

Other thing about Hitomi is that she had the IQ of 9001. She could speak 18 languages and learn things at an extremely fast rate were it is considered to be impossible. She also played video games and was the best no matter what game she played.

Another thing about Hitomi is that she is attached to Issei. Almost as if she would nearly die for not being with Issei. Whenever she wanted to spend time with someone, she spends her time with Issei. Even to the point were she would ask him to bathes with her, though she hated bathes. At first Issei would say no until she gave him the puppy dog eyes. After about ten seconds, he gives in. But when Issei is not around her, she almost becomes catatonic and started Isolating herself from everyone else. But when Issei is near her, she instantly responds and latches on his leg while crying saying that he missed him. Issei would always kneel down and give her a kiss on her forehead, Making her extremely happy. As long as Issei is there, she will always be happy.

One thing Issei found out is that she has a brother complex just like Sayuri, but she was more dependent on Issei's existence. But Issei didn't mind at all.

"Hey Hitomi-chan." Issei said as he held Hitomi to his chest.

"Play with Nii." Hitomii said in a quiet but a little bit excited tone.

"Sorry Hitomi, but I have do something at the moment." Issei said putting down the girl.

Hitomi instantly went into her catatonic state and had an emotionless look.

"Nii won't play with me." She said in a quiet yet sad tone.

Issei felt her sad emotion and felt bad for not playing with her at the moment.

"Don't worry Hitomii, once I get back I'll play all the games you want." Said Issei trying to make her feel happy.

"Really?" she said looking up.

"Of course, I promise!" Issei said After her kissed Hitomi's forehead.

"Okay." Hitomi said as she walk to the living room.

Issei smile as the girl walks off.

"Alright Trihexa lets go to my room." Issei said walk off with Trihexa following him. But Trihexa stopped and turned around to give Sayuri an ominous glare that is filled with immense hatred. Sayuri just smiled back at her. Trihexa seeing this smile gave her a venomous snarl and launched a ball of dark green and black energy at her.

**"REPPUKEN!"**

Sayuri launched a red and black wave of energy to cancel out Trihexa's ball of horrific energy.

At the sight of her attack being stopped, Trihexa gave a threatening growl as her body started to deform until.

"HEY TRIHEXA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Issei yelled

Trihexa changed back on how she was before and gave Sayuri a horrific glare that could give chills to the toughest of warriors or fighters. But Sayuri gave Trihexa a sweet smile before Trihexa teleported to her lover.

After Trihexa left, Sayuri sweet smile turned into a look of absolute anger and hatred. She grabbed her plate and thrown it to the wall, instantly shattering. She also did it to all the other plates. She even broke the table into million piece with a blue covered chi fast. Sayuri was seething in anger. As she breathed, her breath looked exactly like steam. She even clenched her fist to the point were she was bleeding from her hands. She know this for a fact, that Trihexa could not be trusted.

* * *

(scene change: Issei's room door)

Issei looked behind him to see that Trihexa had teleported behind him.

"There you are, so what is it that is in my room that is important?" Issei questioned

"Just go in my lover~" said Trihexa with a smile.

"Okay." Issei opened his room door and walked in his room.

Issei looks around still not getting what was so important.

"Just Keep walking forward~" said Trihexa

Issei did as she said and kept walking forward until he stopped at his bed.

"Okay Trihexa, what game are you play!?"

Silence

"Trihexa?" Issei turns around to she Trihexa without her bra on, Showing off her large E-cup breast with light pink nipples. She had a look of pure ecstasy, hunger was clear in her eyes as she stalked closer to Issei like a predator who has cornered their prey.

"I should have seen this coming." Issei said realizing what Trihexa wanted right now.

**"YOU THINK." **

"Magatsu, was that you?"

Trihexa launched herself at Issei.

**(LEMON! LEMON! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)**

Trihexa tackled Issei onto the bed with her superior strength. "Now we finally become one~" Trihexa put both her hands on her face as her eyes become hollow, she had a smile of pure ecstasy as she was blushing. She grabbed Issei's tanktop and ripped it off to show his body to her. "Aaah~" She was admiring his upper body, slowing rubbing all over his body to make sure she never forget how he feels. "your body is so lovely~"

"Quit with the foreplay and lets do this already!" Issei put both of hands behind Trihexa's head

"Eh!?"

Issei pulled Trihexa into a fierce kissed, forcing his tongue in her mouth this time. At first Trihexa was surprised, she wrapped her arms around his body. Her nails digging into his body she returned the kiss with her own ferocity.

During their fierce kiss, Issei started squeezing his lovers breast, massaging them in circular motion as kept squeezing them. Issei release himself from the their fierce kiss to get some air, only to have Trihexa pulling him back as if she was not done yet. Shrugging his shoulders, Issei moved his right hand slowly down into panties.

Issei could feel how wet Trihexa as he was rubbing her untapped pussy. Enjoying how soft it feels Issei sticks two fingers in he as her pinch her nipples. Trihexa reached her hand to Issei boxers as she grabbed his cock. This time Trihexa let go of the kiss and began to move slowly to his boxers.

Finaaly reaching to his boxers, Trihexa saw the large bulge that was threating to ripped his boxers. Without hesitating she ripped off his boxers to show a fully erect 9 inch cock.

"Aaah~" Trihexa began loving the length and size of her lovers cock.

"Are you just going to ke-"

Issei wasn't able to finish his sentence when Trihexa took his cock in her mouth.

"Aaaaah~" Issei moaned as gripped his bed tightly when the pleasure of Trihexa mouth is enclosing his cock.

'_My lover, he taste delicious~_' Trihexa though as she started to lick the full length of Issei's dick, wetting it with her saliva, exploring every last inch of cock.

"God damn!" Issei is enjoying every second of this.

'_I want more~_' Trihexa began to take the full length of his cock in her mouth, sucking it intensely and licking it with tongue while his cock is inside her mouth.

"Don't stop, keep going!"

Trihexa started to deep-throating his cock. Issei can only sit there and enjoy her the pleasurable action. Trihexa took his cock deep into her mouth down to her throat and then pull it right out to the head very quickly and then shove it down very slowly.

'_Whoever created deep-throat, thank you so much!_'

Trihexa repeatedly sucked on Issei's cock, going faster and sucked harder as she wanted Issei to cum.

"Guuh!"

Issei couldn't hold it in anymore as he released a hot load of semen down Trihexa's throat. Trihexa not moving from her position kept sucking his cock, swallowing the huge loads of cum that were coming out.

Trihexa finally his penis out of her mouth as she licked her lips. "Amazing~"

"I can't take it anymore!" Issei pushed Trihexa to the floor and ripped off her grey panties. Issei's putting his cock at the entrance of Trihexa's untapped pussy.

"Yes, put it in, put it all in~!" Trihexa was begging him to fuck her.

Issei violently rammed his 9 inch cock inside her, breaking her Womb, not caring if she was in pain or in pleasure.

"AAAAAH! Finally, I one with my LOVERRRR~!"

Trihexa moaned as Issei started to fuck her without hesitation. Issei's thrust were very strong and violent, indicating that he wasn't holding back. Trihexa had her nails sinked into Issei's body as he kept violating her.

'_Damn, Trihexa feels so fucking tight_!'

'_My lover is sooo big, I can't get enough of this~'_

Trihexa's consciousness started to blur as she felt the violent thrusts of Issei, every violent thrust went past her womb. Trihexa's pussy began to become to hotter and tighter, indicating she was about to cum soon.

"Keep going, I'm nearly there~!"

Trihexa wrapped her legs around Issei's waist, intending that he does not escape. Her face was beginning to lose focus, as each thrust became more faster. Trihexa was on the verge of passing out of the immense pleasure she was feeling.

"Who said you could pass out huh? **You get to pass out when I'm done!**"

"I won't pass out, so please, keep fucking me~!"

Trihexa mouth was now gaping, her tongue hanging out as her mind slowly started to break from the intense. Issei broke off Trihexa's tight grip and took his cock out of her tight pussy.

"W-wait, don't stop... put it back in~" she begged

Issei turned her over on her stomach and raised her ass for him to get a good view. Issei violently rammed his cock back into Trihexa's pussy, secretly missing how hot and tight it is before he pulled it back out.

"My lover, I'm about to cum~"

"So am I!"

Nearly reaching their climax, Issei sticked his left index finger in Trihexa's anus while pinching her clitoris with his right hand.

"AAAAAAHHHH~!" Trihexa moan loudly at sudden intense pleasure.

Issei's thrust became more faster and wild as he is approaching his climax.

"Issei!, I love you~!" Trihexa body began to give out from the extreme pleasure she's feeling.

"GUUUH!" With one final thrust, Issei rammed his cock in Trihexa's pussy. He released his hot, thick semen inside with out even thinking.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!"

Trihexa screamed as she felt the hot semen go inside her.

Issei slowly pulled his cock out. As it came out, the hot semen inside Trihexa start to spurt out.

**(LEMON HAS ENDED)**

Both Issei and Trihexa were panting, taking deep and heavy breaths as they finally begin to relax. Both of them drenched in sweat.

"Your still awake... right Trihexa?" Issei said in the middle of his heavy breathing

"Y-yeah~" Trihexa said in a quivering voice.

"Good... lets go... to the bath room... and wash up."

Issei got up and went to pick up Trihexa.

"KYAAAA~!" Trihexa squealed as Issei grabbed her right shoulder.

"Great, I fucked her to the point were her whole body is sensitive. But it was still awesome."

Issei picked her up like a princess, ignoring the squeals.

* * *

(scene change: outside the hyoudou house.)

After Issei and Trihexa finished bathing, cleaning themselves of any sweat on their bodies. Once they finished, Trihexa wore a grey dress, with a red ribbon tied into her hair, black heel shoes.

While Issei wore Red T-shirt that had black flames and golden skull and the back of his shirt. He wore a black jeans that had golden cracks and red and black shoes.

"Well lets check out this kouh academy, maybe it might be interesting." Issei said to Trihexa

"I only care for you~" Trihexa said as she wrapped her arm around his.

Issei started chuckling.

"Alright then, lets Go."

Issei and Trihexa began to walk off to Kouh academy.

* * *

(scene change: Kouh academy: school gate)

Issei and Trihexa finally reached the destination, Kouh academy, The school Issei, Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, Hitomi are going to as secend year students starting tomorrow.

Issei and Trihexa jumped the gate the was blocking.

"My lover." Trihexa's voice was not sweet, but calm and cold.

"I know, I sense them as well." He said sense the devils that are at the school. "Why don't we find them."

Trihexa's looks at him emotionlessly.

"I know what your thinking and trust me, I don't want to be friendly either." Issei said calming down Trihexa's anger. " I just want to give them a little hello, for them to understand."

Trihexa gives him a confused look.

"You'll understand when we see them." Issei said while walking with Trihexa.

'_**I won't let them have him, HE'S MINE, NO ONE ELSE BUT MINE!' **_Trihexa thought with absolute venom as she remember all the times those filthy supernatural being tried to take Issei away from her.

'_Great, now she's pissed. I hope she doesn't kill them just yet, I need to have my_ fun.' Issei thought as a dangerous smile appeared on his face.

'_Hm?_'

Issei looked off to the side as felt a malicious and alluring. Issei looked up to see a girl on top of a beam pole. She had astonishing beauty. She has black hair and long twintails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's position represent her "time". She wore a dress that is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita with uneven twintails. On her head she usually wears a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose.

She staring at him with a alluring smile as she waved.

'_Who is that girl!?_' Issei wondered

**"THAT ISN'T A GIRL, THAT IS SPIRIT." **Magatsu informing Issei on who she is.

'_A spirit? well for a spirit, she has a delicious aura I can't ignore.' _Issei commenting about her presence. '_So, what's her name?_' Issei asked

**"HER NAME IS TOKISAKI KURUMI. WHY DO ASK?" **Magatsu wondering why.

'_If someone, something, or some being has that kind of aura, I just can't ignore it. I want to know more about_ her.'

**"WELL FOR HOST YOU DEFINETLY ARE INTERESTING."** Magatsu made a comment.

"My lover, what are you looking **AT!?**" Trihexa asked in a threating voice.

"Ah, I was looking in the direction of a malicious aura." Issei answered her question

Trihexa narrowed her eyes at him.

***SIGH***

Issei sighed and pulled Trihexa into a kiss. Trihexa returned the kiss.

After a while, they let go of the kiss.

"Don't worry Trihexa, you'll always be number one to me." Issei said as he gave Trihexa a loving hug.

"Please, never leave my side." Trihexa said in a calm and sad tone. "I done want to be alone anymore." Trihexa said while holding him in a possessive hug.

Issei and Trihexa let go of their hug as they felt two devils watching them.

Issei saw a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She wore school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Trihexa saw a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Trihexa tilted her head to side as she glared ominously at slim figure girl. Trihexa eyes turned bright pink while the center was blood red, along with black strains and her eyes.

Issei gave the buxom figured girl an arrogant smile as he gave her the middle finger to insult her.

Both of the girls narrow their eyes at them.

Issei looked back at Trihexa.

"Trihexa, I want you to bring your aura. We'll make them understand."

Trihexa did as he said and shot out her Dark green and black, while Issei shot out his blood red and jet black aura. This caused the entire Earth to shake violently. Both the girls were on the ground, gasping for air.

The violent shaking and Dreadful aura's got the attention of other people and beings.

* * *

(scene change: Akito's workplace)

As Akito began to work on files that were sended to him, the violent earthquake started and he felt an ominous and evil auras from Trihexa and his son.

"Looks like Issei is making his move." Akito said in grimace. "Don't worry son, I'll make sure they'll regret the choice of taking you."

Akito clenched his fist as his chi bursted out, destroying everything that was near him.

* * *

(scene change: road: inside Ayame car)

As Ayame was Driving to her with a happy expression, until the violent earthquake started and she felt the ominous and evil auras that Trihexa and her baby boy were releasing.

"No, NO!" Ayame screamed as she gripped the steering while tightly. "I'LL PROTECT MY BABY BOY NO MATTER WHAT!" Ayame declared as she thought about using forbidden Magic that her Mom and Dad told her not to use unless it was necessary. And soon, it's really necessary.

* * *

(scene change: Hyoudo house)

In the living room, Sayuri and Hitomi was play the game Sengoku Basara 4 Sumeragi. Sayuri is playing as Li naotora, while Hitomi is playing as Magoichi saika. The were on the stage were Oda Nobunaga the boss.

As they were playing, enjoying each others company, Hitomi paused them. When the game was paused Sayuri looked at Hitomi to see she is turning white.

"What's wrong Hitomi?" Sayuri Asked as she saw Hitomi starting to hug herself.

"Nii is wild. Devils." Hitomi said while she is quivering in fear.

As she finished her sentences, the violent earthquake started as she also felt the ominous and evil aura's that Trihexa and Issei released.

Sayuri used her magic to bring up a barrier to make sure the house does not break apart.

'_How dare those supernatural beings get near MY Ototo!_' Sayuri thought in anger.

"What is Happening. Nii, where are you?" Hitomi pleaded as she was shaking.

Sayuri pulled Hitomi into a hug.

"Hitomi, do you remember when we told you that the supernatural exist?" Sayuri asked Hitomi.

Hitomi nodded.

"Their trying to take Issei from us!" Sayuri said.

Hitomi stopped shaking as the works repeated into her head, "Take Issei from us!" The words kept repeating and repeating.

"No! I don't want Nii to leave! Nii should stay with me!" Hitomi screamed as she wanted her Nii right here, right now.

"Don't worry Hitomi, Issei WILL stay with us!" Sayuri promised.

'_Nii, please come back to me._'

* * *

(scene change: Valerie room)

Valerie was finally awake. As she went to her bathroom to brushed her teeth, she stopped as she felt something.

"What horrifying auras. What are Issei and Trihexa doing?" Valerie wondered in grimace.

Suddenly the violent earthquake started and Valerie lost her balance, resulting with her falling.

"Something horrible is going to happen. I just know it."

* * *

(scene change: outside a abandoned secret base)

As Abel was leaving the abandoned base that had information about certain terrorists and groups, he noticed how Red Rage stopped moving.

"Yo red rage, did you get cold feet or something."

Red Rage didn't make a single movement, until it started to clutch his head.

"Oi, what's wrong with you!?"

Then the violent earthquake started and He felt the ominous and evil auras that Trihexa and Issei released.

Red Rage started howling as it begins to run around in circles.

"Ha! So my nephew has finally interact with them." Abel said with a smirk

He pulls out his phoned and texted a message to the Hyoudou family (except Issei) something for them to realize.

"This will be an interesting party."

* * *

(scene change: Kyoto : secret underground base)

In the secret base was a white laboratory filled with many doctors, scientist, and many people in yellow containment suits. Inside the laboratory were also large containment tubes that held many types of creatures that are either mutated or disgusting beyond enough for people to puke at the sight. But their were also two distinctive areas, or should I say two distinctive rooms. Both of them separated from each other.

The first room was a light-blue that had a couch, a table, a big chair, a 70 inch wide plasma screen t.v. It also had many dolls of all types animals. Also what was in the room appeared to be a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright light-blue jumpsuit and a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. She wears an eyepatch that covers her right eye. The girl was also holding a doll that looked like Issei. She clinged to the doll as if her life was dependent on it as she was watching what happening to Issei from being one day old to how old he is now. This girls is known as Nu-13.

The second room was blood red. It also had the same things that the first room. In there, this girl is an albino. She has snow-white hair, pale skin and red eyes; even her eyebrows and eyelashes are white. Her hair is very long and reaches down to her knees. She dresses in a peach, skintight bodysuit, decorated with red circles and stripes. Her toes stick out of her bodysuit, just as her heels. She also wears big brown mittens and a white neckwarmer, though has been seen wearing black mittens with a black neckwarmer. This girl also had a doll of Issei. But she was not watching her t.v. She was playing with her doll. Talking with it, throwing it in the air and catching it, hugging it and kissing it passionately as if it was real. This girl is known as Shiro (or wretched egg as the scientist called her).

And both of them are waiting for the chance to leave as they were promised. So that they can find the one person who has been on their minds. ISSEI. They wanted him. Their bodies wanted him. They entire existences wanted him and everything about him. They wanted to hold him, hug him, kiss him, and fuck him. They NEEDED him.

As Shiro and Nu were in their own little fantasies, the doctors and scientists were making calculations, rechecks, scans on their high-tech super computers for the experiments, tests, and activities that both Nu and Shiro had been through.

As they were working one man walked in the laboratory. This man Yoshikage Hyoudou. The Father of Akito and Abel hyoudou. The Grandfather of Sayuri, Issei, and Hitomi Hyoudo. Right now, the experiments he started were becoming a huge success.

"Mr. Yoshikage!" On the Scientists run up to Yoshikage

"Were their any failures." Yoshikage asked.

"No sir! All the experiments and test are proceeding excellently without any drawbacks or late detours."

"Good."

"Sir, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it."

"Why have you started experimenting now? You never seemed like the type for experiments or experimenting on people. So why start now?" The scientists asked in confusion.

"Three reasons. The first reason is they are for Issei. The second reason is that they wanted Issei. You've seen how they towards the videos and the Issei doll. The third reason is that they are to protect Issei."

"Okay, but why the experiments?"

"Simple really. With the blood and flesh of Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis injected in their bodies and cells and the intense training they been through, they are now strong enough to take on Trihexa. If Trihexa were to lose control, these two would be put her down."

"O-okay sir." the scientists said who was a little unsure

"Now get back to work."

"Yes sir!" the scientists ran back to his computer.

Yoshikage looked at two doctors who weren't doing anything.

"You two, bring them out here now."

""Yes sir!""

One of the doctors went into Shiro's room to retrieve her while the other doctor went into Nu's room to retrieve her.

As the doctors brought out the two, Yoshikage walk up to both of them. He signaled the doctors to move away.

"Hello Shiro, Nu, how are you two? Have been injured in sort of way?" Yoshikage ask.

"Nope! Shiro and Nu are perfectly healthy!" Shiro happily said

"...Overall damage has not surpassed 0%" Nu said in a robotic voice.

"Good. Now tell me, has any of them here tried to step out of line."

"Yup, but Shiro and Nu killed them all!" Shiro said while not losing her smile

"27 targets with the threat level of F has benn eliminated." Nu said following up.

"Good then."

Then the violent Earthquake started. The entire base is holding up until Yoshikage snapped his fingers to set up barrier to keep the laboratory from falling.

The Doctors and Scientist started to freak out.

"What was that!"

"How can an earthquake be so violent!"

"What in the world could cause that!"

"SHUT UP!" Yoshikage's loud burst silenced all the Doctors and Scientists.

Yoshikage looked back at the two girls.

"Tell me, did you feel those aura's?" Yoshikage asked them.

"Yeah. The first aura was just horrifying and ominous, like it wanted to kill everything. And the second aura was filled with so much evil and malice, it felt like a hurricane that moving at the speed of 7,500 mile per second." Shiro said with a little bit fear.

"...Analyzing Ominous aura threat level... Threat level has surpassed sss class power of by millions. ...Analyzing Evil aura threat level... Threat level has reached to primordial levels."

"Good then, now I want you both to listen me and take remember this." Yoshikage said with seriousness

Both girls look at him.

"The evil aura you felt was from Issei."

Shiro lost her expression of fear and Nu lost her sullen looked. The bright smiles on their face proved that they were happy about the news they heard.

"Really! Really! Can we see him can we see him!" Shiro asked in excitement as she was bouncing around.

"Where is he! Can talk to him! How is he! What is he doing!" NU launched a barrage a questions as she floated around YoshiKage.

"Calm down you two, let me ask them."

Yoshikage looked at the Scientists at a large computer.

"When can these two be released."

"Sir! By the calculations of the success in the experiments, test, and training sessions, they can be released on Tuesday, at 8:17 a.m."

Yoshikage looked back at the two girls.

"You hear that. When that time comes, I will take you to him as fast as possible. So please wait."

"Okay!"

"...Roger."

"Now please, good back to your rooms."

Shiro and Nu did as he said and went into their rooms.

'_Looks like the supernatural has finally met face-to-face Issei. Haha, looks like things are about to be interesting._' Yoshikage thought as he walk away.

(scene change: Shiro's room)

As Shiro sat on the huge chair, she couldn't help but squeal in happiness. She was going to see Issei again, The first friend and first love she made from when she was 4 years old. For as long as she could remember, she was always alone. No one supported her. No one gave her any shelter. No one gave her food. No one gave her love. But that was until Issei remembered. Ever since she meted him, he asked her to be friends without any hesitation. He even pulled her into play games like tag, hide-and-seek and races.

After a couple days of being friends, Issei introduced her to the family. She was welcomed with open, whiched caused her to cry both tears of both happiness and sadness. They were surprised until she told them why she was crying. This got many reactions of the Hyoudou family. Issei and Sayuri pulled her into a huge. Akito And Ayame was pissed. Abel didn't have his trade mark smirk on his face. Yoshikage was shaking his head in disappointment.

After a while, Shiro fell asleep. Akito went to pick her up and carried her to a spare room they had with Issei following. As they got into a spare room, Akito tucked her in bed. As Akito did that, Issei said that he was going to stay with her until she wakes. Akito nodes with a smile and left his son with his friend. As six hours pass, Yoshikage walked in to see Issei asleep and Shiro awake. He went to Shiro and said that if she wanted to stay by Issei's side in the near future and support him from the upcoming danger, then shake my hand. Without hesitation she shaked his hand.

As two weeks pass, Yoshikage told the family that he was going to take Shiro with him to give her a nice home. When Issei heard that he started to protest, but Yoshikage said that she can finally have all the thing she never had. This caused Issei to be quiet, but he shed one tear. Seeing this made Shiro sad and pulled him into a hug. She promised him that she would return to meet him again. Issei nods his head and said that he would always wait for her. The Hyoudou was smiling at the small touching moment.

Ever since then, she has been waiting for him.

"Oh I can't wait to see him again! Their are so many things we finally do! And It's on Tuesday morning! "Oh I just can't wait!" Shiro kissed her doll possessively as she held a tight grip on it.

(scene change: Nu's room)

As sat on the couch, she had a smile that never left her face. She was going to reunited with the one and only lover. Issei Hyoudou, the first person who had ever shown her happiness and love when she was 4 years old. For as long as she could remember, she hated the world and humanity itself. The world was cruel, pathetic, lousy, spiteful, hateful, disgusting and ugly.

She somehow knew how people are completely worthless and saw that their was no point in living in this world. At an attempt to end her life, she climbed to the top of a very tall tree that was 30 feet tall. Without any hesitation, she jumped of the tree. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she her a loud oomph. Nu looks around to see that she was alive and on top of Issei Hyoudou.

Issei looked at her and asked if she was okay. She looked at him in confusion and asked why did he save her. Issei scratch his cheek while having a melancholy look, then he answered with is that she needed a friend and so I wanted to be your friend. She gave him an emotionless look and said that he was a liar. Issei gives a cute pout at what she said, but thought of a new idea. he pulled Nu into a kiss. After 30 seconds her let go of the kiss.

As he let go he saw that Nu was surprised as a blush started to appear on her face. She looked down and said thank you. Issei responds with no problem. As the weeks went on, Issei and Nu talked to each other, Went to the playground together, played pranks together. They would usually meet at the tree that Nu jumped off of.

But one day, when Issei was going to his and Nu usual meeting spot, he noticed that Nu was not there anymore. At first Issei thought that she was sick. But after a week, Issei began to look for her. He kept searching and searching without rest. As another week passed, Issei was at the usual crying his out. He missed Nu and wanted to see her again. When Issei stop crying he noticed at light-blue envelope. He picked it up and opened to find a letter written. The letter explained that his Grandfather had found her and decided to bring her to a place where she live a better. She also apologized and promised to meet him again

As Issei finished reading the letter, he was crying heavy tears. He promised to himself that he would not forget about Nu.

Ever since the day of her departure, Nu felt extremely sad that she couldn't stay with Issei longer. But she would make sure to see him again.

"... Wait for me, Issei...hehehe." Nu had smile filled with ecstasy.

* * *

(scene change: dimensional gap)

Great Red delivers a right hand to Ophis stomach, causing her spit out her blood. but Ophis quickly recovers and launched a purple ball of energy at Great Reds stomach, causing her to fly back. Great Red managed to regain her balance and shot out 2 meteor size fireballs.

Ophis made a purple and black barrier to guard against the fireballs. Taking the chance, Great Red charged at Ophis and broke her barrier. Once the barrier was broken, Great Red kicked Ophis into one of fireballs.

***BOOM***

Ophis was sent flying she collided with on the fireballs. Great Red instantly got behind Ophis and Kicked her into the other fireball.

***BOOM***

This time Ophis was sent flying up at high speed. Great Red instantly appeared above Ophis and delivered at double-axe handle strike to the back of Ophis's head, Causing her to be sent flying into the ground.

"HA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT YA LETTLE BRAT!" Great red roared

Ophis got back up and looked at Great Red. Ophis then summoned 3 black snakes and launched them at Great Red with inhuman speed.

"What's wrong brat, you ran out of ideas!"

As soon as one of the snakes were near Great Red, She chopped it right at the neck. But the moment she came in contact with it, the snake instantly exploded.

***BOOM***

"FUUUCK!" Great Red was holding the stub that was her right arm.

Then the two other snakes quickly latched on to Great Red, Instantly exploding.

***BOOM* *BOOM***

As the dust cleared, Great Red appeared to lost her left arm and left leg as well.

"Bitch Red!" Ophis said with venom in her voice.

Great Red Snarled at Ophis

"YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS CAN STOP ME!" Great Red instantly regenerated the body parts that were blown up.

In an instant, Great Red appeared in front of Ophis to delivers a spinning-heel kick. But Ophis summoned another snake and teleported as Great Red kicked the Snake.

***BOOM***

"FUCK, MY LEG!"

Ophis teleported in front of Great Red and slapped Great Red with her hand covered in with black energy.

***SMACK***

"Bitch Red."

Great Red instantly got up.

"WHY YOU LITT-"

Great Red couldn't finished her sentence because of the Dimensional Gap was shaking violently.

"My mate." Ophis said with hollow eyes.

"And Trihexa? What the hell are those two doing!?"

"Devils, after my mate."

Great Red cracked her neck as she had a feral smile on her face.

"Well then, lets teach those shits a lesson." Great Red cracked her knuckles.

Both Ophis and Great Red teleported out of the Dimensional Gap.

* * *

(scene change: top of the beam pole)

At the top of the pole, Tokisaki Kurumi was surprised at the amount of power Issei and Trihexa were releasing (Mainly Issei). But when she felt how much Evil and Malice was that Issei was Generating. She found him even more irresistible then the first time she saw him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She was even licking the tip of her fingers.

"I finally found you Issei Hyoudou." Kurumi licked her fingers again. "I can't wait to have you. You look absolutely scrumptious!" she said with a dark smile.

Kurumi took a look at Trihexa, the girl she didn't know with a cold look.

"But, you would have be removed." she said with a dark tone.

She backed at Issei with her Evil smile again.

"I can't wait to meet you face-to-face Issei. But when we do, we'll have our fun." Kurumi disappeared into shadows.

* * *

(scene change: Kouh academy)

After 5 minutes, Issei and Trihexa finally calm down their aura. As they did that, the earth stopped it's violent earthquake.

"Well then, that was entertaining." Issei said as he was amused at what he did.

"..." Trihexa was still glaring ominously.

"come on Trihexa, let's get out of here." Issei said playfully as he grabbed Trihexa's shoulder.

Issei and Trihexa were walking away from the devils as they were getting up.

"Hold up." Issei stopped with Trihexa

"?" Trihexa looked at her lover in confusion.

Suddenly, Great Red and Ophis teleported above Issei and Trihexa.

"What's up you two. Are you done fighting."

"..."

Ophis sat on Issei's left shoulder.

"My mate."

Great Red stood in front of Issei.

"So? Where are the devils?" Great Red asked in anticipation

Issei pointed behind him.

Great Red cracked her knuckles and began to walk toward them, but Issei put out his arm to stop her.

"!?"

"I know what your thinking. Trust me I want to destroy them as well, but if we keep them alive a little bit longer, then we send there mangled bodies back to their families. Since they look like royalty to devils, then we can rile the devils up and then destroy them."

Great Red had a feral smile as she heard the idea.

"Alright, I'll go along with this idea of yours. But you have to own up for stopping."

Issei looked at Great Red in confusion.

Great Red pushed Ophis of Issei's shoulder and pulled Issei into a fierce kiss on the lips..

Both Issei and Trihexa was surprised at what at Great Red is doing now. But Trihexa's rage to kill was at her highest.

Great Red finally let go of Issei and said "That was my first kiss. You better enjoy it!"

"Y-yeah."

Trihexa attacks Great Red with a fist covered in Dark green energy. Great Red caught her fist the moment she saw it.

"Is that it!" Great Red taunted, but felt a sharp pain in her right thigh. She looks down and saw sickly-green tentacle piercing her leg.

"YOU BITCH!" Great red pulled Trihexa into a headbutt. This caused Trihexa to stager back and take the tentacle out of Great Red leg. But before they could continue, Issei stood in the middle of them.

"Calm down, you two. Save your killing intent until it's time to act, okay."

Both Great Red and Trihexa growl at each other.

"You okay Ophis?" Issei asked

Ophis floated in front of Issei and pulled him into a kiss as she hugged him possessively.

As Ophis let go of the kiss, Issei looked behind to see that Trihexa and Great Red were still growling at each other.

***SIGH* **

Issei sighed as he thought it was going to be rough living like this.

"Lets just get out of here already!" When Issei said that, Ophis sat on his right shoulder, Trihexa and Great Red stopped growling at each other. All four of them teleported back at the Hyoudou household.

* * *

(scene change: occult research club)

"Rias." The slim figured girl said seriously.

"I know Sona." The buxom figure girl said seriously.

"We need to keep an eye on him. If that person was able to have Ophis and two other people who has power to actually shake the Earth, then we'll have to dispose of him." Sona said.

"Although I agree with you on watching him, it's dangerous to try and kill him. You saw that he had Ophis and two other people with an immense of power at his side. So don't you think it would best to have him at our side." Rias said.

"Rias. You felt how strong his Evil and Malice is. I don't think he would join our side." Sona said as she narrowed her eyes.

"You could be wrong. He deserves a chance at least." Rias said as she thought of ways of having them serve her.

Sona narrowed her eyes, but then sighed.

"Fine Rias, but if he goes to far then I'm taking action." Sona said.

* * *

(Scene change: Hyoudou household)

"Well, at least were finally home." Issei said as he stretched

"Well if you need me, I will at be at Las Vegas." Great Red said.

"Why?" Issei questioned

"They're holding a motorcycle race there. I'm not going to miss that!" Great Red said in excitement.

"Oh! Have fun then." Issei said as Great Red teleported to Las Vegas.

Ophis tapped Issei's shoulder which caused him to look at her.

"My mate, Dimensional Gap."

Issei knew that she wanted to have her silence there.

"Fine, you can go."

Ophis teleported to the Dimensional Gap.

Issei felt the presence of multiple supernatural beings. Her felt Trihexa gripped his shoulder as she had a maniacal smile on her face.

"Go ahead, take as much time as need." Issei said as Trihexa Teleported to the supernatural beings that were coming to his house.

***SIGH***

"I"M HOME!"

Issei heard multiple footsteps coming to him. Out came Valerie, Sayuri, Hitomi.

"Ototo!"

"Nii!"

"Issei-kun!"

All three girls tackled Issei into a hug.

"Ototo! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Did they hurt you!?" Sayuri questioned as she showered Issei with kisses.

"Nii, Your here! Please don't leave me! Nii must stay with me!" Hitomi cried as she hugged his leg.

"Where were you Issei-kun!? I was so worry about! At least tell me when you leaving!" Valerie said as she held Issei in a tight embrace.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm fine okay!" Issei said while trying to calm them down.

"What do you mean Ototo!? You and Trihexa were releasing a lot power. We were worried that you were injury in any sort of way." Sayuri Said with a worried tone

"Both Hitomi and Valerie nodded.

"Look, let just relax. Stuff happened, so lets just forget about what happen and have fun, alright." Issei said as he sighed

"If you say so Issei." Sayuri reluctantly decided to let it go.

Issei looked down him to see that Hitomi lightly tugged his pants.

"Nii. Game." Hitomi reminded him

"I never forgot Hitomi-chan." Issei said with a smile.

"Living room." Hitomi pointed.

"Alright, lets go."

Issei looked behind him to see that Valerie tugged on his shirt. Issei looked at her in question.

"Um, I'm a little hungry. If it's okay that I can, well, you know." Valerie said she looked down with a shy look as she blushed.

"Go ahead." Issei said as he took of his shirt and tank top.

Valerie's blushed color as she wrapped her arms around Issei with passion as she sinked her fangs into Issei's neck. Issei could feel his blood moving, but he had a little blush on his face. Hitomi took out her phone and took a picture of what they we doing.

"Vampire love." Hitomi commented

"Valerie, you can't make him your mate just yet~" Sayuri said as she was teasing Valerie.

Valerie face was color of a tomato.

"I don't mind really. Think of all the night we could spend together, eh Valerie~" Issi said teasingly as he caressed her cheek softly.

Valerie took her fangs out and feel back as she fainted with a nose bleed.

"Ahahahaha. I was just joking kid." Issei said as he was laughing.

"Nii, your horrible." Hitomi said

"I know that. But hey, you would like that idea if you were a vampire, eh Hitomi." Issei said with a sly smile.

"Nii, I don't like you."

"Yeah I love you to." Issei said as he picked up Valerie in a bridal style. "Come on." Issei started to walk into the living room

* * *

(scene change: night time: Issei room)

Night time appeared after a long competition of random games that both Issei and Hitomi were playing. From online video games to playing go fish, they had the score of 158 victories, 49 loses, 26 ties. But Sayuri, Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and Valerie had to make them stop because they were starting to get tired of the epic and yet dull competitions of games.

"Why did they get involve, I was just about win to." Issei grumbled "Whatever, lets just go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Issei said with a dark smile.

As Issei closed his eyes, he felt pressure on his chest, her right and left arm, and his right leg.

"Goodnight you four."

""""Goodnight!"""" Trihexa, Great red, Ophis, And Hitomi said at the same.

* * *

(scene change: Issei's mindscape)

Inside Issei's mind is Magatsu, the primordial being of all that is Evil. "SHE" was in her human form. She had an outstanding voluptuous figure. She had Black hair with red tips that reached to her legs. Her left eye is red and her right eye is black. She had a completely beautiful face. Her height is 7 feet, 4 inches. Her breast size were a H-cup. She wore a red dress that had black cracks all over the whole dress.

Right was contemplating on something that was bothering her, but it's also intriguing.

**"OUT OF ALL THE HOST I HAVE, WHY CAN'T I SEE INTO HIS MIND." **Magatsu is completely confused.

**"IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S TRYING TO KEEP HIS MIND AWAY FROM ME." **Magatsu looks to the left

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF." **Magatsu asked the person to her right

"He's only a boy that is abusing his power like a boy." The man said as he clenched his fist

**"YOU WERE ALSO ABUSING YOUR POWER. WHO KNOWS, MAYBE HE CAN DO SOMETHING THAT WAS BETTER THEN YOUR VICTORY OF THE BIBICAL GOD." **Magatsu commented.

"Hahahahahahaha, If he could do something more interesting then that, Then I might spare a few words with him." The man disappeared with a laugh.

**"Issei Hyoudou, WHAT AN INTERESTING HOST." **Magatsu said with a dark smile

* * *

(scene change: Issei dream)

"Where the fuck am I?" Issei looked around to see that he at the side of a volcano.

"The top." a Female voice said

"Huh?" Issei looked around in confusing.

"Reach to the top Issei. Please reach me." The female voice said as if she wanted Issei to reach to the top.

"The top?" Issei looked up. "Okay." Issei started to fly up there.

Once he reached to the top, he looked into the volcano to see that it was active. As he kept looking, he noticed that most of the lava has hardened to the point were it is considered walkable. But their was one thing that caught his attention.

"Is that a Japanese Shrine Temple!? What the fuck is that doing in the middle of a volcano!" Issei floated down to the hardened lava. As he landed, he couldn't help but gaze and wonder how a temple is able to remain in a volcano.

Suddenly, Issei grabbed something furry from behind and did and overhead toss, sending it into the ground. When he looked down, he saw that it was a fully grown tiger.

"Well for animal, you definitely good at sneaking up at people." Issei said with cocky smile

"[For a human who has no form of skills, techniques, and full of opening, you definitely are aware of your surroundings.]" the tiger said without moving it's mouth.

"Wait a minute! I can understanding you!? You can understand ME!?" Issei questioned in complete confusion.

"[To both of your questions, yes. Come on.]" The tiger said as he walked to the shrine.

"What?"

"[She been calling for you for many years. Now it's time for you to meet her.]" The tiger said as it kept walking.

"Okay then?" Issei followed the tiger to the shrine.

Issei and the tiger finally reached the sliding door of the shrine.

"[Go in.]" the tiger said as it disappeared.

Issei slided the door open and looked inside. Once her got inside, he saw many Vases that looked very expensive and an Oni statue.

"Whoa, how the hell was someone able to keep all this safe." Issei said as he looked around. As Issei looked around, he saw at the front of the shrine was a shadowy figure of a woman who was standing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Issei said as he walked closer to the shadowy figure. "Um, hello?" Issei touched the shadowy figures shoulder.

As soon as he touched the figures shoulder, a white light exploded.

* * *

(scene change: Issei's room)

"Holy shit!" Issei suddenly woke up. He was drenched in sweat, taking heavy breaths.

"What was that? That felt to real to be a dream." As Issei said that, all the girls sleeping around him woke up and saw how Issei was.

"Nii. are you okay?" Hitomi asked in worry

"My lover, what's wrong?" Trihexa asked as she caressed his cheek.

"My mate, are you, worried?" Ophis asked with a hint of worry

"What wrong? If you have problem, then us?" Great Red asked in concern

"It's okay, I'm fine. Theirs nothing to worry about." Issei reassured

"All though they were reassured, they were still concerned.

"ISSEI, HITOMI, TRIHEXA, GREAT RED, OPHIS, IT TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Ayame announced.

"You heard Kaa-san. It's time to get." Issei said as all the girls move off from him.

"Alright, time to get dress." Issei said as he walk to the closet.

"Not quite my lover~" Trihexa said to get Issei's attention

"Huh?" Issei turned his head to see that Trihexa had his blazer. Great Red had his dress shirt and T-shirt. Ophis had his pants, Hitomi had his boxers.

"Why do have my clothes? Hitomi, why do you have my boxers!?"

"Nii. Your not wearing anything." Hitomi pointed out

Issei looked down to see that he was completely naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Issei screamed

"But don't worry." Hitomi said.

"We'll be..." Great Red followed up.

"...Very" Ophis followed up.

"...Gentle~" Trihexa finished.

"Oh fucks no!"

* * *

(scene change: space)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As the scream finally ended, the entire universe was silent. No one knew what that scream was. But this was certain, the creation of stars were halted.

* * *

(Scene change: Hyoudou house: kitchen)

As the Hyoudou family and Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis were sitting at the table. Sayuri, Akito, and Ayame noticed that Issei had a little bit of a annoyed looked, why everyone else had smile on their face.

"Ototo, are you okay.?" Sayuri questioned Issei

"I'm fine. So drop the conversation were about to have." Issei said as if he doesn't want this talk to get going.

"If you say so." Sayuri said who was a little unsure.

"Aren't you for suppose to be in school uniform." Ayame Question

"We are. We just changed the color of the school uniform."

Issei male school uniform consists of a jet black blazer with gold accents, over a blood red, long-sleeved dress shirt with jet black highlights with a red ribbon on the collar, with jet black pants that had golden crack style highlights, and red and black sneakers. he wears a goldenT-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer.

Trihexa school uniform consists of a Grey long-sleeved, button-down , a Red skirt with black accents, and grey dress shoes over a black crew-length socks.

Great Red school uniform consists of a crimson red long-sleeved, button-down , a golden skirt with red accents, and red dress shoes over a golden crew-length socks.

Ophis school uniform consists of a black long-sleeved, button-down , a purple skirt with black accents, and black dress shoes over a purple crew-length socks.

Hitomi school uniform consists of a purple long-sleeved, button-down , a purple skirt with purple accents, and purple dress shoes over a purple crew-length socks.

"I made sure to look in the school rulebook. And it said nothing about it's color. Pretty careless for a school, huh." Issei commented.

"I agree. Almost every school should already have that rule." Akito commented as he was reading the news paper.

Issei looked at the time and got up from his seat.

"Hey, it's time for us to go." Issei told Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and Hitomi.

At those word, Trihexa linked to his left arm. Great Red linked to his right arm. Ophis sat on his left shoulder. Hitomi sat on his right shoulder.

"We're off." Issei said.

"Be safe." Sayuri said.

As Issei and the rest left the house, Sayuri broke the table with a fist covered in red and black energy.

"Sayuri, calm down." Ayame said sternly

"I can't Okaa-san! Knowing that Issei is going to school that is filled with supernatural beings that want him for their personal reasons, I just can't!" Sayuri yelled in worry.

"Remain calm Sayuri." Akito said with a strong voice. "I know your worried about him. We're all worried about him. But we are going to have to wait and plan. You got the message that Abel sent you." Akito reminded

"Of course I did." Sayuri pulled out her phone and looked at the message that Abel sent.

**Issei made his move. Now it's time for us to make our move.**

"Theirs no doubt Grandpa got the text as well." Sayuri said as she sighed

"Of course he did. He cares about Issei as much as we do." Akito said as he put away the news paper.

'_Don't worry Issei, we keep you safe no matter what!_" Sayuri thought as she went to her room.

* * *

(Scene change: Hyoudou house: front door: outside)

As Issei and the four girls came out of the house, they began to walk to Kouh academy.

"Nii." Hitomi called out

Issei looked at Hitomi.

"Devils. At the school. What are you going to do?" Hitomi questioned

"I'm going to have fun. What else?" Issei said with a deadpanned look.

"They could be strong." Hitomi said.

At those words, Issei stops walking.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you honestly think that those shitty ass devils can actually be any worth to me! Come on Hitomi, the only devils that are considered strong by those weak fucks are Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub! But even those two are still shitty as fuck compared to us, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Issei exclaimed with a cocky tone.

All Hitomi looks at him in question while Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis knew why he said that.

"Think about Hitomi. From what you learned, you learned that Sirzechs greatest tool is his **power of destruction,** but that ability is going to completely Useless against all of us. Including Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nene, Uncle Abel, Grandpa, and even Red Rage." Issei said with an Arrogant smile.

Hitomi was starting to get it.

"While Akuja **Kankara Formula **is considered to be complex by those complete idiots. It's not really complex because all he is doing is using his imagination while combining it with complex formulas and equations that a grade A Dumbass would not understand. But give a few seconds, you can completely understand and how to do the Kankara Formula, Hitomi." Issei pointed out without being serious.

"Got it." Hitomi said with a nod.

"Plus, You know that I have the power of a Primordial, you are a unstoppable genius. We also have three of strongest beings who are the apocalypse, the Dragon of Dragons, and the Dragon God. The beings that God from the bible, **who is** **dead, **feared the most out of anyone. So what the fuck is their to worry about, huh." Issei added.

Hitomi gave another nod.

At those words, Issei and the rest resumed walking.

* * *

(scene change: Kouh Academy: front gate)

"Kouh academy." Hitomi pointed at the school.

"Yep, this is the school we are going to. Whatever." Issei said as he kept walking. As Issei and the four girls kept walking, they heard comments from other students.

"How are they?"

"I don't know, but that guy looks scary."

"Really? He looks cool!"

"How can a guy like him have so many girls at his side!?"

"Maybe they could be related!?"

"Why is he so lucky!?"

As the comments kept going, Issei, Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, Hitomi started to get annoyed.

"Great, now we have deal with annoying little shits who can't shut up. One day, I'm going to blow up this school." Issei said in annoyance

"Agreed." Trihexa said

"Yep." Great Red added.

"School, don't like." Ophis said

"School is boring." Hitomi said.

As they were talking, all students started to get excited.

"Look! It's Rias onee-sama and Akeno one-sama! the girl Squeal.

"Along with the school mascot Koneko-chan and the schools princess Yumi-chan! I think I'm gonna..." The guy suddenly fainted.

Issei couldn't help but give a look of confusion.

"Did that guy really just fainted for just a couple of females? I bet he's still a virgin." Issei said as he looked up to see the girls they were talking about.

When finally saw them, he saw a Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Another was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

Another is a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. she also wears black knee-high socks.

Lastly was the crimson haired girl he saw yesterday.

Issei couldn't hold back a look of disgust at what he was seeing.

"What the fuck is with this crimson haired bitch? She's acting like she own this place, thinking she's better than everyone. Like she going to get what she wants just by being here or their. I'm going to have fun breaking her and her little shit group." Issei spat in disgust.

As Rias and her group kept walking, she saw the Issei from yesterday. She stared intently at him. But Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi wondered why Rias stop, until they looked in the direction Rias was looking at.

All the students around them looked at both Rias and Issei.

What Issei did was huffed and stuck his middle finger at her. This of course pissed off all the student. Until on of them ran up to Issei.

"What the hell is your problem!?" The third year student said as he grabbed Issei collar.

Issei deadpanned at him. While Trihexa and Great Red let go of his arms. Then Ophis and Hitomi got off his shoulders. The next thing Issei did was put his hand at the top of the third years head and slammed his face straight to the ground. Issei crouched down and grabbed the back of the third years head and raised his head up, and slammed it down again. Issei then repeated the same thing over and over. When his blood bursted out, Issei raised the third years head high enough for other to see. The third years face was bloody, his blood was pouring slowly, concrete deep in face like daggers. His teeth were either missing or chipped very badly. One of his eyes seemed to be falling out.

As Issei dropped the third years, a girls ran up to him to check up on him.

"Why did you do th-" She was interrupted as Great Red roundhoused kicked her. Knocking her unconscious.

Issei shrugged his shoulder and stood on top of the third year. Issei dragged his on the third year like their was dirt on the bottom of his sneakers and walked off. Ophis and Hitomi back on his shoulder, while Trihexa and Great Red were linked to his arms again. Issei looked back at Rias and gave an arrogant smile.

Rias gave him a hard look while everyone else was surprised about brutality that Issei did.

* * *

(scene change: inside Kouh academy)

"well that felt good." Issei said with a smile.

"Another devil was spying on us." Great Red pointed out.

I know that. It's probably a devil belonging to that other girl." Issei said as they reached the principals office. When they open the door, they found a the slim figure girl yesterday sitting at a huge desk. A young bespectacled woman with blue glasses, long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs with light brown eyes. A young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

The girl with blue glasses whispered to the girl sitting down with a serious expression. The girl looked at Issei with a stern look.

"Welcome to Kouh academy, my name is Sona Shitori. You must be-" Sona was interrupted as Issei raised his hand.

"I don't care, nor will I ever care." Issei said with disrespect

"Hey! Watch what to Kaichou!" the boy with grey eyes yelled.

"**W**h**o **t**h**e **f**u**c**k **y**o**u**r** o**d**e**r**i**n**g**!" Issi spat with venom as he sucker punched the grey eye boy with a fist covered in red and black energy.

"Saji!" the girl with blue glasses yelled, but was being chocked by Great Red with a single hand as she fiercely growl at them.

"Tsubaki!" Sona yelled, but was soon silenced by Trihexa sickly green tentacles as their was one around her neck, two around her arms, and two around her legs, all of them started to forcefully pulled her apart, slowly. Ophis brought up her finger a coin sized ball of black energy was being focus and aimed at Tsubaki. While Hitomi formed a large cannon around her arm that had the words **"Bitches love cannons!"**

Issei turns around and sees what happens and decides to put an end to.

"Calm down! It's not time yet!" Issei yelled, trying to calm them down. all the girls didn't power down. "Just wait a little while longer, then we will stike." Issei said then sternly.

All the girls decided to calm down and do what Issei said. Trihexa and Great Red released the girls, while Ophis and Hitomi stopped charging their attacks and Hitomi put her arm cannon away.

Both Sona and Tsubaki began coughing and wheezing for air. Issei went into the desk and pulled out five folders. He handed them out to each girl and began to walk out.

"You wont **(*Cough*)** get away with !" Sona strained.

"Of course I will, **Sona** **sitri, **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Issei left with a cocky laugh that echoed.

* * *

(Scene change: classroom)

In the classroom, they students kept on talking about what happen just a while ago and was wondering who they are.

"Did you see those people this morning?"

"Yeah. That dude was scary."

"But those girls around him were cute and beautiful!"

"Lucky bastard!"

As they kept talking, the male teacher finally came in.

"Alright students, take your seats!" all the students got into their assigned seats. "Today we have five new students joining our class."

The class resumes talking.

"It could be those five!"

"Man are lucky or unlucky!"

"Quiet!" yelled the teacher. The class quiet down. "Alright, you five can come in." As he said that, Issei and the four girls walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Would you please introduced yourselves." the teacher asked.

"The name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Hexa Hyoudou. His favorite wife~!" Trihexa proclaimed

"Redia Hyoudou. The one who he loves the most!" Great Red exclaimed as she glared at Trihexa

"Ophis Hyoudou, my mate." Ophis said possessively as she glared at both of them.

"My name is Hitomi Hyoudou. I love Nii the most." Hitomi said softly as she hugged Issei's leg.

"Hey let's all calm down now." Issei said trying to calmed them down.

As that was happening, the students were getting excited.

"Did they said Hyoudou!?"

"You mean THE Hyoudou family! The world's most richest and famous family that ever existed!"

"Issei will you marry me!"

"No way! He's going to marry me!"

"Fat chance! He wants me!"

The class quickly became silent as Trihexa gave an ominous glare, while Great Red fiercely snarled at them.

"WHO SAID THAT THEY WANT TO MARRY HIM, HUH! SAY THAT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Great Red yelled.

"_**H**e** b**e**l**o**n**g**s **t**o **m**e~**_" Trihexa ominously said with a horrific look in her eyes.

"**My mate.**" Ophis said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Nii is mine."

The entire class was scared shitless at what the four girls said. Even the teacher was scared, except one student who was looking at Issei intently.

***SIGH***

Issei couldn't hold back a sigh. He looks at the teacher and "Can we sit down now?"

"Y-yeah. There are some seats in the back." The teacher said with fear clear in his voice.

Issei, Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and Hitomi started walking, but Issei stopped. "Oh yeah, let me say this." Suddenly, Issei eyes began to change color. His left eye will be black while the center is red and his right eye will be red while the center is black and both eyes will have golden strains. He had a wide smile that showed his teeth were as sharp as knifes. The madness were clear in his eyes. "**I**f **a**n**y** o**f** y**o**u **m**a**l**e**s** d**a**r**e** t**o**u**c**h **t**h**e**m, **t**h**e**n **y**o**u** w**i**l**l** k**n**o**w** w**h**a**t** a **e**v**i**l i**s**!" Issei said with an insane smile. The temperature in the room dropped to zero degrees Celsius, the windows started to crack.

The males in the class were scared of Issei, while the females were scared of Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and Hitomi, except for one who was still looking at Issei. Issei and the four girls walked to back of the class. Issei took his seat. Trihexa sat to his left and looked with a smile filled with ecstasy. Great Red sat to his right and went asleep. Ophis sat behind of him and kept a possessive stare. Hitomi sat in front of him, but looked back at him.

"A-anyway, lets get class started." The teacher said as he began class.

* * *

(short time skip: class ending)

"Finally, class is over." Issei said as he stretched.

"Nii, you weren't doing anything." Hitomi pointed out as she was on he PS Vita.

"You playing Freedom wars online, what's your point." Issei pointed out

"Hello."

Issei turned his head to see a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare.

"Sup."

"My name is Yuno Gasai." She said as she held out her hand

"As you heard from the beginning, the name is-" Issei was interrupted, but still shook her hand.

"Issei Hyoudou." Yuno said, but was caught by the glares of Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, Hitomi.

'_Whoa. what a sad aura, but it's so wild, crazy, sadistic. How interesting._' Issei thought and looked at her face. '_Have I met her before? Wait a minute. What the hell is with this godly aura!?' _Issei was surprised. '_Magatsu, do you know why he she has this type of Aura.'_

**"OF COURSE I DO,BUT YOU GOT TO FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF."** Magatsu said, Trying now to answer his question.

'_Really, really, your not going to help. Great'_ Issei thought as he mentally sighed.

"Well, if you like, I can show you around the school." What she said pissed off the girls around Issei.

"Maybe another time." Issei said as he let go.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Yuno said as walk back to her friends, but gave a terrifying glare to Trihexa and the ther girls. Her eyes turned neon pink.

The girls around Issei returned the glared with their own glare.

"Nii. That girl is horrible." Hitomi said in spite.

Invisible to the human eye, Issei made four red threads that connected to Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, Hitomi.

_'You kinda right on that Hitomi, but she's very interesting.'_

_'Really Issei, So tell me then, why is she interesting~' _Trihexa thought with a dark smile.

_'Simple. Although she looks human, she has a godly aura.'_

This surprised Hitomi, while Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis was wondering why she has that type of aura, and why they can't fell it.

_'How?' _Ophis asked

_'Really? So looks and fell human?' _Great Red wondered

_' I don't know, but we'll get answers soon.'_

"Hello."

All five of them were snapped out of the mind conversation and looked at the directions of the voice. The person they saw did not make them happy.

"My name is Kiba Yumi." The blond haired girl said with smile as she held her hand out.

Issei smacked her hand away from him.

"Bitch, what the fuck do you want." Issei rudely said.

What Issei said anger some of the students in the room. They started to yell at him, but was silenced by Great Red snarl.

"I was asked by Bouchou to bring you and the others around to the Occult Research club." Yumi said with a smile.

"Tell me bitch, why the fuck should I go with you, huh?"

"You might find something if you come with me."

Issei sneered at her. He kept his sneer for a minute.

"Fine! Lets go" Issei

Ophis and Hitomi sat on his shoulders, while Trihexa and Great Red linked to his arms.

"Right this way." Yumi lead them to the Occult research club

* * *

(scene change: Occult research club)

"Were here" Yumi said, then knocked on the door. "Buchou, I brought them."

"You may enter." a voice said

Yumi opened the door and led them in.

As the finally got inside, Issei looked around in the interior of the club. The club room is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath.

_'Is this really a club?' _Issei wondered

Hitomi pulled out her phone and started taking lots of pictures.

"Welcome to the Occult research club. My name is Rias Gremory." Rias introduced herself. "The girl beside me is Akeno." Akeno gave a mysterious smile. "The girl right there is Koneko." Koneko nodded as she at her snacks. "You have meet Yumi." Yumi waved at them with a smile.

"Now th-" She was interrupted

"Alright women quit dancing on my dick and get on with the point already." Issei rudely interrupted.

***SIGH***

Rias sighed, but decided to ignore what he said.

"Since you asked, I'll get to the point. Would you and the others around you like to join this club." She asked

"Nope, none of us will." Issei immediately replied.

"Why?" She asked with a surprised look.

"Simple kid. I'm not going to join a group that has a nekoshou-devil freak who is a big scaredy cat of her powers like it a curse." Issei mocked it a arrogant smile as he hanged out his tongue.

Koneko dropped her snack and glared at Issei.

"A fallen/devil bitch who has daddy issues, just because she's too blind and stupid to even realize why it happen or that you are fucktard."

Akeno lost her and narrow her eyes at him as electricity form around her body.

"A holy sword experiment failure that is too caught up in revenge just because other failures you called friends died just to protect her."

Yumi Glared at him with absolute hatred as a sword formed in her hand.

"A devil princes-Wait, wait, wait, a breeding stock tool who being given away by her family just to be fuck in the pussy and make an ugly ass devil baby. Or maybe that you want to be fucked like a bitch. You do look like one." Issei said as he gave her the middle finger.

"What did you say." Rias said as a red aura formed around her.

Trihexa and Great Red let go of his arms, while Ophis and Hitomi got off his shoulders.

"What are you going to do kid. Your little friend Sona couldn't do shit against me." Issei said with a cocky smile.

"What did you do to Sona." Rias asked with a dangerous tone

"Let's just say she wasn't much." Issei said nonchalantly

"How dare you!" Yumi charged at, aiming to cut him in half.

Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and Hitomi didn't anything but watch what was about to happen.

As Yumi was about to strike, Issei blocked it with a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a jet black blade and a blood edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade.

"How do you have the holy sword Durandal!?" Rias exclaimed. When Yumi heard what Rias said, she gave Issei a dark glare filled with hatred.

"It's not the same holy sword that the church has, it not even a holy sword. This sword is more Evil then that weak piece you call a sword. So I call this **Magatsu Durandal**." Issei said with a evil smile.

The Occult research club members were surprised with what they heard.

"BURST!" A red and black energy exploded out of Durandal and sended Yumi flying back into a wall.

"Yumi!" Rias rushed over to Yumi.

"How boring." Issei made his Durandal disappears.

"You won't get away with this!" Rias said with angry tone.

"Yeah whatever." Issei said as they walked out and went to class.

* * *

(time skip: School ending)

School ended for all the students to go home. As Issei and the girls around him were leaving, They saw the limo that was waiting for them. The limo driver got out and open the door for them. But before they could go in, Issei stop to talk to them.

"I want you all to go in without me."

When they all heard what he said, they denied.

"I'm staying with my lover." Trihexa said with a serious.

"Where ever your going, I'm going!" Great Red exclaimed.

"Stay with, my mate." Ophis said emotionlessly.

"Nii. Don't leave me." Hitomi said desperately as she cling to his leg.

"Look, I know how you all feel. I sincerely do. But trust me on this, okay."

"Is it because of the devils?" Trihexa asked it hate, thinking about how the devil would get in the way of her happiness.

"Yep. I know the want to attack me. But I want to send their leaders a message. So please, trust me on this. I promise that I will do anything that you want, ANYTHING!" Issei asked.

All four of girls looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Fine. I'll go along with your idea." Trihexa grabbed his shoulder. "But do you dare make the decision of going on without me." Trihexa the kissed him on the lips. As she let go, she went into the limo.

"Alright. Whatever you say, I'll follow your decisions." Great Red grabbed Issei collar. "You better not forget what you said." Great Red slammed her lips on Isseis. As she let go, she went into the limo.

"I will, trust, my mate." Hitomi let go his leg and Issei kneeled down. "Please, come home soon, My mate." Issei kissed Issei on the lips. as she let go of the kiss, she went into the limo.

"Hitomi." Issei said as he turned to his younger sister.

"Please Nii. Lets do this together, were unbeatable together." She sadly said as she looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"I know how feel Hitomi. But I want you to be safe no matter what." Issei put his hands on his shoulders. "Please, do this for your loving Nii-chan." Issei said with a kind smile.

"Ok. But can I get a small kiss." She asked. Issei nodded his and moved closer to kiss Hitomi on the forehead. But Hitomi quickly rised her head and give him a quick kiss on the lips."Please, come home safe and sound." Hitomi gave him a quick hug and ran into the limo.

Issei walked over to the limo driver and whispered to him. The driver look at him with a concern look, but nodded. The driver got into the limo and started it up. As the limo was driving off, Issei saw Hitomi looking at through the window with a sad look. Issei sadly waved at her with a sad look as the limo drove off.

"When it comes to other people, I can be a complete dick. But when it come to family, I'm as soft as a pillow." Issei said as he went to the other direction.

* * *

(scene change: Inside limo)

As the limo was driving off, Sayuri, Akito, Ayame was wondering why Issei was not in the limo.

"Why isn't Issei in the limo with us?" Sayuri asked, but Hitomi started crying.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Ayame asked as she used her magic to teleport Hitomi on her lap.

"Nii **(*SNIFF*) **decided to in a **(*SNIFF*)** different direction." Hitomi said in the while crying.

"Why would he do that?" Akito asked

"It's because that idiot decided to take on the devils in the school alone." Great Red said with an angry look, but she clearly wanted to be by his side.

"WHAT!? Why would he do that!?" Sayuri wanted to know.

"He wanted to send a message to the devil leaders." Trihexa said as she was still looking back in the direction were Issei was.

"HE"S TRYING TO DO WHAT!?" Ayame yelled as menacingly green aura suurounded her. "LIMO DRIVER, TURN BACK AROUND NOW!" Ayame ordered, but the driver didn't turn around.

"Don't." Ophis said.

"Why!?" Akito wanted to know why.

"I trust, my mate." Ophis as she also look in the direction.

"What do you mean by that!?" Sayuri wanted to know

"Nii said to trust him." Hitomi said.

"So I'm going to trust my lover."

"So were going to go home and WAIT for him." Great Red said with a hard look.

"Sayuri looks back and thought '_Damn it Issei, why can't just let us do this as a family!'_

* * *

(time skip: night time and scene change: park)

"How is it nighttime so early? I swears this story and time skips are being stupid." Issei grumbled

"Excuse me. Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei turned around to see the person talking to him. It was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She a dark red jacket that was buttoned up with a large letter P and a green skirt.

"What do you want."

"I'm Yuuma Amano. I heard a lot about you. So your new to this school, right?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, what do you want!"

"I wanted to asked you something."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! I BEEN ASKING YOU THAT, TWO TIMES!" Issei started to be annoyed.

U-um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out. Maybe be a couple if you want to." Yuuma said with a shy tone, blushing as she looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Ha! Nope!"

"Awesome! I'll see y- wait. What?" Yuuma gave him a confused look.

"I said nope, bitch! I already have someone." Issei started to walk away.

"But, we can learn a lot about each other, like how we can keep you safe from the angels and devils that are pursuing aft-"

"So that means you are a fallen angel, **r**i**g**h**t**!?" Issei turned around

"W-wait, I didn't mean any of that!" Yuuma starting to panic.

"You know more about me then you should. Tell me woman, who sent you?"

"No one, I swear!"

"I know you're lying." Issei teleported in front of her and grabbed her by the neck. "If you tell me the name of person, I might let you li-"

Issei looked down to swear a spear of light went into his stomach. Yuuma pulled out and kicked him off her neck. Black feathered wings out of her back.

"That's what you get for acting so tough. Oh well, Kokabiel-sama was worried for nothing. My name is Raynare by the way, not bitch!" Don't hate me for killing you, Hate god for making you have that kind of power.

Just as Raynare was about to throw another spear of light, she felt a skeleton like hand on her leg. She look down and saw a large black skeleton hand with a red outline grabbed her leg. The skeleton hand started to drag her down.

"AAAHH! MY LEG! LET GO OF MY LEG YOU FREAK!" Raynare yelled in as she felt her leg being eaten. She formed two spears of light and started stabbing at it. But the moment the spears came in contact with hand, it absorbed the spears. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Raynare yelled desperately as she

she tried to pry the hand off her leg. But a red and black miasma started to come out of hand and surrounded Raynare body, slowly eating her flesh.

"What's the matter bitch! What happen to all that confidence and bluster you had awhile ago!" Yuuma started to cough up blood.

"Please... let me go. I'm sorry." She muttered weakly.

"Why should I?" The skeleton slammed her body straight into the ground. "We're on our first date like boyfriend and girlfriend. You know, like lovers. So this is starting to be amusing." Issei said with a evil smile.

"Please, I'll do anything you want!" Raynare begged as tears were flowing down her face. Instead of responding, Issei snapped his fingers. When Issei snapped his fingers, Raynare started to feel a burning sensation. "AAAAHHHH!" The flesh that was being eaten started turning red, then it turned pitch black.

"Oh well, looks li-" Issei then felt something went through chest. Issei look down to see a sword went through his chest. Issei turned his head to see that Yumi had stabbed him with a look filled with hatred. "What the fuck?" The miasma and skeleton hand that was on Raynare disappeared.

"Don't worry, once you are my servant. I will my sure to give you your proper punishment." Rias said as she, Akeno, and Koneko surrounded Issei in a defensive position.

Issei deadpanned at what he heard. Then he elbowed Yumi in the face, sending her back away from Issei. Issei then pushed the sword out of his chest.

"So want play then. Fine bitch, I'M GOING TO ENJOY BREAKING ALL OF YOU!" Issei said with a child like smile as his left eye will be black while the center is red and his right eye will be red while the center is black and both eyes will have golden strains.

"Alright ready, get ready!"

Just Issei was charging at Yumi, Akeno summoned her lighting to shock him, but Issei launched a red and black lightning to cancel out her attack.

***BOOOM***

As the lightning attacks cancel each other out, Yumi and Koneko came at him with a pincer attack. Kenoko unleashed a combination of punches and kicks while Yumi kept slashing at him. But Issei deflects Koneko combinations with his left index finger while deflecting Yumi's slashes with his right index finger.

"Is that really all you got?" Issei yawned in boredom. "You've got to at least try a little harder then that." Issei mocked.

"Not yet!" Rias said as a magic circles appeared on her hand. She placed them together, concentrating on her attack.

"Now!" Koneko and Yumi quickly moved away from Issei as Rias released a huge blast of power of destruction towards Issei. As her power of destruction was starting to get close to Issei, he held out his hand and absorbed the power of destruction like it was nothing. Rias and her peerage are completely surprised at what happen.

"The power of destruction is absolutely useless against me bitch!" Issei said with a mocking grin

"Don't think we're finish just yet!" Rias said with determination

"Oh trust me kid, **I**'m **d**o**n**e** w**i**t**h **y**o**u**!"

Issei teleported behind Koneko and punched her straight into the spine. Koneko eyes widen and then she passed out. Issei could feel her small spine break, but then he teleported in front of her and unleashed a wave of red and black flames, scorching Koneko flesh.

"Koneko! You bastard!" Yumi charged at Issei with blinding speed. But Issei put a stop to that by stomping straight at Yumi left knee, making a bone pierce out of her leg. "AAAHH!" Yumi screamed out loud. using the chance, Issei deliveries a strong right hook to Yumi's open jaw, instantly breaking it. Issei quickly grabbed her head and send a strong electric current through her body.

"Get away from Yumi!" Akeno shouted as she summoned her lightning at Issei. Issei quickly used Yumi as a human shield without a care in the world as he yawned. Then he tossed Yumi at Akeno for her to catch her.

As Akeno caught Yumi, Issei teleported above and behind Akeno and delivered a dive kick to the back of Akeno's neck. This caused Akeno to drop Yumi and send her straight to the ground.

"Yumi! Akeno!" Rias rain to Akeno and Yumi, but was stopped when Issei delivered a volley of Red and black energy beams at them. When Issei finally stopped and the smoke cleared, Rias saw multiple burns on them, parts of their flesh are missing. Yumi is out cold while Akeno was trying get up.

"Rias...go. Get help." Issei stomped Akeno's head into the ground, blood spurting out.

"Akeno! You bastard! How could be so cruel!" Rias had tears in her eyes. She unleashed huge multiple blasts of power of destruction. But Issei absorbed all of them and then teleported in front Rias, punching her straight in the stomach, blood coming out of her mouth. Then Issei brought out four red and black tentacles and grabbed onto Rias. Two holding her arms, two holding her legs. Issei held her in the air, right in front of him.

"See bitch. This what you get for fucking attacking me!" Issei ripped off Rias skirt to reveal her purple lacey panties. "Don't worry kid, the doctor will be rough!" Issei ripped of Rias panties to show her pussy.

"W-w-what are you doing." Rias quivered in fear.

"You know what I'm going to do." Issei started to unzip his pants. But soon as he was about to unbutton his pants he felt his phone vibrate.

"How the hell is calling me?" Issei pulled and answered it. "Hello."

""ISSEI HYOUDOU! WHERE THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU!"" Sayuri and Ayame yelled through the phone

"Ow. You know you don't have to scream. Can this wait, I'm doing something important."

"NO IT CAN'T ISSEI! NOW LOOK AT YOUR PHONE! WE NEED YOU FOR THIS!" Sayuri yelled.

"Need me for what?" Issei looked at his phone and saw something that gave him a dreadful feeling in his stomach

"Where are you, Nii? Don't leave me alone. I need you." Hitomi turned completely white, her entire body was shaking and twitching as she called out for Issei.

"WE NEED YOU HOME NOW! WE TRIED EVERYTHING, EVEN THE ISSEI PILLOW SHE ALWAYS HAVE!" Sayuri yelled.

"Alright, I'll be their very soon!"

"HURRY UP!"

Issei hung up and thrown Rias into the parks fountain.

"I would deal with you right now, but right now I got things to deal with." Issei zipped up his pants and teleported to his home.

After a few minutes, Sona and her peerage arrived after feeling the evil aura. Sona feared the worse when seeing that everyone is mortally wounded.

"Rias?"

"Sona." Rias muttered weakly. Sona sighed in relief, ordering her peerage to start healing, including Raynare

* * *

(scene change: Hyoudou house)

"I'M HOME!" Issei exclaimed.

"WE'RE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Sayuri told Issei.

Issei ran to living to Akito, Ayame, Sayuri, and Valerie comforting Hitomi.

"Look Hitomi, guess who back." Sayuri moved out of Hitomi way to let her see Issei

"Nii!" All the color Hitomi lost came back as she ran to Issei

"Hitomi!" Issei kneeled down and had his arms out in the open.

Hitomi launched herself in Issei's chest, crying her eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay Hitomi. Nii won't leave you alone ever again." Issei soothed Hitomi as he started to pet her head.

"What were doing out so late." Akito asked his son.

"I pissed off some being, that's all." Issei said nonchalantly

"Why didn't you let us help you? We're a family." Ayame asked in worry.

"Sorry. I just got really annoyed and want to take out some of my frustration." Issei said as he scratch his head.

Sayuri smacked Issei and gave him a stern look. "Next time you go off to do something crazy, you call us immediately. Is that understood Issei!?"

"Yeah I understand." Issei said as he scratched his head. Issei started to look around him. "Where's Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis?" Issei wondered

"Great Red and Ophis went to the Dimensional Gap while Trihexa said she was going to do something important." Valerie informed.

"Oh. Well I'm going to bed." Issei picked up Hitomi and walks off

"It's only Nine o'clock?" Sayuri gives him a questionable look.

"I said I'm going to bed." Issei repeated

Sayuri was just about to say something until she felt Her dads hand on her shoulder. She looks back to see that Akito was shaking his head.

"Let him go."

"Fine."

Issei disappeared in the hallway.

"Tou-san." Sayuri called her dad.

"I know." Akito pulled out his phone and made a phone.

"Kaa-san."

"Don't worry Sayuri, we will protect him." Ayame said with determination.

"I just hope this doesn't turn bad." Sayuri hope

* * *

(scene change: Issei room)

"Finally, time to relax." Issei said as he laid on his bed with Hitomi on his chest.

"This is going to be interesting." Issei said as he remembered what he did.

Issei closed his eyes to take a nap. When he closed his eyes, he felt Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis rest on top of him.

"Goodnight."

""""Goodnight!""""

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter**

**As for Issei's harem:**

**Issei's Harem: Trihexa (main girl), Ophis, fem Great Red, Asia, Raynare , Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, rossweisse ,Sayuri (oc sister), kuroka, Velelana Gremory, Valerie, yasaka, kunou, Gabriel, Ravel, serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Fem Gasper, Fem Kiba, Fem vali, ****Seekvaira,Fem Ddraig, Fem Albion, Shiro(from deadman wonderland), Hitomi(oc younger sister), Nu-13, aika kiryuu, katase, murayama, Jeanne, Magatsu, Yuno Gasai**

**And just to let you know, Yes I take girls from other animes and games, but not just everyone. Remember that!**

**I thank (TheRenegadesoilder) For the idea of adding magatsu and Tokisaki Kurumi to harem.**

**I thank Tigerbomb1996 for the Idea for adding a little sister to the harem.**

**This has got to be the longest chapter I have done, but whatever.**

**Tell me what you guys think of the lime and lemon I did. To be honest I think I did horrible. So give me your honest opinion.**

**Anyway, To let you guy know, the Hyoudou family actually have a good role in this fanfiction. Why, because I want to.**

**Also, an Evil and Sadistic Issei that doesn't that Is arrogant, cocky, and overconfident. And I'm the first person to ever make a fanfiction like this. Go me.**

**That's it for now, so if anyone has any questions, tell me in the reviews or PM me. I'll answer with the best of my abilities without spoiling you.**

**That's it for now.**

**Bye :)**


	7. Reunions and interactions

**It's been so long since I did a chapter. Man, my writers block just made me lazy.**

**Whatever, lets just do this.**

**Rintaro55: Your right! This issei deserves a smack down, but who's strong enough to give him a smackdown, huh?**

**I'm going to say this right now. The harem suggestions are OVER! What you at the bottom for Issei's harem, that going to be it. So don't bug me about his harem.**

**So many of you were questioning on how Issei just beats up the Rias's peerage, antagonized Sona's peerage, nearly Rapes Rias, and he still gets them in his harem. I know what did, so don't worry about and let the story flow. **

**Let's get this story on the road.**

* * *

(occult research club)

Sona was at the research club with her peerage. They were currently trying to help Rias and her peerage heal after their battle with Issei. As for Raynare, they took her to the abandoned church. She was dying even with the healing they performed.

"Kaichou." Sona looks at her bishop, Momo. " Yumi is slowly recovering from her Broken know. We're lucky that her knee wasn't completely torn off." Looking at Yumi, Sona saw she was sitting up, clutching her left knee with a pained expression.

"Kaichou." Sona looked at her knight, Tomoe and her other bishop, Reya. " we had to realign Koneko's spine and she'll have to were a brace so she won't insure it even more." Tomoe explained. "We were also able to heal her flesh from the flames that scorched her body. We her also able to fix Akeno's skull back to the way it was." Reya finished. Sona look over to see Koneko laying down on the couch, faced down, a brace covering her back.

"Thank you. Go and make sure they get anything they need." Sona said before walking to another room in the club. _' Dammit Rias. Why did you have to fight him? Now your entire peerage is out of commission for a good while.'_

Entering a room down the hall, Sona saw Akeno laying on a bed, still unconscious, sweating and trembling. Sitting next to her was Rias. She has taken the least amount of damage out of all of them. Her eyes were swollen and red, signs of her crying. "Are you okay?" Sona asked.

"I'm terrible, aren't I? I put their lives at risk just because I was scared. I...I thought that the training we did was enough. He beat then as if they're nothing." Rias voice cracked at the end. Sona went up to her and gave her a hug, trying to soothe her worries.

"Don't worry, they're going to recover. Just listen to me next time."

"Yeah." Rias agrees.

"Think of it this way. Now you know that you'll have to train harder so that won't happen again. You just misjudged his strength." Rias seemed to perk up a little, giving Sona a small smile. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll just let him be. He did spare them in the end, so I guess he isn't so bad." Sona nodded at her best friend's decision, smiling until she heard Rias' next statement. "He sure is strong. Do you think he'd let me make him my servant?"

"I swear Rias, you act so spoiled and childish sometimes." They both shared a small laugh at that, looking back at Akeno's prone form. "She'll be fine you know. Akeno is a strong person, just like the others."

A knocking was heard at the door. Sona's Queen Tsubaki walking in. "Kaichou, we've delivered the Fallen Angel Raynare to her group at the church."

"What did they say?"

"They were thankful and asked for the attacker. I just told them It was a powerful stray devil. As for her condition, they said they would try to save her."

"Alright. Rias, if it's okay with you, my peerage and I have to get going. School is still in session and we need to get back to work."

"It's fine. Thanks for all your help."

"Of course. Tsunami, tell the others to let them rest. We're going." Tsubaki nodded, about to leave when a magic circle appeared. It disappeared after a few seconds, Sirzechs standing in its place. He did not look happy.

"Rias, are you okay?"

"Onii-sama, we're fine. Sona and her peerage helped patch us up."

"Good, so you can tell me what the HELL you where thinking!" Rias flinched when het brother started to yell at her, Sona standing still. "Do you know how worried I was? I explicitly said to not screw up and be careful! You can act like a total idiot at times! Why'd you attack him?"

"I-I thought he was a threat. I didn't meant to."

"That's not how he took it! So he spared your life, big deal! What if he didn't? What if he killed one of your peerage members? It would be on your conscious!"

"I'm sorry Onii-sama! I'm sorry!" Rias was crying again, not used to having a family member yell at her. Seeing his sister crying, Sirzechs calmed down somewhat, letting out a tired sigh. He saw Sona standing next to her.

"Your sister was also worried about you. I managed to convince her to stay behind, but you should probably talk to her soon. You may leave now." Sona gave him a small bow, walking out of the room. Rias still had tears in her eyes, Sirzechs looking at her then Akeno.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it. It's just that when you do things like this, I get so worried and stressed. I know you and your peerage are strong. You have to know when someone is stronger though." Rias stopped crying, sniffing a little. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, calming her down.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared and worried."

"It's fine. Just think next time. Now, don't worry about the guy you attacked. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"W-What do you mean?"

"He almost killed you, so I'll send people to kill him. I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Why? He was just defending himself. Besides, he spared our lives!"

"He is a threat just like you said. I won't let him kill you."

"No! I was the one that gave the order to attack him. I want to make him my servant!"

"Rias, stopping this idiocy! You have a bishop that's significantly weaker than him, yet you can't control him. Why makes you think someone who's stronger will be easier to maintain?"

"I can try and get stronger! Just don't oil someone that busted wanted to defend themselves. He had Ophis with him also! He's valuable." Sirzechs was surprised at this. _'Ophis!? No wonder he's strong. It would be helpful for the devils to have someone like that on our side. Still, he's untrustworthy.'_

"Alright Rias. Of you can make him your servant in a week, I'll let him live after I talk to him. If not, then I'll personally kill him for almost killing you." With that, Sirzechs left using a magic circle. Rias stood there, worried about what to do.

_'He spared our lives, so I should do the same.' _Rias sat back down on her chair, falling asleep from fatigue.

What a bunch of idiot's. They do not realized that Issei is beyond almost anyone's comprehension.

* * *

(scene change: Kyoto: secret underground base)

In the secret base, we see Yoshikage Hyoudou, the grandfather of Issei, Sayuri, and Hitomi. The father of Akito and Abel. We walking to the two room that had Nu and Shiro. He looked at his watched to see what time it was. It was 8:07 am. He pulled out his phone to make a call.

* * *

(scene change: hyoudou house: Akito and Ayame room)

In this room, we Akito and Ayame. The mother and father of Issei, Sayuri, and Hitomi, were sleeping. That WAS happening until Akito phone started to ring. Annoyed by how loud his phone is, Akito got out of bed and looked at his phone. "Huh?" he sees that Yoshikage was calling him. "What does dad want?" He answers his phone.

"Hello."

"Son." Yoshikage answered back.

"What do you want Father?"

"Issei is not going to school today."

Akito raised his eye brow. "Why?"

"Because."

Akito couldn't help but sigh. "Fine. Just hang up already."

"Good Then." Yoshikage hangs up.

"I swear he's hard to predict." Akito slightly complain. But before he could put his phone down' he saw that he got a text from Abel. "What does he want now. He opened the text message. It said:

**Issei is not going to school. Why? The reason why is because. Bye ototo.**

**:)**

Akito face palmed and gave a deep sigh. "Whatever." Akito goes back to bed.

"Who was that dear?" Ayame question tiredly.

"It's just Dad and Abel being who they are." Akito answered.

"Never mind then." She goes back to sleep.

* * *

(Scene change: Kyoto: secret underground base)

As Yoshikage hanged up, he looked at two scientist and ordered them to bring out Shiro and Nu. Obeying to his order, they went in the rooms to wake up Shiro and Nu. At first they were pissed off, but once they were told that Yoshikage wanted to talk them. All of their anger disappeared as they ran out the room.

"Look like you two are ready, right?"

"Is it time yet!?" Shiro asked excitedly.

"Can we see him!?" Nu wanted to know.

"Of course we are. Grab whatever you need since we will be leaving early." Hearing those Nu and Shiro jumped with joy and ran to their rooms, grabbing what they deemed is necessary.

"Well then, let's see where this takes us." Yoshikage wonders.

* * *

(Scene change: Issei's room)

We see Issei sleeping peacefully with Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis and, Hitomi. As a couple of seconds pass, Issei opens his eyes. Issei gave a tired yawn and Teleported out of grasp of the women in his bed. Before he could leave his room to take a bath, her gave Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, and Hitomi a kiss on the cheek. Issei gave a small smile and left the room.

One thing he didn't know is that Great Red and Ophis were awake before any of them. They both look at each other with one thing on their minds.

"Truce?" Great Red asked.

"Truce." Ophis agreed.

Both Great and Ophis teleported out of the room to where Issei is, leaving behind a sleeping Trihexa and Hitomi.

* * *

(Scene change: Large bathroom)

"Aaaaah~ This feels good~" Issei gave a moan of relief as he enjoyed the warm. The bath felt good to him. In fact, his dick was feeling a little to good. Almost as if someone is licking it. Suddenly, he felt a soft feeling on his back. Issei looked back to see Great Red with a look of hunger and lust.

Issei shrugged his shoulder "Sure, why not."

**(WARNING! WARNING! LEMON! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS)**

Great Red gave Issei a fierce kiss, shoving her down in mouth. Both of them were tongue wrestling for dominance to see who is the better one.

As they were in a kissing competition, we go underwater to see that Ophis was licking the tip of his Dick. Her tongue was slowly moving around his dick, taking in the taste of HER mate.

_'This is, how my mate, taste.' Ophis couldn't help but shudder in ecstasy as she started to finger her pussy. 'Amazing~ I want, more.' _Ophis thought in joy as she started to suck on the tip.

As Ophis was enjoying herself, Issei decided to pinch Great Red's nipples.

"Kyaaah~" Great Red squealed cutely as she broke off the kiss.

_'kyaah? That was so cute!' _Issei thought as he enjoyed Great Red's cute look as she blushed.

"Aaaah, is the tough dragon of the apocalypse blushing?" Issei asked, teasing Great Red.

"S-shut up!" Great Red's blush grow bigger.

As Issei was messing with Great Red, Ophis shot out of the water. Issei looked at Ophis in confusion.

"Why did you stop?"

Ophis looked directly at Issei. "I'm taking, the first go." Ophis said as she positioned herself for the ride of her life.

"I thought we agreed that i would go first!?" Great Red growl

"First come, first serve, bitch red." Ophis brought the tip to her pussy. Slowly, she pushed herself down, enjoying the Issei hot dick in tight pussy. Ophis started to blush as she felt something amazing for the first time.

"You look like your having trouble? Let me help you." Great Red said with a devious smile. She put her hands on Ophis's, pushing her down.

"Aaaah~" Ophis started to moan. With one last push from Great Red, Ophis finally had all nine inches of Issei's dick in her. "M-more." Ophis started to move up and down, enjoying the heat of her lover.

"Guuh!" Issei couldn't help back his moan. _'Damn, she's tighter then Trihexa! Shit, I might come to early.' _As Issei was enjoying the feeling, Great Red sat on his face.

"Don't you dare leave me out." Issei complied and started to lick her pussy. "G-good, don't stop! Make me cum!" Great Red roar in ecstasy.

_'Two at once! The best morning every!' _Issei thought he was close to cumming.

"I- I can't hold it back anymore. I'm going to cum!" Said Great Red.

"M-me two. I can't, hold back." Ophis also said.

Issei decided to increase the pace of his actions.

"I can't hold back anymore!" Great Red said.

Ophis nods in agreement.

With one Final push in Ophis and sticking his index finger in Great Red Anus, all three of them came at the same time.

Feeling all the cum enter inside her, Ophis passed out at the sheer ecstasy. Great Red on back.

"Damn, I never felt so tired in my life." Issei panted as he took his dick out of Ophis. "Well I might as well wash up and ge-"

"Wait!" Issei looked over to see Great Red on all fours, shaking her ass to get Issei's attention." Don't leave me out. I want you inside me as well." Great Red begged.

Issei dick shot as he couldn't take his eyes of Great Red. "Sure. You asked for it." Issei said as he kneel behind Great Red.

"Don't go easy on me." She demanded.

"Don't worry. I won't." Issei said in a dangerous tone. Without warning, He shoved all nine inches inside Great Red's ass.

"Wait! Not there~!" She screamed in ecstasy.

_'Shit! Her insides are hotter then Trihexa's! Whatever. I'm not going to hold back anymore.'_

Issei Increased the pace of his thrusting with a lot of force. Great Red couldn't hold her screams as she love every second.

"Don't worry. This will all when I'm satisfied." Issei became more wild in his thrust.

"I'm going to cum again~" She declares.

"Just hold it in, I'm almost done!" Issei groaned as he increased the pace.

With one final thrust, Issei released a hot load in Great Red.

"Kyaaaaah~" Great Red screamed in ecstasy, then passed out

**(LEMON END) **

Issei panted as he was exhausted. "Geez. Some much work for one man." Issei said as started to clean himself and Great Red and Ophis.

* * *

(Scene change: Hallway)

As Issei finished enjoying himself, he decided to go to the kitchen to get something. Once her got there, he saw Akito, Ayame, Sayuri, Hitomi, Trihexa, Great Red and Ophis. Issei gave a look of confusion. He remember that Great Red and Ophis were passed out in bathroom. How were they down here now. But before her could say anything, his attention was brought to a different voice.

"Hello Issei. It's nice the see to again."

"Jiji!? What you doing!?" Issei asked his grandfather.

"Is it bad for me to see my own grandson?" Issei shook his head in a no motion. "Good. Now then Issei, turn around." Issei gave him a look of confusion but did what he asked. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by two white blurs.

"Okay then. That was definitely surprising." Issei said realization. While Trihexa, Great Red and Ophis glared at the blurs that tackled Issei.

"It's him! It's really him! Shiro missed Issei so much!" Shiro exclaimed as hugged Issei tighter.

"Nu gets to see you again, Issei! Nu has been waiting like forever to see you!" Nu exclaimed as she also hugged Issei tighter.

Issei's eyes widen in realization. "Nu? Shiro? It's been so long since I seen you two!"

""HE REMEMBERS US!"" Nu and Shiro said at the same time.

"How can I forget you two. I've been waiting to see you for a long time now!" Issei exclaimed in happiness. But that happiness soon disappeared as he felt a large amount of killing intent.

"My lover~, Who are they~" Trihexa questioned in a tone filled with murderous intent.

**"Why are they hugging you?" **Great Red growled in anger.

"He is, my _**mate. **_Ophis said in a dangerous voice.

"Shit I forgot they were there." Issei cursed under his breath.

"Issei, who are are these girls?" Shiro asked as she put her finger on her chin.

"Targets identified. Danger level threat...SSSS class for targets." Nu exclaimed in a robotic voice. This got the attention of the Hyoudou family (minus Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis). Akito quickly realized something and glared hatefully at his father.

"Their that strong!? It's a good thing were as strong as them!" Shiro exclaimed as she clenched.

Seeing as things were turning from bad to worse, Issei decided to interfere. "Okay! Okay! Let's start with introductions. Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, this is Nu and Shiro. We have known each other every since we were 4 years old. Nu, Shiro, this is Trihexa, Great Red, and Ophis. They are my... wives." Issei face palmed. "I should have put that in simpler ways." Issei muttered very quietly.

"No fair Issei! You promised we would get married!" Shiro complained with a pout.

"Don't you remember our promise." Nu said quietly as looked directly in Issei's eyes.

'Wait a damn minute! He's ours! Not your's!" Great Red roared. With those words, a huge argument started between the five girls that love Issei.

Issei gave another deep sigh. He made a hand motion to tell Hitomi that he's going outside for a walk. And he wanted her to come with him. Hitomi nods and sits on his right shoulder. Not really paying attention, Issei leaves the house.

As the girls were still arguing, Akito grabbed his father's collar. "What did you do to those girls?" Akito asked dangerous which surprise Ayame and Sayuri.

"What do you mean?" Yoshikage asked.

"Don't play dumb with with me father. What did you do to them?" He asked again with a more dangerous tone.

"If you want to hit me, then hit me. You know that I don't care about what people think." Said Yoshikage with a emotionless tone.

* * *

(scene change: Park)

"Well that was kind of annoying." Issei slightly complained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nii, is surrounded by many girls."

"Don't do this to me Hitomi." Issei as pinch the bridge of his nose.

Issei could hear Magatsu laughed. "Don't laugh at me Magatsu! It's not funny at all!"

**"Your right. It's hilarious!" **Magatsu continued to laugh. "**Who knows, maybe another girl might come out to you." **Magatsu joked.

"Yeah right."

"Ow!"

"Really? Really?" Issei complained while Magatsu and even Hitomi laughed.

Looking around, Issei saw a girl had tripped and fallen. Going towards her, he picked up a white veil with light blue accents. He helped her up, getting a good look at her. She was shorter than him with long blond hair that split into bangs on her forehead, green eyes, and wearing a teal nun outfit. Next to her was a medium sized suitcase and a bag. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I can be real clumsy sometimes. My name is Asia Argento!" Asia gave Issei a smile, which he return, but a bit awardly.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you. You must be new."

"Yes. I was moved to the church here, but I don't know where it is."

"I can help you. It's not too far from here."

"Really!? This must be a sign from God. Thank you Issei." She gave him a smile while he picked up her suitcase, which was surprisingly light. They began walking towards the church.

"So, Asia, why we're you moved to the church here?"

"There was...trouble back home, so I was forced to relocate here. The people there are supposed to be nice, so it's fine. It's just another of God's trials." Issei nodded. But for some reason, she has the same intense aura as him, but it's more good.

_'No, that can't be it. She seems so innocent and naive. Besides, she still believes in God. One of the first things Magatsu told us of the supernatural was that God was dead. She doesn't know that.'_

While he was in deep thought, they heard a small kid crying at the playground. Hearing the cries, Asia went to help him, Issei and Hitomi following.

"Are you okay? Don't worry, let me help." Asia knelt next to the kid and placed her hands above the kids injury. A warm, green glow appeared from her hands, healing the kid. "There, all better! Boys aren't supposed to cry, so no more tears. It's all better now!"

The kid stood there, surprised. The mother showed up and took him away, looking at Asia strangely. "Bye!" Asia waved at the kid, turning to Issei. "He was hurt, so I helped him."

"A sacred gear?" Asia looked away, her joyous mood disappearing.

"Way to go Nii."

**"Way to go Issei."**

"Since I was little, I had this power to heal people. One day, I spotted an injured puppy, so I helped it. Someone saw and told the Church. Soon, I was known as the Holy Maiden. People would come from all over and I'd help them. There was a man that was injured badly. I healed him, yet it turned out he was evil. Someone saw and soon I was labeled as a witch, kicked out of the Church. This blessing from God has brought many trials He wants me to overcome, so it's okay!" Asia said determined, wiping her eyes.

_'So naive. I kinda feel sorry for this girl.'_

"Don't worry Asia. I'll help you out if you need it." said Issei's he kinda felt bad for her.

"Thank you Issei! You're so kind!"

_'No I'm not. I'm an arrogant, cocky, overconfident, evil bastard who likes to do what he wants. What's great about it is that I enjoy it.'_

Soon they arrived at the church. It was a dilapidated pace, weeds growing in the front, trash littering everywhere. The Windows were boarded up, graffiti on one of the sides.

"Asia, are you sure it's here? This is the only church I know off that's in this town."

"Yes. They told me they're renovating. Thank you for bringing me here." Asia gave him a slight bow and another smile.

"Your welcome. Be safe."

"Wait, would you like some tea? I'd like to properly thank you."

**"Issei, it seems there are Fallen Angels in there. One of the auras is that of Raynare's and fading quickly. I don't think it would be a good idea."**

"I'm sorry Asia but I have something important to do. Maybe next time." The sad look Asia gave him pained him, but he had to.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you soon Issei. Please stop by to visit."

"Of course. Take care." Issei turned around and left, leaving Asia at the entrance.

"Nii? Why were you so nice to her." Hitomi asked in confusion

"Magatsu, she's my opposite, isn't she." Issei asked for conformation.

**"Of course. Just as you hold me, the primordial of evil. She hold the primordial of good."**

"Damn it. This could be problematic."

* * *

Asia looked at his retreating form before turning towards the door and knocking. Immediately a disheveled looking middle-aged man wearing a trenchcoat and fedora answered, happy at seeing her.

"Are you Asia Argento?"

"Yes, ni-"

"Not now. Please, we need your help. One of our members is in a critical condition and she might die. Please, help us." Asia was shocked at what she heard. Someone was dying and she just arrived.

"Quick, show me!"

"Thank you! Follow me!" The man lead Asia into the church. The inside was no better than the outside, pews scattered around and lots of dust everywhere. He took Asia to a room towards the end of the church, lots of light coming from it. "Quickly, in here!"

What Asia saw made her gasp. There was a young woman laying down on a wooden table, dressed only in her undergarments. Her whole body was covered in wounds where she was burned, the skin from one of her legs completely removed. There were also some lingering Red and black energy on her. Some of the gashes were deep enough to be able to see the internal organs. All around the table was blood and a black liquid, The aroma nauseating Asia momentarily. Sitting in chairs with a worried look was a girl with blond hair in gothic lolita clothing and a young woman wearing a top resembling a trenchcoat, her blue hair covering parts of her face.

"Dohnaseek, is this the new recruit?" The young woman asked.

"Yes. Asia she is Kalawarner. The one in the gothic outfit is Mittelt. As you can see, Raynare needs your help. Please hurry."

"I-I'll try. I've never tried healing something as bad as this." Taking a shaky breath, Asia went over to Raynare and started to heal her. Every wound took up a lot of time, but the results were effective. The wound would close up, leaving not even a scar behind.

It took her a couple of hours, but Asia managed to fully heal Raynare, almost passing out herself. "There, I finished healing her." Kalawarner walked up to Raynare, checking her pulse. It was faint, but there.

"Thank you Asia! You saved her life! Thank you!" Soon the trio hugged Asia, grateful that she had saved their leader. "Now, is there something you need?"

"Somewhere to sleep would be nice please," Asia politely asked, letting out a cute yawn.

* * *

(Scene change: Near the Hyoudou household)

"So she's your opposite?" Hitomi questioned

"Yeah. Dammit, this is really annoying." Issei said as he covered his face with his hand.

"It's alright Nii. You're able to do anything if you give a try." Hitomi said as she tried to support Issei.

"Yeah, your right." Issei said as he and Hitomi go into the house.

"We're home!" Issei announced.

"We're in the living room!" Sayuri told them.

Issei decided to go in the living room.

"Yo! long time no see!" Abel greeted

"Oh? Hey uncle Abel and..." Issei looked at the women who gave a quick glance and look away.

The women he saw is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a kind of General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest.

Issei put Hitomi on the ground. He quickly turns around looks up. "Why me of all people!" Issei sighed as he calm down. "First things. Dimensional gap." Most of them nodded. "Did you tell them not to kill each other." They nodded again.

"Abel, is this the kid you talk about about?" The light blue hair woman asked.

"Of course! Issei would like to introduce you to Esdeath."

"Esdeath." Issei gave a melancholy look. "From what I could tell, you work in the Empire company. They are known for their products in war. You company have sold many weapons and equipment to any place that is willing to buy them. Like us Hyoudou, you guys are you own people and do not about the opinions. When it comes to status, you company is the fifth richest in the world, right?"

Esdeath looked at him with a surprised look. "I'm surprised. You know your stuff. Then you know who I truly am, right?"

"Lets see. You well known for participating wars. You have very sadistic streak and an unforgiving attitude to those who are weak. I also know that you buried 400,000 people alive, with they were innocent or not."

"Look like you were right Abel. He is smart. But he looks so weak." Esdeath said, not realizing that she just pissed Issei off.

"What did you just say?" Issei said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I'm just voicing my opinion. you don't look like much."

"Okay then! Let's not start this!"

"Bitch. Me and you, basement, right now." Issei demanded.

"Don't blame me if you die." With that, both of teleported to a basement.

"If you knew she was going act this way, why did you bring her?" Sayuri questioned in annoyance.

"Cause I thought things might go smoothly if they got to know each other, but not like this." Abel explained as he face palmed.

"Let's just go where they are before Issei kills her." Ayame said as she opened a portal.

* * *

(scene change: Basement: training ground)

As the Hyoudou family appeared out of the Portal, they noticed that Issei was glaring at Esdeath and Esdeath had a bored look on her face.

"Ladies first." Issei mocked with an overconfident grin.

Esdeath just snapped her fingers, and Issei was encased in a cocoon of ice. Esdeath looked to side and saw that the Hyoudou family was there watching the match.

"I told you he was weak. You talked about him as if hes was strong."

"Esdeath. Turn around." She gives Abel a look of confusion. But once she turned around, her face was meet with a fist. When the fist impacted her face, she was sent flying.

"Nice try bitch. But freezing me in a block of ice won't stop me. But I didn't expect you would have a sacred gear. What was it called? **Celsius Zero. **The ultimate Ice type sacred gear. And from that crest on your chest, I can tell that it amplifies your ice sacred gear, right?"

When Issei finally stopped talking. Esdeath got up with a look of confusion. suddenly, she felt something going down her lip to her chin. She wiped her mouth to see something that she hasn't seen in some many years. It was blood... HER blood. When she thought about it, it has been many years since she has bleed.

_'My own blood. He made me bleed. This boy made me bleed.' _Esdeath thought in shock. Suddenly, she started to blush as she thought one thing. _'I think I may be in love.' _She directly at Issei. Then a sadistic smile appeared on her face. _'Let's see how far I can go!'_ A cocoon of form around Esdeath.

"What are you doing?" Issei wonders. But the temperature of the basement decreased very drastically. "Never mind then."

Back with the Hyoudou family. They were watching the fight, Sayuri and Hitomi felt a little worried.

"Don't you think we should do something. You know how Issei can get destructive!" Sayuri questioned as she wanted to stop the fight.

"Don't worry. Issei knows when to stop." Abel said.

"Where's Valerie?" Hitomi questioned as she looked around.

"She went out shopping. She said that she wanted to know more about this town." Akito explained.

Back to the fight.

As Issei kept waiting, he heard the sound of something cracking. He looked to the that the cocoon was breaking open. **"Balance breaker!" **Esdeath proclaimed. The ice cocoon shattered into a million. It revealed Esdeath wearing ice from her feet to her shins. From her hands to her elbow. A Valkyrie like ice helmet on her head. There seemed to inscriptions and her ice like armor.

**"Absolute negative!" **

So that's you balanced breaker, huh?" Issei eyes began to change color. His left eye will be black while the center is red and his right eye will be red while the center is black and both eyes will have golden strains. He had a wide smile that showed his teeth were as sharp as knifes. The madness were clear in his eyes. "_**L**e**T****s**_ _e**N**_J**o_y_** _**t**H_**i**_s_!" A red and black energy surround Issei. It was fill with nothing but Evil.

For the first time after so many years, Esdeath felt excitement in a fight. She pulled out her long rapier and sended a a slash wave of air. As that slash wave was traveling to Issei, it turned into a slash wave of ice. Issei formed his red and black energy and sended his own wave of energy to cancel out each others attack. Issei quickly ducked a spear of ice that was behind him.

Esdeath suddenly appeared in front of and unleashed a powerful to his head. Issei disappeared and landed on top of her rapier. Issei formed his Magatsu durandal and slashed for her head, but his strike was blocked by a wall of ice that appeared out of nothing.

"Negative 1,000!" Esdeath exclaimed.

Issei jumped back as ice just exploded from where he was. Issei started to fly around as the keeps exploding from where he used to be. Then he quickly flew to the ground.

"Negative 10,000!"

Esdeath touched the ground with her rapier, causing spikes of ice shooting out of the ground.

"Burst!"

Issei slammed the ground with his Magatsu durandal, making multiple waves of his red and black energy hit the ice spikes. As the Esdeath's ice and Issei's clashed, a cloud smoke bursting, blinding Esdeath. As the smoke was just to clear, Issei tackle Esdeath to the ground. He pointed his sword at her throat.

"Do you yield?" Issei asked.

Esdeath thought about. She could use another negative just to surprise him. But there are other chances to fight him.

"Yeah. I yield." Esdeath made her ice armor disappear and Issei put away his durandal. Issei held out his hand and Esdeath took it.

"For a human, you're not bad." Issei complimented.

"You're not bad yourself." Esdeath said as a blush appeared on her face.

"That was a pretty good match between the both of you!" Issei and Esdeath looked to see that Abel was walking towards them. "What did I tell you Esdeath. Isn't he as I told you."

"Yeah. He is." She said with a dreamy look. She suddenly put a collar around his neck. "From now on, your mine."

"Wait a damn minute! He's my ototo!" Sayuri said as she appeared in front of Esdeath

"Nii is staying here." Hitomi says as she hugged Issei's leg.

Issei sighed and face palmed again.

**"Sucks to be you huh, Issei?" **Magatsu said as she joked.

"Shut up."

With that, the days of his craziness continues.

* * *

**The end**

**Issei's harem:**

**Trihexa (main girl), Ophis, fem Great Red, Asia, Raynare , Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Mittelt, rossweisse ,Sayuri (oc sister), kuroka, Velelana Gremory, Valerie, yasaka, kunou, Gabriel, Ravel, serafall, Sona, Tsubaki, Fem Gasper, Fem Kiba, Fem vali, ****Seekvaira,Fem Ddraig, Fem Albion, Shiro(from deadman wonderland), Hitomi(oc younger sister), Nu-13, aika kiryuu, katase, murayama, Jeanne, Magatsu, Yuno Gasai, Fem crom cruach, katerea Leviathan, Esdeath, Rito Tsukimi, Tiamat **

**That's Issei's harem No if's, and's, or but about it. So don't ask for anymore.**

**I'm sorry if the chapter seemed short, forced or boring. I'm trying to get up to speed here. But tell me what you think of the lemon. Did I do good bad, horrible. I think I did bad honestly. **

**I'm going to start another naruto fanfiction. This is going to be a Naruto neglect fanfiction, like my other fanfiction the unstable dragon. But for this one is i'm going to work with it. I'm going to use the first and seconds chapter from 'the unstable dragon,' but the seconds chapter might be a little different. once i get to the third chapter, everything will be different. a bit of a heads up.**

**The name of that fanfiction will be 'The self proclaimed god, the rabbit goddess, and the psychic goddess. **

**So be ready for that fanfiction.**

**That it.**

**Bye :)**


End file.
